Dudas, engaños y confusiones
by Karaan
Summary: Naruto ha llevado una vida relativamente estable, pero un deliz cambiará el rumbo de la misma. Una amistad que pende de un hilo. Sentimientos y verdades del pasado, saldrán a la luz. ¿Podrá Naruto perdonar? ¿Podrá volver a confiar? -Sasuke, ¿acaso mereces una segunda oportunidad? Pareja Principal: Naruto x Sasuke (Narusasu)
1. El engaño: un corazón roto

**Capítulo I: El engaño: Un corazón roto.**

La noche manifestaba su presencia, la luna invadía con su resplandor, el viento fuertemente golpeaba contra la ventana y se escabullía para llenar la habitación de un aire frío que contrastaba con la calidez de dos cuerpos que friccionaban entre sí.

Un ambiente lleno de pasión y deseo, el sonido de jadeos y gemidos llenos de placer y excitación, el ruido de una cama que parecía a punto de romperse, el vaivén de sus cuerpos que clamaban por mas cercanía, entregándose en totalidad.

Sólo esas cuatro paredes eran testigo del acto pecaminoso. No preveían el peligro ni las consecuencias de sus actos. En ese momento, sólo importaba apagar ese fuego que los quemaba por dentro.

Mientras un joven entraba a un edificio, cansado y hastiado del trabajo que lo ha tenido en desvelo las últimas semanas, se baja del auto y se dirige al ascensor, deseoso de llegar a su apartamento y reposar en su cama al lado del ser que ama.

Hace dos años que conoció a la persona que trajo luz a su vida, han compartido tantas cosas juntos, buenos y malos momentos. Él es un chico amable y carismático, muy diferente a él mismo, quien podría describirse como alguien frío y calculador. Una computadora humana, como lo llamaba su jefe.

Era como un cubo de hielo, incapaz de mostrar sentimientos o emociones hacia los demás. Serio, seco, antipático, y sobre todo insociable. Pero todo eso desaparecía cuando estaba con su amado, él ha sido el único que ha logrado atravesar las murallas que se había encargado de construir por años y quitarle esa máscara de amargura para convertirla en una sincera sonrisa.

Definitivamente, han sido los mejores dos años de su vida. Su novio es tan comprensivo, a pesar de que su trabajo lo mantiene bastante ocupado, siempre lo consiente, lo recibe con una sincera y cálida sonrisa, con palabras de aliento que lo motivan a seguir adelante. Sí, era un chico con suerte.

El elevador se detuvo, ha llegado a su destino. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta con cuidado, consciente que era tarde y que probablemente su novio dormía. Entró sigilosamente y no se molestó en prender la luz, sólo pretendía dormir. Caminó hasta la habitación y escuchó unos ruidos extraños, no pudo distinguir voces, parecían jadeos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno tanto que parecía que saldría de su pecho. Sólo esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se dispuso a abrir. Comprobó que la puerta no tenía seguro, giró el pomo y abrió lentamente.

Se encontró la escena más perturbadora que haya podido enfrentar, no quisiera creerlo pero la verdad le golpea en la cara, su novio, el ser que más ama y que le ha jurado sentir lo mismo por él, se encontraba ahora sobre la cama que han compartido tanto tiempo, donde han consumado su amor tantas veces, desnudo embistiendo con fuerza, con deseo, pasión y fiereza a otro chico cuya cara no le era posible diferenciar puesto que la oscuridad de la habitación no se lo permitía.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, no podía moverse, había entrado en estado shock. Rezó porque lo que vio fuese una pesadilla, o que su mente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada debido al cansancio acumulado, podía mentirse así mismo cuanto quisiera, pero no existía nada que le demostrara lo contrario; la verdad estaba frente a sus ojos y no pudo haber malentendido ni equivocación alguna. Había sido vilmente traicionado.

Sintió como si algo le desgarrara por dentro, el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo lograría superar ese dolor que lo inundaba en lo más profundo de su ser? Luchó por controlarse, pero la situación lo superó y un sollozo escapó de entre sus labios levemente temblorosos.

Le escucharon y automáticamente voltearon hacia la puerta, observando a la silueta postrada en el marco, sosteniéndose para no sucumbir ante el dolor, evitando desplomarse ahí mismo.

Su novio se dio cuenta que es él, ¡qué estupidez! ¿Quién más podría ser? Éste se apartó del chico que yacía recostado en la cama, ambos jadeantes y sudorosos por la actividad recientemente interrumpida. El joven se incorporó inmediatamente, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, porque no le daría el gusto de verlo derrotado. Se volteó y salió emprendiendo su carrera, dispuesto a irse lo más rápido posible para no volver a verlo. Su sueño, su amor, su felicidad de dos largos años había llegado a su fin. Después de todo, parece que sólo fue un sueño, un largo, feliz y cruel sueño.

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse, sólo pensaba en olvidar, dejar todo atrás, lo que de ahora en adelante formaría parte de su pasado. Un oscuro y doloroso pasado que lo atormentaba.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó desesperado. Abrió la puerta del departamento, que durante mucho tiempo fue su nido de amor, el lugar donde vivió tantas alegrías y tristezas. Los recuerdos vagaban por su mente y no hacían más que incrementar el dolor; azotó la puerta esperando nunca más volver a pisar ese lugar, nunca más volver a ver esos ojos color cielo que lo llenaron de dicha y amor, que ahora se habían transformado en un arma que le hería y le desgarraba por dentro.

Presionó con apuro el botón del ascensor, pasaron minutos que le parecían años, las lágrimas continuaban recorriendo sus mejillas y pensó que nunca cesarían. No deseaba enfrentarlo, no quería verlo. Él simplemente no lo merecía, lo había engañado, traicionado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y justo ahora se ha venido a enterar de la peor forma. Se sentía derrotado.

La puerta del ascensor finalmente le permitió ingresar, luego la cerró con rapidez y se dispuso a bajar al estacionamiento, subió a su auto y se marchó de inmediato. No estaba en condiciones de conducir, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Recorrió las calles sin rumbo, no le importaba a dónde se dirigía, lo único que importaba ahora, era huir de esta cruda realidad.

•••

En la habitación, el rubio vio salir al que hace un momento era su novio, la persona que él había profesado amar, sin embargo cegado por la excitación del momento perdió la cabeza y se dejó llevar por los brazos del chico que ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama.

Se dispuso a buscar su ropa, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para ir en su busca. Terminó de colocarse los pantalones y dejó la habitación para dirigirse al pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar a su ahora, ex novio, quien claramente hace un par de minutos le había gritado que se alejara de él.

Esas palabras le habían dolido, estaba molesto y frustrado por haberse dejado llevar por esa situación. ¿Cómo pudo serle infiel a la persona que ama? ¿En qué momento pasó? y peor aún haberlo engañado con quien siempre ha sido su mejor amigo.

Bajó por el ascensor y comprobó que el auto no estaba, que él ya se había ido. Le marcó al móvil y le salió el buzón. ¿A dónde podría dirigirse en ese estado? Si algo le pasará sería totalmente su culpa. Estaba preocupado, se sentía culpable, culpable por haber roto un lazo tan fuerte como el que habían forjado, un amor perdurable, nunca habían tenido problemas, es cierto que debido a su trabajo había estado distante, pero muchas veces atrás había pasado lo mismo y él había sido muy comprensivo con su novio.

Definitivamente, la tentación disfrazada de chico se coló por su vida, por todos sus sentidos haciéndole flaquear en un momento de debilidad.

Subió a su departamento, entró, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer resbalando suavemente por ella, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas hicieron aparición.

Sólo una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento, la culpa lo llenaba y le hacía sentir como la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, pensaba en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y en todas las cosas que habían vivido, una imagen se hizo presente en su cabeza y en su corazón, y un suspiro apenas perceptible desgarró su garganta haciéndolo pronunciar su nombre:

Gaara…


	2. Remordimiento

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Los títulos son un desastre, no les tomen mucha importancia, no me ha funcionado la creatividad.

Este es el capítulo más corto del fic, los demás serán más largos. Espero les guste y continúen leyendo! :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Remordimiento.**

Naruto permanecía en el suelo de su apartamento, recostado sobre la puerta, reprochándose el haber herido y perdido a Gaara de esa manera.

—Deberías dejar de lamentarte, no lograrás nada lloriqueando de esa forma —escuchó la voz de quien le ofrecía una caja de pañuelos—. Toma y límpiate esas lágrimas.

Se acercó a él la persona con quien hace un rato disfrutaba de los más bajos placeres y por la que ahora se encontraba en esa dura situación, totalmente devastado.

—Te ves fatal… —habló sonando indiferente— Usuratonkachi.

El rubio tomó la caja y se la arrojó en la cara.

—¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! —gritó con furia levantándose del suelo— ¡Lárgate de mi casa, Sasuke! —exclamó abriendo la puerta y señalándole la salida.

El azabache no dijo nada, tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento dirigiéndole una furtiva mirada a quien hacía llamar, su mejor amigo.

El de mirada azulina cerró la puerta de un tirón y se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano de la sala.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por él? —cerró sus puños tratando de contener su furia—. Si no fuera tan… —exhaló. Comenzó a cavilar en lo que lo había llevado a esa situación.

_Se encontraban en el departamento, Sasuke había aparecido para hacerle compañía como acostumbraba un par de días por semana, cuando sabía que el rubio estaría solo porque su novio trabajaba hasta muy tarde en la madrugada._

_El azabache había llevado cervezas y botanas para disfrutar de un partido de futbol que planeaban ver desde hace semanas._

_—Dobe —saludó a su manera, mostrando las cosas que llevaba—. ¿Preparado para llorar cuando tu equipo de porquería pierda? —ironizó con su típica sonrisa._

_—Pasa idiota, coloca las cervezas en la heladera._

_—Vaya, pero qué humor —dijo enarcando una ceja. Se acercó a la cocina para hacer lo que el rubio le había indicado._

_—Es lo que te llevas cuando dices estupideces._

_—Que sensible andamos hoy, dobe —se burló mientras se acercaba al joven para ofrecerle una bebida._

_—No digas tonterías —tomó la cerveza y el otro se encogió de hombros—. Mejor ve a sentarte, ya pronto empieza el juego. Yo llevaré las botanas._

_—Como digas —habló haciendo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia y se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor para sintonizar el partido._

_Naruto se encontraba en la cocina, sacó dos bandejas y sirvió las botanas. Tomó las cervezas y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su amigo de lo más cómodo._

_Depositó las bandejas y las latas en la mesa frente al sillón y se acomodó al lado del moreno._

_—Vaya, pensé que acabaría el partido y tú no vendrías —agregó con tono burlesco._

_—No molestes, teme. Mejor limítate a verlo, quiero verte llorar cuando sea tu equipo de porquería el que pierda —dijo sarcástico mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientas veía como el rostro de su compañero se contraía de disgusto._

_No dijeron más, comieron y bebieron mientras disfrutaban del juego, el cual estuvo muy reñido._

_Las botanas se acababan y las latas volaban, habían bebido mucho y ya casi no eran conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_—Teme, creo que estoy borracho —titubeó tratando de levantarse del sillón para dirigirse al baño._

_—Eres un completo usuratonkachi —respondió casi arrastrando la lengua de lo tomado que estaba._

_—Ven, ayúdame a levantarme, idiota —exigió el rubio a su compañero, el cual no tuvo otra opción más que ayudarlo._

_Sasuke se levantó, la bebida no lo había afectado tanto como a su amigo, sólo sentía un ligero mareo, pero era consciente de sus actos. Lo levantó del brazo pasándolo alrededor de su hombro, ayudándolo a dirigirse al baño._

_Una vez terminado, lo encaminó de regreso al sillón. _

_—¿Sabes, dobe? Pesas demasiado — agregó burlón a causa del alcohol._

_—Cállate, teme, que si estoy así es por tu culpa —murmuró el rubio tambaleándose—. A como me vea Gaara, se me arma tremendo problema._

_«Gaara, Gaara… Solo en ese maldito mapache sin cejas» —cavilaba el moreno—. No me culpes a mí, idiota. Tú fuiste quien se trago diez latas sin parar._

_—Pero fuiste tú quien las trajo._

_—¡Tsk! ¡Da igual! —gruñó con fastidio—. No me importa lo que piense el tarado de tu noviecito cabeza de cerrillo —mostró su enfado._

_—Oye, teme, no le digas así a mi Gaarita —comenzó a reír escandalosamente._

_—Eres un idiota. ¿Acaso ese estúpido está aquí contigo ahora? —preguntó ofuscado acercándose a él para tomarlo de la camisa y acercarlo a su rostro y depositar un beso en sus labios._

_—Oye, Sasuke. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso? —dijo exaltado alejándose bruscamente de él._

_—Vamos, usuratonkachi. Sabes que me deseas —afirmó con toda seguridad mientras le guiñaba un ojo y dejaba otro beso fugaz en sus labios._

_—Aléjate, yo no soy de esos tipos fáciles con los que te revuelcas a diario._

_—No seas idiota —bufó—. ¿Me vas a decir que no se te antoja acostarte conmigo, Naruto? —se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio que se había levantado con dificultad para alejarse de él._

_Lo aferró del mentón y volvió a besarlo, al notar que éste no oponía resistencia, agarró una de las trigueñas manos y la dirigió a su propio trasero, el cual el chico estrujo provocándole una sensación placentera._

_—Mmm... Dobe —un leve gemido se hizo audible—. ¿Te gusta, eh?_

_Poco a poco fueron envolviéndose en besos apasionados, el moreno arrastró al rubio hasta el sillón e hizo que se sentara._

_Sasuke se sentó a horcadas sobre él, lamiendo lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, la humedad y la calidez que le brindaban esos labios estaban enloqueciendo al Uzumaki._

_Al notar la dureza de su ebrio amigo en sus partes bajas, el azabache se levantó y se arrodilló para desabrocharle el cinturón._

_—¡Espera, Sasuke! No lo hagas —Naruto lo detuvo—. Esto no es correcto._

_—Cállate, prometo que tu Gaarita —pronunció dejando en evidencia su inquina hacia el aludido—, no se enterará de nada._

_Al ver que el joven no protestó, prosiguió. Desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón masajeando suavemente la entrepierna bastante despierta de su compañero. Observando la cara de éste que se contraía de placer a cada roce e inclinada su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior. Una vista demasiado sensual para su gusto. _

_Introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón y el bóxer, liberando el miembro duro y palpitante del rubio. De sólo pensar lo que proseguía se saboreó descaradamente._

_Comenzó a masturbar lentamente con la mano, subía y bajaba en un tortuoso vaivén, comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos cuando percibió la ansiedad de su amigo. Se acercó hasta la punta con vestigios de humedad y lamió el glande, lo cual produjo un escalofrío en el Uzumaki, luego pasó su lengua desde la punta hasta los testículos y así sucesivamente hasta que lo engulló por completo siendo el causante de un gutural rugido por parte de su acompañante._

_Al sentir su miembro siendo devorado por esa húmeda y cálida cavidad, un estremecimiento lo invadió, el placer era insufrible._

_Sasuke comenzó a succionar y saborear despacio, llevando al rubio hasta la locura, luego incrementó el ritmo causando que la excitación invadiera todo su cuerpo y no pudo aguantarlo más, el orgasmo se hizo presente y derramó su semen dentro de la boca del moreno, quien la saboreó sin pudor alguno para luego acercarse a él y besarlo en los labios, compartiendo su sabor._

—¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! —chilló Naruto, tomándose con fuerza los cabellos—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Una mano amiga

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una mano amiga, sentimientos al descubierto.**

La noche era densa y la lluvia caía a cántaros, le era muy difícil seguir su camino con ese clima y no era como si su estado anímico fuera el mejor.

No había parado de llorar desde que salió del apartamento, estaba conduciendo sin rumbo cierto, debía ser muy tarde en la madrugada, podría ir a un hotel, pero la cabeza no le funcionaba del todo bien, el dolor y la confusión no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

La imagen de alguien vino a su mente como un flashazo, encendió el móvil y vio que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de un número que llevaba grabado muy bien en su mente. Lo ignoró y se dispuso a llamar a otro, pero dicho número le enviaba al buzón de voz —suspiró—. Este no era su día.

Resignado, decidió ir directamente a la casa de la persona que lo ayudaría a salir de tal penosa situación.

Condujo por un par de minutos, ya estaba más tranquilo, el lugar no quedaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba actualmente. Se estacionó frente a un edificio no tan lujoso como en él que solía vivir, pero era agradable.

Bajó del auto, entró al vestíbulo y se dirigió al ascensor, luego se detuvo en el piso número cuatro, salió y caminó hasta la puerta, dudo unos segundos y finalmente se decidió a tocar.

Después de una corta espera, abrieron la puerta, frente a él se encontraba un joven azabache un poco más alto.

—¿Gaara? —preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos.

—Sí, ¡¿que acaso no me estás viendo?! —gritó frustrado—. Déjame entrar —demandó. El chico asintió con el ceño fruncido y le dejó pasar.

—Adelante —dijo con desgano y el pelirrojo entró.

El apartamento estaba oscuro, debían ser las tres de la mañana, aproximadamente.

—Siento haberte despertado, Sai —agregó con un tono más calmado.

El aludido no dijo nada. Prendió las luces, le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina, después de unos minutos regresó con un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció al joven.

—Supongo que si estás aquí es porque algo grave debió haber pasado —afirmó sentándose en un sillón de la sala—. Siéntate.

El joven de cabello rojo se acercó hasta el sillón frente a su amigo y se sentó cabizbajo.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu rubio idiota?

—¿Por qué asumes que algo pasó?

—Es muy fácil —suspiró cansado—. Te conozco desde hace muchos años, Gaara. Sé muy bien cuando algo te pasa, sobre todo si es relacionado con el retrasado de tu novio —se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su amigo, luego se arrodilló hasta quedar a su misma altura y lo tomó del mentón para hacer que le viera directamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué has llorado? ¿Qué te ha hecho… Cerecita? —agregó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El joven de ojos color aquamarina lo miró con odio por como lo había llamado, como detestaba cuando se atrevía utilizar esa palabra para nombrarlo, y encima con esa falsa sonrisa.

Gaara lo tomó de la camisa y le estampó un golpe en la cara que lo hizo tambalear.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡Cuántas veces te voy a repetir que no me llames de esa forma! —gritó ofuscado, tanto que parecía tener los ojos en llamas.

—Ya, no te enojes —agregó levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba la mejilla golpeada—. Sabes que lo hago con cariño —le guiño un ojo.

—No me agrada tu cariño, idiota —aseguró cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro hacia un lado con enfado.

—Está bien, olvídalo —se acercó cautelosamente a su amigo—. Mejor cuéntame de una vez ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos, Sai observaba como su amigo se debatía internamente, sabía que no quería hablar sobre el tema, pero tenía la obligación de darle una explicación por haberse aparecido en su casa y a esas horas.

—Gaara —titubeó—. Será mejor que descanses, hablaremo cuando estés más tranquilo —el aludido asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

Suavizó la expresión, tranquilo. En ese momento supo que había hecho bien en acudir a Sai, él ha sido su amigo de toda la vida y lo conoce mejor que nadie.

El azabache lo tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la habitación del mismo para poder descansar, mañana sería otro día, uno muy pesado.

•••

La claridad de un nuevo día hizo su entrada triunfal por la ventana, no había tomado la precaución de cerrar las cortinas, después de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, eso era lo de menos importancia.

Los rayos del sol invadieron la sala, donde se encontraba un joven de dorados cabellos desparramado en el sillón, durmiendo de lo más incómodo. Después de llorar y lamentarse por horas, el sueño se había hecho presente y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos debido a la molesta luz y se encontró tirado en el sillón de la sala con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido no tardaron en empezar a atormentarlo. Guardaba la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y que hoy se despertaría al lado de Gaara como siempre lo hacía, pero no, la realidad es otra y lastimosamente debía enfrentarla.

Miró al reloj de la pared, eran las ocho, se supone que a esa hora tenía que entrar a la oficina. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su vista era nublosa debido al dolor de cabeza por haber ingerido tanto alcohol la noche anterior. En definitiva, no se sentía en condiciones de presentarse a trabajar. Y para rematar, estaba emocionalmente destruido.

Tomó el teléfono y seguido marcó al trabajo.

—¿Bueno? Tenten, habla Naruto.

—_Buenos días, señor Uzumaki. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ —escuchó el saludo a través del auricular.

—Buen día. ¿Me podrías comunicar con Itachi? —Preguntó.

—_Por supuesto, un minuto por favor—_le dijo, seguido empezó a sonar la típica canción de espera, supuso que hacía cambios en la extensión, oyó que esta se detenía, y una voz se hizo oír.

—_Sí, Naruto. ¿Qué pasa?_ —cuestionó, escuchó el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas con velocidad, supuso que estaba ocupado, lo mejor sería no quitarle tiempo.

—Lo siento, Itachi. No podré presentarme a trabajar hoy, no me siento bien. —le informó con voz pausada.

_—¿Estás enfermo?_ —Naruto escuchó que el sonido se detenía, seguro en muestra de preocupación del moreno.

—Eso creo, por favor excúsame. —pidió suplicante.

—_No te preocupes, puedes volver cuando te sientas en condiciones de hacerlo, procura descansar._

—Gracias, Itachi, eso haré. Hasta luego.

—_Hasta luego, recupérate._

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación, entró y observó la cama por unos segundos, los recuerdos lo agobiaron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar pero a pesar de haber estado bajo los efectos del alcohol, recordaba absolutamente todo:

Cada caricia, cada gemido, cada suspiro y roce. Su voz, su cuerpo, el calor de su piel, su olor… Movió la cabeza con rapidez tomándola entre sus manos y se encaminó al baño. Necesitaba una ducha, una larga y relajante ducha. Debía pensar muy bien en lo que iba a hacer para recuperar a su novio.

•••

—Hola, Itachi. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya estas adentro, ¿no? —contestó el pelinegro, tosco—. ¿Qué quieres, Suigetsu?

—Necesito que firmes unos papeles —dijo acercándose a escritorio y depositando los mismos en éste—. ¿Itachi, pasa algo? Te noto preocupado.

El azabache se encontraba de pie, apoyado en el marco del ventanal de su oficina, por el cual observaba meditando con su vista hacia el horizonte, sin fijarse en ningún punto en particular.

—¿Ya llegó Sasuke? —preguntó sin abandonar su posición.

—No, ya pasan las ocho y cuarenta minutos —afirmó temeroso—. Y tampoco ha llamado.

—¡Pero que se cree ese idiota! —gruñó el de cabello largo volteando bruscamente hacia su subordinado—. ¡Dile a Tenten que me comunique con él, inmediatamente!

Suigetsu salió despavorido de la oficina, no era para menos, su jefe furioso era de temer, y es que eran muy pocas la veces en que Itachi perdía la compostura y se dejaba llevar por la ira.

—Tenten, dijo Itachi que le comunicaras con Sasuke —agregó el chico aún temblando—. Está hecho una fiera, será mejor que hagas todo lo posible por localizarlo —dicho esto se fue por el pasillo hasta su oficina, dicha que compartía con el Uchiha menor.

La joven se quedó por un momento paralizada por lo que le había dicho su compañero, cuando logró reaccionar tomó el teléfono para llamar a Sasuke, el timbre repicó varias veces hasta que salió el contestador, continuó en ese proceso repetidas veces, pero nunca contestó.

—Itachi-sama —titubeó la secretaria mientras entraba a la oficina de su jefe—. He llamado al joven Sasuke muchas veces, pero no contesta.

—Maldito niño malcriado —murmuró, se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su rostro—. Muchas gracias, Tenten, puedes retirarte.

La secretaria obedeció y salió de la oficina.

—Primero lo de Naruto y ahora mi hermano idiota —suspiró resignado—. ¿Dónde diablos estará metido? Por su bien, espero que tenga una buena explicación para faltar al trabajo y no reportarse —no dijo más, se dispuso a revisar los documentos en su escritorio y enfocarse en su trabajo.

Uchiha Itachi era un arquitecto muy prestigioso, tenía veintiocho años y era soltero, uno de los más asediados cabe remarcar. Hace cinco años había fundado su propio despacho y se ha convertido en uno de los más importantes del país. Bajo su mando tiene a los mejores trabajadores, entre ellos está su hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke había decidido seguir los pasos de su hermano y estudió arquitectura en una de las mejores universidades, tenía veintitrés años de edad y se había graduado el año pasado.

Ambos Uchiha perdieron a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenían diecinueve y catorce años, por lo que Itachi, siendo el mayor, se hizo cargo de su hermano; pero siempre se recriminaba no haberle inculcado valores como la responsabilidad. Su hermano era un completo vago ante sus ojos, Sasuke se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y tenía serios problemas con el alcohol. Cada vez que salía temía por su vida, ya que se emborrachaba hasta quedar casi inconsciente y volvía a casa en brazos de sus amigos, si es que volvía porque a veces ni se aparecía hasta el día siguiente.

Debía agradecer que tuviera buenos camaradas, en especial un rubio que lo ha acompañado desde que usaban pañales.

Uzumaki Naruto, otro de sus brillantes colaboradores. Joven de veintitrés años al igual que su hermano, se graduaron de la misma universidad y carrera, totalmente inseparables.

Naruto y los Uchiha se conocen desde que tienen memoria, ya que sus padres eran amigos y vecinos. Naruto perdió a sus padres en el mismo accidente que los Uchiha porque ambas familias se dirigían a una reunión social y los habían dejado a cargo de la abuela de Naruto, quien después se convirtió en la tutora del mismo: Senjü Tsunade.

Sasuke y Naruto forjaron un vínculo inquebrantable, eran los mejores amigos. Cuando se graduaron Itachi les ofreció que trabajaran en su firma y ambos aceptaron. Era la oportunidad perfecta para independizarse.

Sasuke y su hermano vendieron la casa de sus padres y compraron un apartamento para ambos. Por otro lado, Naruto compró otro en el centro de la ciudad para compartirlo con su actual novio.

Hace dos años y medio, mientras aún estaba estudiando, durante una fiesta conoció a un joven de cabello rojo que pertenecía a la facultad de contaduría; se llevaron muy bien y con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, una relación que los llevó a enamorarse y posteriormente a hacerse novios.

Cuando se graduaron decidieron ir a vivir juntos. Sasuke nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa relación, siempre le decía que ese chico no le convenía y le inventaba mil excusas tratando de darle razones infundadas, hasta que un día Naruto se vio en la penosa obligación de encararlo y dejarle las cosas en claro: Sasuke era su mejor amigo, pero Gaara era su novio. Ante dicha situación, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que guardarse sus comentarios, por lo que el Uchiha y el novio de su amigo, jamás se llevaron bien.

Ninguno se agradaba y eso incomodaba al rubio, quien había tenido que dividir su tiempo en dos: uno para dedicárselo a su amado novio y el resto para su querido amigo.

El tiempo con Gaara era agradable: se la pasaban viendo películas, hablando de banalidades y saliendo a dar paseos por la ciudad en sus tiempos libres. Era relajante.

Por otro lado, el tiempo con Sasuke era un torbellino: tenía que convertirse en su guardaespaldas, sacándolo de problemas y manteniéndolo a salvo, sobre todo de sí mismo. No podía negar que se divertía con el azabache, podían platicar de un millón de cosas, confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro y se sentían cómodos estando juntos. Se entendían, pero eso solo sucedía cuando el Uchiha estaba sobrio. Definitivamente, era una vida agitada, sobre todo cuando tenía que apartarlo de las garras de sus acosadores. Al moreno le daba por irse con cualquiera cuando estaba en ese estado y eso molestaba de sobre manera al rubio. Al final terminaba llevándolo a rastras de regreso con Itachi, quien le daba el sermón del siglo, o a su propio departamento para evitar que su hermano explotara del coraje, pero no podía negar que disfrutaba cada minuto a su lado.

•••

—¡Oi, despierta! ¡Ya es muy tarde! —gritó un pelinegro de coleta al joven recostado en el sillón de su sala—. ¡Tsk! Que problemático… —dijo lanzando un prolongado suspiro—. Sasuke, ¿no tenias que ir a trabajar hoy?

El mencionado no quería moverse, estaba muy cansado. La noche anterior había sido la mejor y, a la vez, la peor noche. No quería abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad.

—Tu teléfono no ha parado de sonar, deberías contestar. Podría ser importante.

—Hmp, ya cállate, Shikamaru… me duele la cabeza —murmuró mientras se cubría los ojos con un brazo.

—Eso te pasa por tomar de más, ya levántate que tengo que salir en un par de horas —repitió, cansado.

No era la primera vez que Sasuke se aparecía en su casa por la madrugada en un estado deplorable, pero si había sido la primera vez que lo hacía en un estado totalmente lastimoso.

_Salió del edificio completamente destrozado, había sido echado como un perro y nada más y nada menos que por su "mejor amigo". Sabía que Naruto tenía sus razones, pero aún así, no había sido todo su culpa. No era como si él lo hubiera planeado, las cosas simplemente se dieron._

_Y ahora se encontraba ahí, caminando por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, no había llevado su coche y ningún taxi aparecía. Pensó en que su casa quedaba muy lejos y no quería llamar a su hermano. Un sermón era lo menos que necesitaba escuchar en ese instante._

_Recordó que la casa de un amigo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, podría pedirle hospedaje por una noche, total, no sería la primera vez que lo haría._

_Llegó hasta el lugar y tocó a la puerta. Era una casa pequeña de una planta, pero muy bonita y espaciosa._

_Unos minutos después, un joven abrió:_

_—Vaya, y ¿ahora qué te trae por aquí, Sasuke? —habló mientras bostezaba._

_—No pasa nada, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir, Shikamaru? —lo que dijo sonó casi como una súplica, lo que llamó la atención del moreno de coleta._

_—Sí, claro. Ya sabes dónde está el sofá, te traeré unas mantas —salió de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación, cuando regresó observó al azabache que permanecía en el sillón sentado, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos y la cara escondida entre las piernas._

_Una imagen muy perturbadora, sin duda algo malo le había sucedido. Se acercó hasta él y colocó las mantas a un lado del sillón._

_—Sasuke… ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó tomando del hombro a su compañero mientras éste levantaba el rostro lentamente para mirarlo._

_—Sí, estoy muy bien —musitó con la voz a punto de quebrarse._

_¿Cómo podía estar bien si acababa de ser rechazado por la persona que siempre había amado y que ahora lo odia?_

_Shikamaru lo rodeó con su brazo al sentarse a su lado. Sabía desde el momento que lo vio que algo no estaba bien, y presentía que el motivo tenía nombre, un cabello rubio y ojos color cielo._

_—«Naruto…» —pensó—. Si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entenderé. Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_No dijeron nada más, los minutos pasaron hasta que el silencio fue roto._

_—Shikamaru… —titubeó el Uchiha—. Gracias._

_—No te preocupes, ahora trata de descansar —agregó levantándose del sillón, sabía que no lograría hacer hablar al joven en ese momento—. Hablaremos mañana —dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación._

Ambos desayunaban, había conseguido que Sasuke se levantara del sillón, le dio algo para la resaca y ahora se encontraba frente a él, sentado en el comedor con una taza de café en manos y su típica cara de indiferencia.

Lo conocía demasiado bien, eran amigos desde la secundaría y se veían a menudo cuando salían a divertirse los tres: Sasuke, Naruto y él.

Eran muy buenos amigos y confidentes, por lo mismo era consciente de que si quería averiguar las razones que orillaron al Uchiha a ese luctuoso estado, debía ser muy paciente.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo te sientes? —habló con fingido desinterés.

—Hmp —fue su corta respuesta.

—Vaya hombre, habla de una vez —le apremió.

—Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar de nada —le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

—Bueno, como quieras —se levantó con desdén y luego se retiró del lugar dejando a un Uchiha con el rostro desencajado de la sorpresa.

Es la primera vez que Shikamaru no le insistía por explicaciones.

—Espera, Shikamaru —dijo dudoso—. Tú sabes lo que me pasó, ¿no es cierto?

—La verdad es que no —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo supongo que el motivo es… Naruto.

El azabache sintió como si algo le desgarrara por dentro, el sólo escuchar su nombre le produjo una punzada de dolor.

—Pues, supones bien —afirmó cabizbajo.

El pelinegro de coleta se acerco hasta él, suspiro cansado, y luego decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir cargando con esto?

—Él… él no me corresponde —musitó con pesar—. Lo hubieras visto… Me odia.

—No entiendo que habrás hecho para asegurar eso —inquirió, curioso.

—Me acosté con él…

Shikamaru casi se cae de espalda contra el piso de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—P-Pero ¿cómo pasó? —titubeó nervioso—. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

—Tú no entiendes…

—Si no me explicas, ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga?

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló pesadamente.

—Gaara… Nos encontró.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el joven con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas—. No puede ser —se levantó y tomó su cabeza con desesperación, caminando de un lado al otro—. No comprendo, ¿por qué Naruto te odia? Se supone que fue algo de dos.

—Supongo que cree que lo emborraché y lo hice a propósito para que el idiota de su noviecito de cuarta nos encontrara —explicó, reflexivo.

—Ya veo… —se acercó hasta el Uchiha para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. No lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! —dijo, exaltado con la cara roja—. Ambos estábamos tomados. Él comenzó a hablar del estúpido mapache sin cejas y yo me molesté. Lo besé, una cosa llevó a la otra… —aseguró con los ojos brillosos.

—Que problemático… ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

—No lo sé… ¿Qué me aconsejas? —murmuró con congoja.

—Tendrás que intentar hablar con él —respondió el chico de coleta sentándose cerca de su acompañante—. Tratar de convencerlo de que no fue tu intención.

—¿Y también quieres que le ayude a reconquistar a su amorcito? —añadió con sátira, haciendo un mohín.

—No seas dramático, Sasuke —bufó el chico rodando los ojos.

—Sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero conociéndolo ahora debe estar comprando toda la floristería para tratar de reconquistar a su querido Gaara —sintió con cada palabra pronunciada, un profundo dolor y las imágenes que venían a su mente, no le ayudaban para nada a aliviarlo.

—Sé fuerte hombre, no te dejaras vencer ahora, ¿cierto? Después de todo, esto es un avance a tu favor.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Es un avance que Naruto me odie?

—No, pero sí lo es el hecho de que Gaara y él, hayan terminado. Además, ¿no te das cuenta que él se dejo llevar por ti? Tal vez es una señal de que no le eres tan indiferente como crees.

Sasuke quedó sorprendido, lo que le decía su amigo podía ser cierto, tal vez Naruto si sentía algo más por él, que una simple amistad.

—No lo sé, Shikamaru. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, sería frustrante el darme cuenta de que no es verdad.

—Que problemático, chico. Bueno, arréglate ¿O es que piensas pasarte el día encerrado aquí?

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a la ducha mientras Shikamaru arreglaba el tiradero en la sala.

—Diablos, Sasuke —rezongó—. Sabes lo problemática y complicada que me parece esta situación, pero tendré que darles un pequeño empujón —terminó de decir con una furtiva sonrisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo IV: Una visita inesperada.**

Esa mañana se había pasado borrando cada rastro que le recordara la noche anterior, no quería más recuerdos, realmente necesitaba olvidar: Por respeto a su novio, porque aún lo seguía considerando de esa manera, hasta que éste dijera lo contrario no se rendiría sin luchar, y también por salud mental. Una vez se hubo arreglado todo, se dispuso a cambiar las ropas de su cama que mostraban las pruebas de la desenfrenada noche de pasión, por unas sábanas de seda color rojo vino, las favoritas de Gaara.

Recordarlo le hacía sentir un gran remordimiento, era culpable y lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerle entender la verdad: lo que había ocurrido esa noche había sido un error. No había medido las consecuencias de sus actos, y también podía excusarse diciendo que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos debido a su estado de embriaguez. Después de todo amaba al pelirrojo, desde que lo conoció éste se había convertido en parte importante de su vida, era su amigo, su compañero y confidente; amaba todo de él, incluyendo esa seriedad tan característica y esa falsa máscara de frialdad, era su complemento perfecto.

Sin embargo, se encontraba ahí: solo, deprimido y lamentándose por su estupidez. Le dolía tanto haber perdido dos partes importantes de su vida al mismo tiempo. Tenía admitir que, en efecto, sentía remordimiento, pero no solo por haber engañado y perdido a su novio, también sentía un terrible vacío en el pecho por haber echado de una manera tan cruel a su mejor amigo.

Era lógico que estuviera muy enojado con él: tuvo el descaro de emborracharlo y seducirlo, pero el haberse dejado llevar por Sasuke no fue solo culpa del Uchiha, ambos eran culpables y debían asumirlo. Sin duda, no debió haber tratado de esa forma a su mejor amigo. El simple hecho de recordar la mirada herida del azabache cuando dejó su apartamento, le dolía.

Conocía al chico demasiado bien, y a pesar de que sabía ocultar sus sentimientos tras un muro de frialdad, para él no pasó desapercibida la tristeza y el dolor que poseían esos ojos tan negros y profundos. Aun así, Sasuke no merecía ninguna compasión por haberlo orillado a aquella situación, tenía la certeza de que el azabache nunca había estado interesado en él. ¿Acaso lo sedujo por pura diversión? ¿O es que el muy desgraciado aprovechó el momento para alejarlo de Gaara de una vez por todas?

Para nadie era un secreto que desde que Gaara y Sasuke se conocieron, no se llevaron nada bien. Eran constantes las discusiones y reclamos que Naruto había tenido que soportar por parte de ambos, fueron innumerables las veces que Sasuke le exigió que terminara con el pelirrojo argumentando que no le convenía y que solo le estaba utilizando.

Debía aceptar que el Uchiha era muy hábil a la hora de ingeniarse un plan, y no era extraño pensar que esta vez lo había hecho a propósito para separarlo de Gaara. ¿Acaso Sasuke sería tan ruin como para llegar tan lejos?

Hacer esa deducción solo lo lleno de furia y resentimiento, para él estaba claro que todo había sido provocado adrede por éste. Después de todo, era un niño mimado y caprichoso que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Pero no le iba a dar ese gusto, él recuperaría a Gaara tarde o temprano y si no lo lograba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Era el momento de arreglar las cosas. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró un desastre aún mayor: el sofá de cuero color negro se encontraba completamente sucio con rastros de cerveza derramada, botanas y otra sustancia sospechosa, la cual prefirió ignorar.

El piso de madera también evidenciaba rastros de líquido derramado, y en cuanto a la mesa de centro, debía deshacerse de las latas vacías de aquel brebaje del infierno que jamás volvería a ingerir. ¡Cuánto agradecía el hecho de no haber comprado una jodida alfombra, de lo contrario también estaría hecha un reverendo lío!

Cuando terminó de limpiar eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, el día se le había pasado volando.

Después de hacer el aseo y comer ramen, se arregló un poco dispuesto a salir en busca de lo que serían elementos indispensables para la reconquista como flores, globos llamativos, chocolates, alguna joya entre otras cosas; pero repentinamente tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién será el inoportuno? —murmuró molesto—. Quizás es Gaara que ha venido a perdonarme —exclamó con ilusión.

No dijo más, le tomó un segundo acercarse a la puerta, se ajustó la camisa, se arregló el cabello, respiró profundo y con una enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta.

Sorpresa la que se llevó cuando de un momento a otro estuvo tirado en el suelo con la mano sobando su mejilla izquierda. Observó incrédulo a la persona que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola, idiota —saludó irónicamente un joven alto de negros cabellos.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio levantándose del piso— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a golpearme?!

—No tengo tiempo que perder dándote explicaciones —repuso tajante y entró al apartamento—. ¿Dónde están las cosas de Gaara? Vengo a por ellas.

—¿Gaara? ¿Está contigo? —cuestionó con recelo acercándose al otro chico— ¿Cómo está? —lo tomó por los hombros con desesperación.

—Sí, está conmigo —aseguró alejándose bruscamente del rubio—. Me ha pedido que viniera a recoger sus cosas, por obvias razones se niega a verte o hablar contigo —afirmó mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo colocaba en los labios—. Y no lo culpo, eres un completo idiota.

—Oye, imbécil. ¿A ti quién te dio permiso de fumar en mi casa? —le quito el cigarrillo y lo arrojó lejos—. Necesito hablar con Gaara, quiero que me escuche, yo…

—No importa lo que digas —se sentó en el sillón de la sala—. Las acciones valen más que mil palabras —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Lo que no logro comprender es: ¿Cómo teniendo a alguien como él, has terminado enredándote en la cama con otro? —bufó molesto—. Siempre lo supe, tarde o temprano cometerías alguna estupidez.

—No, no fue mi intención —añadió—, estaba tomado y no pude medir mis actos…

—No tienes que explicarme nada, no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer —se levantó para dirigirse al pasillo—. Ahora, ¿me ayudarás a buscar las cosas de él, o lo hago por mí mismo?

—¡No permitiré que te lleves nada suyo! —gritó ofuscado, tomando al de ojos negros por la solapa de la camisa—. Gaara volverá conmigo tarde o temprano.

—Quizás sea más tarde que… —se soltó con brusquedad del agarre—, mejor dicho, ¡nunca! —repuso con una de sus particulares sonrisas—. Parece que no conocieras a Gaara, Naruto. Su orgullo vale más que todo el amor que te pueda tener, lo has herido en lo más profundo de su ser, y así le bajes la luna —lo miró con superioridad—, no te perdonará. Eso tenlo por seguro.

—Tú solo estás dolido porque él me escogió a mí —afirmó ensanchando una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la cara de molestia por parte del otro.

—Tienes razón en algo, rubio idiota —se acercó a él—. Hace unos años, cuando Gaara me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, me molestó sentirme desplazado. Yo lo he amado toda la vida y nunca me ha importado ocultarlo, solo quería que él fuese feliz y si dicha felicidad la había encontrado a tu lado, yo no era quién para impedírselo. Lo dejé en tus manos, te confié su felicidad. Me hice a un lado y te di la oportunidad de hacerlo dichoso, y tú ¿qué hiciste? ¡Lo arruinaste todo! Ahora no vengas a reclamarme por tus errores —se miraron retadores por segundos, pero Sai no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo—. En fin, si no te molesta… dime donde están sus cosas. No espero pasarme el resto del día aquí discutiendo por estupideces. Después de todo lo que le has hecho no puedes negarle ese derecho, tómalo como una última petición de su parte —sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro indeciso del otro.

Naruto estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, todo lo que le decía ese joven era tan cierto que no podía negarlo, y tampoco podía negar el hecho de que era un miserable y que probablemente ya había perdido a Gaara para siempre. Si ahora se encontraba con Sai, sus esperanzas de reconquistarlo eran casi nulas.

Sai y Gaara eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes que él lo conociera. Durante su relación, Sai nunca se había inmiscuido, solo una vez se le acercó para darle una única advertencia: que amara y protegiera a Gaara, siempre. Después de eso simplemente se alejó. Entre su novio y el mejor amigo de éste, nunca hubo una ruptura, pero Sai nunca se había aparecido por su casa para visitarlo. Según le contaba Gaara, siempre se veían en el trabajo y de vez en cuando salían a comer.

Naruto y Sai no se llevaban bien, y a pesar de que era consciente de los sentimientos de éste hacia Gaara, Sai nunca se entrometió en su relación.

Definitivamente ellos dos tenían una amistad tan fuerte como la que tenía él mismo con Sasuke, con la gran diferencia de que Sai nunca sería capaz de armar una treta para separarlos.

—Bien, acompáñame —accedió finalmente mientras se conducía al pasillo que lo llevaría directo a la habitación. El azabache lo siguió y entraron al lugar.

Era la única habitación del apartamento, seguro Naruto nunca pensó en tener visitas cuando lo compró. Se preguntó si éste dormía en el sillón cuando Gaara y él se peleaban, eso le hizo mucha gracia. Por tanto, agregó con malicia—: Todavía huele a pecado aquí —calló cuando observó que el rubio lo miraba con furia, tanto que le pareció ver un tono rojo en sus azules orbes—. Bueno, a lo que venimos, saquemos sus cosas.

El arquitecto asintió y se dispuso a sacar dos maletas del clóset para meter la ropa y demás pertenencias de Gaara, no era tonto, sabía que si sacaba todas las cosas de su novio, él jamás volvería, así que sólo introdujo lo esencial: ropa, zapatos y cosas personales.

—Bien, eso es todo, Sai —dijo señalando las maletas—. Puedes llevárselo.

El chico asintió y tomó el equipaje, no eran pesadas, luego salieron de la habitación.

—Sai —titubeó Naruto—. ¿Crees que Gaara me perdone? Yo en realidad lo amo y lo quiero a mi lado —finalizó dedicando una mirada suplicante al aludido.

—Dime una cosa, Naruto —agregó el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿Quién era ese chico? Al parecer Gaara no le vio el rostro.

Naruto trato de reprimir los nervios que le invadían en ese momento. Debía agradecer el hecho de que Gaara no hubiese visto el rostro de su acompañante, de lo contrario eso sería la razón que lo terminaría de hundir.

—No era nadie importante —habló con dificultad—. Era un desconocido.

—Mmm… Así que ahora te acuestas con el primero que se te pasa por delante, ¿eh?

—¡Claro que no!

—Bueno, ya no importa —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero que al menos lo hayas disfrutado —lo miró seriamente—. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta: No, Gaara no te perdonará, al menos no por ahora. De manera que ni se te ocurra aparecerte en mi casa o te echaré a patadas. Debes agradecer que sólo te haya dado un puñetazo en vez de haberte molido a golpes.

No dijo más, dio media vuelta y salió con maletas en mano.

Naruto se quedó perplejo, pero Sai tenía razón: no era el momento de enfrentar a Gaara, debía esperar a que pasaran unos días y cuando estuviera más calmado, hablaría con él.

•••

Sai bajó por el ascensor y al llegar al parqueo se dirigió a su auto, colocó las maletas en la parte de atrás antes de subir al vehículo para dirigirse a casa.

—Maldito rubio idiota, me hubiera gustado romperle todos los huesos —bramó molesto—. Al menos ahora tendré una oportunidad con Gaara —sonrió ilusionado—. Debiste haberme dejado matarlo, cerecita; de solo recordar cómo te pusiste por él, me dan ganas de regresar y mandarlo al hospital.

_Se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, tenía un invitado y no debía desatenderlo. Escuchó un ruido que provenía de su habitación y corrió hasta ella para asegurarse que todo estaba bien._

_Cuando entró, se encontró a Gaara sentado en la cama con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Se acercó un poco y pudo escuchar sollozos, observó en el suelo el motivo del ruido anteriormente escuchado: era el celular del pelirrojo, totalmente destrozado._

_—Gaara… —susurró mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo—, sé que no estás bien, pero necesito que me digas, ¿qué ha sucedido?_

_El chico no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente y se abrazó a él de forma posesiva y necesitada. Pudo observar que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar._

_—Él… Naruto —murmuró entre sollozos sin romper el abrazo—. Él me engañó. —luego se soltó a llorar._

_—¿A qué te refieres con que te engañó? —inquirió curioso._

_—¡A eso, idiota! —dijo, incorporándose furioso._

_—«Vaya, pero es que ni estando sensible se le pasa lo gruñón» —pensó el azabache con cara de horror._

_—Lo encontré con otro chico —agregó cabizbajo._

_—¿Qué los viste haciendo exactamente?_

_—¡Los vi en nuestra cama! —gritó con dolor—. ¡Follando como posesos! —rompió en llanto y se abrazó al joven._

_El azabache no lo podía creer, tenía que ser una mala broma. La furia lo invadió, pero esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, mataría a ese rubio idiota aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Se apartó de su amigo con cuidado._

_—Lo mataré —gruñó—. A él, y al chico con el que te engañó._

_—¡No, no, no! —le suplicó Gaara abrazándole con fuerza—. ¡No le hagas daño! Y no sé quién era el otro chico, no pude verle el rostro._

_—¡A pesar de lo que te ha hecho, todavía le tienes consideraciones!_

_—No se trata de eso —titubeó—. Yo… yo lo amo, Sai —lo miró con tristeza._

_—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso regresarás con él? ¿Lo perdonarás?_

_—¡Claro que no! Solo… no quiero volver a verlo —aseguró—. Tampoco lo voy perdonar._

_—Es lo más sensato —aseguró el azabache mientras retomaba su postura en la cama—. Pero necesitas volver a su apartamento._

_—¿Estás loco? No quiero saber nada de él._

_—¿Cómo piensas recuperar tus cosas, entonces?_

_—No lo había pensado —dijo pensativo—. Tengo que idear algo. Tampoco quiero que venga aquí a molestarme —habló con desespero._

_—Pero necesitas tus cosas, Gaara —se levantó de la cama y tomó a su amigo de los hombros—. Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo._

_—Sí, pero no será ahora —afirmó alejándose del pelinegro—. ¿Podrías…?_

_—Esto no me huele nada bien —dijo el joven de cabellos negros con recelo._

_—¿Podrías ir tú por mis pertenencias, Sai? —añadió con ojos suplicantes—. No te costaría nada._

_—Ese idiota se negaría._

_—Vamos Sai, utiliza tus tácticas de manipulación. Sé que podrías convencerlo —le sonrió._

_—Podría matarlo y luego sacar tus cosas —dijo irónicamente._

_—No, te lo advierto —amenazó—. No le tocarás ni un cabello, no vale la pena —lo miró con tristeza._

_—No te prometo nada —se encogió de hombros._

_—¡Promételo! —demandó dedicándole a su amigo una mirada amenazante._

_—Como quieras…_

_—Sai…_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Huele a quemado_

_—¡Ahh…! —abandonó la habitación a toda velocidad._

—Te salvaste, rubio idiota…

Encendió el radio y condujo rumbo a casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	5. Primer enfrentamiento

_**Capítulo V: Primer enfrentamiento.**_

* * *

Entró al apartamento sigilosamente, era muy tarde, seguro su hermano estaría dormido y así evitaría el insoportable sermón de siempre. Estaba muy oscuro, podía tropezar con algo pero no quería arriesgarse a prender la luz.

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y dio unos cuantos pasos, la luz de la sala se encendió de repente y él se quedo inmóvil. Demasiado tarde, había sido descubierto.

Una silueta reposaba cerca de la ventana de la sala con los brazos cruzados y una mirada torva.

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, Sasuke? —preguntó sin moverse de su lugar con un tono de voz airado.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano—. Siempre llego tarde, ¿cuál es el problema? No eres mi padre, deberías estar durmiendo.

—Debería, pero no puedo cuando tengo un hermano imbécil que anda merodeando por la ciudad, y quién sabe en qué estado —repuso furioso— ¡¿Dónde estabas Sasuke?!

—Deja el melodrama —habló con hosquedad. Las peleas con Itachi eran molestas, siempre terminaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y su hermano era un idiota que lo trataba como a un niño—. Estaba con Shikamaru… ¿Feliz?

—Tomando como siempre, ¿nunca cambiarás tu forma de vida? —exclamó, demostrando un genio áspero—. No te presentaste a trabajar hoy, Sasuke. Tampoco llamaste para reportarte. ¿Crees que porque eres mi hermano te puedes dar esos lujos? Pues te equivocas.

—Ya sé que debí llamar, pero mi celular se quedó sin batería y no te pude avisar que estaba indispuesto y no podría presentarme hoy —agregó indiferente.

—Encima me vienes con excusas baratas —bufó molesto—. Supongo que no estabas con Naruto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —fingió indiferencia.

—Porque me llamó por la mañana para avisarme que estaba enfermo y no se presentaría a trabajar. No todos son unos irresponsables y desconsiderados como tú, Sasuke. Deberías aprender un poco de él.

—¡Mejor cállate, Itachi! —gritó furioso—. No estuve tomando ni nada parecido. Dormí en casa de Shikamaru, ya te lo dije. ¡Ahora déjame en paz, estoy cansado, y lo último que quiero es escuchar tus reclamos! —escupió sus palabras con desprecio, mirando a su hermano con furia, luego se dirigió a su habitación y se escuchó el azote de la puerta.

—Maldito niñato malcriado —murmuró—. Pero por lo visto, algo lo agobia —suspiro pesadamente, apagó las luces y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado boca abajo sobre su amplia cama, con el rostro escondido en la almohada tratando se tranquilizarse por la discusión anterior. Así como también, tratando de reprimir los recuerdos de su desgracia.

—Maldita la hora en que decidí vivir contigo, Itachi idiota —rezongaba—. Maldito dobe cabeza hueca. Maldito el momento en el que me enamoré de ti —ahogó un suspiro lastimero—. Eres un completo estúpido, Sasuke. Tú sufriendo por ese usuratonkachi… —golpeó la almohada con fuerza y se dio vuelta para observar el techo—. Naruto, eres un tarado —se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama pero un dolor punzante en su espalda baja, lo aquejó —, y un bruto —agregó para levantarse con cuidado y poder cambiarse de ropa.

Se recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y cruzó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, pensar en el rubio le traía sentimientos encontrados: por un lado estaba el hecho de que lo odiaba por estúpido, y por el otro, no podía evitar quererlo. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes en su mente, no negaba que había sido el mejor momento de su vida y cerró los ojos para recordarlo: El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo, sentirlo moviéndose entre sus piernas, el roce de su tórrida piel y sus manos recorriendo la suya propia con vehemencia, mancillando su cuerpo, dejando huellas que tardarían días en desaparecer. La calidez del miembro ajeno dentro de él, las fuertes embestidas y la ola de placer que los envolvía. Los besos apasionados, mordiscos y caricias, los gemidos y sonidos obscenos que salían de su boca; una sonrisa adornó su rostro y la dicha inundó su pecho, valía la pena luchar por ese rubio tonto que lo hacía tan feliz.

Tendría que pensar: ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Naruto? Hablaría con él y lo haría comprender. Después de todo eran amigos, lo conocía muy bien. Pero hacerlo entrar en razón era todo un reto, ese tarado eran tan terco como él mismo, sin embargo lucharía por éste. Estaba seguro de que ya no había obstáculos entre ellos, Gaara ya no era un impedimento, nadie más quién lo atara y lo separara de él.

Debía dormir, relajó su mente y su cuerpo, mañana sería un día pesado e imperaba descansar.

•••

Condujo hasta llegar al edifico de la constructora Uchiha, estacionó el auto, tomó su maletín y salió.

Minutos después, entró en el elevador y suspiró profundamente. Tendría que sobrevivir a ese día de cualquier manera, a pesar de que le había dicho a Itachi que estaba enfermo, no podían quedarse encerrado en el apartamento. Era mejor ocupar su tiempo en algo productivo, así que se concentraría en el trabajo.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, no quería toparse con el responsable de su pesadilla, el motivo de sus problemas. Salió del elevador, todavía era temprano así que probablemente nadie había llegado. Se dirigió a su oficina y comprobó que su secretaría tampoco estaba.

Entro al lugar, cerró la puerta y aprovechó para arreglar asuntos pendientes. Caminó hacia su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en la computadora.

Los minutos pasaron, dieron las ocho y media. Escuchó ruidos afuera y salió para comprobar que su secretaria, en efecto, había llegado.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! —saludó enérgicamente acercándose al escritorio de la misma.

—¡Buenos días, Naruto! Me tenías preocupada —aseguró fijándose en el chico—. Te ves demacrado, ¿por qué no te presentaste ayer? Te llamé muchas veces, pero me salía el buzón.

—Sí, bueno estaba… un poco indispuesto —dijo inseguro—. Pero ya me siento mejor.

—Me alegro que así sea —aseguró con una cálida sonrisa—. Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Lo sé —sonrió nervioso, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. Es por eso que…

Su mirada se cruzó en la de unos ojos negros profundos que lo observaban con una mezcla de sentimientos que no supo distinguir. Sasuke se encontraba frente a su oficina, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

El rencor lo invadió y desvió la mirada para posarla en su secretaria.

—Sakura-chan, ¿podrías llevarme un café? —pidió con seriedad y tranquilidad fingida, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí cuanto antes—. Me lo llevas a la oficina, por favor —dio media vuelta, se metió en su lugar de trabajo y cerró la puerta tras su paso.

Sakura quedó sorprendida por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Nunca había visto ese intercambio de miradas por parte de esos dos. Los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, eran muy cercanos y así fue como conoció a Sasuke, aunque con él no tenía la misma relación que con el rubio. Por alguna razón que no sabría explicar, ese Uchiha nunca fue de su agrado, sólo lo soportaba a causa de Naruto, y por él mismo, es que pudo conseguir trabajar para Itachi.

Es por ello que le pareció extraña la actitud de su jefe. No era común que ignorara de esa forma al azabache, todos los días se saludaban por las mañanas y luego platicaban un rato. Muy raras veces se peleaban y cuando lo hacían no pasaban mucho tiempo sin arreglar las cosas, pero esta vez sus miradas fueron diferentes, se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Definitivamente no había sido una pelea tonta, estaba segura que lo sucedido era muy grave.

•••

Sasuke se disponía a abrir la puerta de su oficina cuando escuchó al rubio hablando con su secretaria, después de todo su oficina quedaba al lado de la del Uzumaki. Volteó a observar al chico, se veía diferente, notó el cansancio en sus ojos y lo forzada que se veía su sonrisa. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando los ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, muchos sentimientos lo invadieron en ese momento: pánico, inquina, dolor, nostalgia y finalmente, tristeza cuando observó el rencor con el que lo veían los ojos contrarios.

Suspiró amargamente, le dio instrucciones a su secretaria Karin de que no lo molestaran. Después entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debía ser fuerte para enfrentar al rubio. Por lo visto lo seguía odiando, no sería fácil convencerlo de lo contrario, pero era necesario.

Por el momento se dedicaría a trabajar, no quería escuchar los eternos sermones de su hermano con respecto a su irresponsabilidad. Se permitió olvidar de momento al rubio y comenzar a resolver los proyectos que tenía pendientes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a un asustado Suigetsu.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué entras de esa forma? —inquirió Sasuke con molestia—. ¿Qué no sabes tocar?

—Lo siento —murmuró con falsedad—, pero te recuerdo que esta también es mi oficina.

—Hmp —fue la respuesta de su compañero—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de susto?

—Me va a matar… —repuso con aura depresiva—. ¡Te juro que un día tu hermano me va a matar!

—Itachi… —susurró desinteresado—. ¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó observando la cara devastada de su compañero.

—¡Dice que eres un irresponsable y que debemos ponernos a trabajar, ahora! —gritó con desesperación—. Todo esto es tu culpa, si no lo hicieras enojar no se descargaría conmigo.

—Ese idiota —bufó—. Ya deja el drama y sigamos con el proyecto.

—Como digas…

Suigetsu se calmó y se encaminó a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar, Sasuke lo observaba divertido— «Ese tonto. Otra razón para odiar a Itachi, ponerme en la misma oficina con ese histérico.»—suspiró pesadamente—«En cambio el dobe tiene una oficina para él solo.»

Maldito Itachi, nunca confiaría en sus facultades ¿Por qué el rubio podía tener una oficina solo para él? Claro, según su hermano: "No puede confiar en la oveja negra de Sasuke". Desgraciado, aunque no sería mala idea si lo ubicara en el mismo lugar que Naruto —se reprendió mentalmente, no debía pensar en el rubio, prometió enfocarse en el proyecto y así lo hizo, se incorporó y continuó con su trabajo.

•••

Se pasó toda la tarde adelantando proyectos que tenía pendientes. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, era hora del almuerzo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo mientras continuaba escribiendo en la computadora.

—Naruto… —volteó a ver a quien lo llamaba—. ¿No irás a almorzar?

—Claro, Sakura-chan, solo terminaré esto —aseguró—. No te preocupes, puedes ir tú.

—Está bien, estaré en la cafetería por si me necesitas —el chico asintió con una leve sonrisa y ella salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

Cuando terminó se dispuso a salir de la oficina, cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia el elevador al que entró. La cafetería estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, todos los trabajadores comían ahí. El servicio era muy bueno, no cabe duda de que a pesar de tener un jefe bastante estricto, éste se preocupaba por sus empleados.

Al llegar observó el lugar, al parecer todos estaban ahí. Por suerte, no eran muchos, puesto que la cafetería no era tan grande; pero había mesas de sobra para todos.

Se dirigió a la fila, esperaba que se hubieran acordado de guardarle su preciado ramen. Al llegar su turno, la cocinera le sonrió, lo conocían muy bien, por lo tanto no era necesario el intercambio de palabras y le fue otorgada una buena porción de aquella comida que tanto le gustaba. Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a la mujer y buscó una mesa vacía.

A lo lejos podía distinguir los cabellos rosa de su secretaria, quien estaba acompañada de una chica pelirroja, debía ser Karin, la secretaría de Sasuke y una chica de negros cabellos con tintes azules, Hinata la chica de recursos humanos. No se sentaría con ellas, pues no quería interrumpirlas, para ellas debía ser incómodo estar en presencia de su superior.

Suspiró resignado y se sentó en una mesa que estaba sola y algo alejada de las demás. Era extraño comer solo, siempre comía junto a Sasuke pero por obvias razones había descartado esa posibilidad, prefería eso a volver a ver a ese cara dura.

Comía tranquilamente, degustaba su adorado ramen cuando escuchó que alguien movía la silla frente a él y se sentaba. No se molestó en mirar, no era prohibido sentarse en una mesa ocupada y tampoco era de su propiedad, hasta que la persona habló:

—Naruto —murmuró y se aclaró la garganta—. Necesitamos hablar.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿No lo dejaría ni comer en paz? Que buen momento el que había escogido para molestarlo. Optó por lo más sencillo, ignorarlo.

Por fin tenía al rubio frente a él y no sabía qué decir, hablar con él era difícil y aparentemente, el chico no le facilitaría las cosas. Lo estaba ignorando, odiaba sus actitudes infantiles.

—Naruto… —dijo apretando los puños—. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

El grito del azabache no hizo más que molestarlo ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que después de haberle complicado la vida lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiese pasado? Pues estaba muy equivocado.

Tomó el tazón de ramen a medio terminar y se levantó de la silla, dio media vuelta para irse pero sintió un brazo aferrando el suyo e impidiéndole moverse.

—No te irás sin que antes aclaremos las cosas —dijo el azabache con un tono amenazante que no le gustó al Uzumaki.

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre, casi tirando el tazón que sostenía para dirigirle una mirada sombría al otro—. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —aseguró, sosteniendo una batalla de miradas que comenzaba por parte de ambos—. Está más que claro que tú y yo, ya no somos amigos, así que déjame en paz.

—Lo único que queda claro es que eres un maldito terco —agregó cuando vio que el rubio se iba—. Yo no soy culpable de lo que pasó, al menos no el único.

—Mejor cállate, conseguiste lo que querías ¿no? —le miró altivo—. Me separaste de Gaara con tus enredos, pero ni creas que lo permitiré —le retó cuando vio que el moreno se tensaba y suavizaba la mirada—. Yo voy a recuperarlo así sea lo último que haga. ¡Ahora déjame en paz! —tiró el tazón en el basurero más cercano y se dirigió al ascensor, pronto terminaría la hora del almuerzo, pero él ya no quería estar ahí. La próxima vez no sería capaz de aguantarse las ganas de partirle la cara a Sasuke. Sin embargo, estaban en su lugar de trabajo y no se permitiría dar un espectáculo, o Itachi se enojaría y lo más probable, lo despediría por golpear al imbécil de su hermano menor.

Sasuke estaba dolido, enojado y se sentía sobre todo impotente. Naruto le afirmó que lucharía por Gaara, era probable que el pelirrojo lo perdonara, o tal vez no, era muy pronto como para darse por vencido pero jamás había visto tanta ira y desprecio en los ojos de su amigo, lo estaba odiando y eso le era insoportable.

Suspiró agobiado y se sentó en la silla. Vio a su alrededor que todos lo miraban, no se percataron que habían montado un espectáculo y seguro Itachi se enteraría al respecto.

—Otro sermón —pensó, desganado.

La hora de almuerzo se acabó y debía ir a trabajar para ocupar su mente en algo que no fuese el rubio idiota de su ex amigo. Se levantó de la silla y tomó el ascensor para ir a su oficina. Le esperaban días duros y lo sabía, era inevitable, pero había tomado la decisión de no rendirse con el rubio; aunque empezaba a pensar que quizás no había sido la adecuada.

•••

Los días pasaban y la situación era la misma, Sasuke trataba de acercarse a Naruto y éste lo rechazaba o lo ignoraba hasta el punto que el rubio había pedido que le llevaran el almuerzo a su oficina para no toparse con el azabache.

Sasuke estaba frustrado, tenía muchas cosas acumuladas: el trabajo, los sermones de Itachi, la explicación que le había tenido que dar a su hermano con respecto a lo que había pasado días atrás en la cafetería: sí, le había llegado el chisme y para colmo, el rechazo de Naruto.

En fin, tanta presión acumulada y todos sus intentos fallidos por acercarse a Naruto lo estaban matando. Ni siquiera podía desahogarse con el alcohol ya que su hermano lo tenía amenazado: si volvía borracho y faltaba al trabajo, estaba despedido. Definitivamente, su idiota hermano mayor, era su verdugo.

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? —dijo colocándose el móvil en la oreja derecha.

—Hola, Sasuke —se escuchaba el tono monótono del otro lado de la línea.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto curioso, era extraño que su amigo lo llamara.

—Que problemático —musitó con pereza, el aludido—. Quería saber si… ¿Ya hablaste con Naruto?

—Tks —se limitó chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

—Ya veo… —se escuchó un bufido—. ¿Has tratado de hablar con él en…?

—Sí, Shikamaru —lo interrumpió —. He tratado de hablarle durante el almuerzo, a la salida… Pero simplemente me ignora.

—Debes acorralarlo —agregó con seguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Debes buscar un lugar en el cual no tenga más remedio que escucharte —agregó cansado. Seguro pensaba que a su amigo el amor le estaba consumiendo las neuronas.

—Su oficina… —susurró— ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?!

—De nada… —se escuchó un suspiro—. Bueno, suerte. Me llamas luego para decirme cómo te fue, me tengo que ir —se escuchó el grito de una chica llamándolo.

—Claro, me saludas a Temari —dijo con burla y colgó el móvil.

Bien, ahora tenía un plan. Hablaría con ese dobe por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	6. Dos palabras, un sentimiento

**Capítulo VI: Dos palabras, un sentimiento.**

* * *

Tomó el auricular, presionó una tecla del teléfono y habló—: Karin, ven a mi oficina de inmediato —colgó.

Se abrió la puerta y una pelirroja hizo aparición—. Sasuke-san, ¿me necesitaba? —preguntó cerrando la puerta y acercándose al joven.

—Karin, tú eres amiga de Sakura, ¿cierto? —preguntó enarcando una ceja mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

—Sí, así es —afirmó dudosa.

—¿Sabes que Naruto almuerza en su oficina?

—Sí, lo sé. El joven Uzumaki almuerza ahí desde hace tres días.

—¿Sabes quién le lleva el almuerzo? —inquirió curioso arrugando el entrecejo.

—Sakura lo manda a ordenar un poco antes, y luego ella se lo entrega en su oficina para luego salir a almorzar.

—Muy bien, Karin, necesito que me hagas un favor —agregó entrelazando las manos a la altura de su rostro.

—Por supuesto, joven Uchiha. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

•••

—Sí, Oba-chan prometo hacer tiempo para cenar contigo.

—_Más te vale mocoso, de lo contrario iré a jalarte de las orejas _—se escuchaba una señora molesta del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ¡ya te dije que lo haré ´ttebayo! —respondió inquieto, mientras se acercaba a la ventana y observaba el paisaje de la ciudad.

Se escucharon toques en la puerta que captaron su atención.

—¡Pasa, Sakura-chan! —elevó la voz para que le escucharan—. No, oba-chan, no es a ti. Sí, es Sakura-chan que me trae el almuerzo.

Escuchó que ésta era abierta y luego cerrada.

_—¡¿Todavía comes de esa porquería de cafetería?!_ —gritó encolerizada la mujer.

—No me queda de otra y no está tan mal —murmuró apenado. De repente se oyó un ruido a su espalda—. Déjalo sobre la mesa Sakura-chan y vete a almorzar. Gracias —dijo aún sin voltear.

—Puedo esperar…

Esa voz lo alertó, era muy conocida. Abrió los ojos en demasía y volteó bruscamente.

—O-Oba-chan …Te llamo luego —colgó el teléfono y se quedó inmóvil frente a la persona que lo veía con seriedad.

—Vengo a hablar contigo y me escucharás lo quieras o no.

Le tomó un momento asimilar la situación, frunció el ceño con disgusto—. Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar Sasuke, ahora retírate si no quieres problemas.

—No me iré, y tú tampoco —aseguró, mostrándole la llave de la cerradura que sostenía en la mano—. Saldremos de aquí hasta que me escuches.

—¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! —grito exasperado jalándose los cabellos y caminando de un lado a otro—. ¡Déjame en paz!

—Siéntate y cálmate.

—¿Qué me siente y me calme? —dijo acercándose al azabache con brusquedad para tomarlo de la camisa—. ¿Por qué mejor no te largas y me dejas tranquilo? —lo empujó.

—¡Ya te dije que voy a hablar contigo lo quieras o no! —gruñó haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

—¡Habla entonces!

El moreno suspiró pausadamente intentando por todos los medios calmarse y no moler a golpes al tarado frente a él. Se acercó al sillón cerca de la pared y se acomodó.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó con Gaara, Naruto —empezó a disculparse. La sinceridad se notaba en su mirada, observó que el rubio se destensaba y continuó—: No sé qué es lo que piensas de mí, pero te aseguro que no fue mi intención que pasará eso —un bufido cargado de ironía por parte del rubio se hizo presente.

—No me vengas con eso, Sasuke —habló posando su mirada en la del contrario—. Tú siempre has querido separarme de Gaara, fue tu oportunidad perfecta.

—Tienes razón —afirmó echando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Nunca me gustó verte con él, pero no por eso iba a planear algo tan mezquino.

—Me gustaría creerte, Sasuke, créeme que sí —aseguró sentándose en la silla del escritorio—. Pero no sé qué pensar. Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Yo… —su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Una sensación de vértigo lo invadió. Ese era el momento indicado para confesarle que lo amaba—. Yo, lo hice porque…

—Lo sabía, un capricho tuyo —murmuró sobándose la cien—. Entonces si no fue tu intención, ¿me ayudarías a recuperar a Gaara? —una última prueba, esperaba que Sasuke la pasara.

—¡No, no te ayudaría! —gruñó exaltándose, se levantó del sillón y se acercó al escritorio, el cual golpeó con su puño—. ¡No lo haré nunca y espero que no regreses con ese estúpido mapache sin cejas!

Perdió todo uso de su autocontrol y su carácter salió a flote gracias a que los celos lo gobernaron.

La furia invadió de lleno a Naruto, sabía que Sasuke mentía y lo pudo comprobar con su negativa y su actitud.

—¡Lárgate, Sasuke! ¡Eres un egoísta!—gritó levantándose de la silla y señalando la puerta—. Abre la maldita puerta y lárgate de una vez, no vuelvas a pisar mi oficina.

—¡¿Yo, egoísta?! ¡¿Qué hay de ti?! Sólo piensas en ese maldito pelirrojo y ¿yo, qué? —sabía que estaba cometiendo un grave error, pero era muy tarde para remediarlo, estaba consumido por el dolor y ya no podía pensar con claridad—. ¡¿Solo fui un juguete con el que te acostaste?! ¡¿Piensas que puedes echarme a la basura así como si nada?!

—¡No seas bastardo, Sasuke! ¡No eres una princesita! —gritó sarcástico— ¡Ni que hubiese sido el primer tipo con el que te revuelcas!

No podía soportar esa situación, tenía ganas de gritarle toda la verdad en la cara, pero la claridad se hizo presente y su orgullo no se vería pisoteado por ese idiota—. ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, debía soportar un poco más pero las lágrimas de impotencia amenazaban con salir y sí seguía así le proporcionaría una buena golpiza a ese dobe que era lo que se merecía, pero sin dudad eso empeoraría las cosas. Definitivamente la mejor opción era salir de inmediato.

—Así que lo admites, ¿no? Estropeaste mi relación con Gaara por tu soberbia.

—¿Soberbia? —esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo que lo atravesaba una y otra vez.

Odiaba mostrarse débil ante los demás y peor aún, frente a Naruto. Así que, tomó valor, respiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse, volteó y decidió acercarse cautelosamente hacia él, quien parecía sorprendido al verlo de esa manera, tan susceptible.

Colocó su mano en la parte de atrás de la rubia cabeza y se aproximó lo suficiente hasta rozar sus alientos.

—Dobe… —susurró mirándolo a los ojos—. No quería hacerte daño. La razón por la que no quiero verte junto a Gaara, es porque… duele —titubeó bajando la mirada un segundo y así recobrar valor. Suspiró y lo observó de nuevo a los ojos—. Yo… —se acercó lentamente y rozó los labios con los de su amigo, el cual le correspondió de forma mecánica. Poco a poco se fueron envolviendo en su beso profundo y tierno, lleno de sentimientos que Sasuke distinguía a la perfección pero que el rubio no comprendía del todo.

Se separaron un poco, el Uchiha lo observó con detenimiento y añoranza—. Naruto… —acarició las marquitas en su rostro con sus dedos— Yo… te —las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, pero era el momento, no tendría otra oportunidad, necesitaba confesar ese sentimiento con el que ha estado cargando por años. No más silencio, era tiempo de hablar, así que tragó grueso y tomó todo el valor posible—: Te amo, dobe.

Esperó… No quedaba más que esperar una reacción por parte del rubio, observó que el Uzumaki cambiaba su semblante de uno tranquilo y pacifico a otro tenso y sorprendido.

—"Yo te amo, te amo, te amo…" —la palabras hacían eco en su mente ¿Cómo asimilar tal situación? ¿Fue una alucinación? ¿Sasuke le había dicho que lo amaba? Imposible. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tantos años. Estaba volviéndose loco, era la única explicación. Pero ese beso…

Sasuke lo observaba con detenimiento, pudo notar que su amigo se debatía internamente. Aunque debía esperar, la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

—Naruto… —titubeó—. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos—. ¿Será cierto? ¿Me ama? Pero ¿por qué ahora? Justo cuando terminé con Gaara. ¿Gaara?

«¡Maldición! ¡Es otro de sus malditos juegos!» —salió de sus cavilaciones para fijar su mirada en los ojos profundos que lo observaban llenos de incertidumbre, temor y ansiedad.

—Sasuke… —susurró suavemente acercándose al Uchiha, quien lo miró nervioso cuando sintió su cercanía. Acarició el níveo rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, éste le correspondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y profundizaron el contacto.

Estaba tan absorto en el acto que no sintió cuando una mano se introducía sigilosamente en el bolsillo de su saco y sacaba un objeto.

El rubio rompió el beso abruptamente y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa al moreno, quien estaba un poco atolondrado debido al apasionado beso que habían compartido.

Naruto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, colocó la llave y la giró. Volteó a ver al Uchiha dedicándole una mirada fría y sombría.

—Sasuke, la puerta ya está abierta —musitó con tono cortante—. Así que sugiero te largues ahora mismo y no vuelvas a cruzar por ella o no respondo —agregó con un tono amenazador.

Sasuke respiró entrecortadamente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué Naruto le hablaba de esa forma?

—Na-Naruto pero…

—¡Pero nada, Sasuke! ¿Creíste que caería así de fácil en tus redes? ¡Pues lamento decirte que te equivocaste! —gruñó iracundo, luego respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse—. Ahora vete… —agregó impaciente con los ojos cerrados y señalando la puerta.

El Uchiha se tragó su orgullo, camino hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y la abrió para salir sin mirar atrás. Al parecer la hora de almuerzo había terminado, las secretarias se encontraban en sus lugares y lo observaban sorprendidas cuando azotó la puerta de la oficina de Naruto. Se encerró en la suya propia, tomó sus cosas y salió sin dar explicaciones.

•••

Naruto se removía impaciente en su asiento, a pesar de que habían pasado un par de horas desde la intensa pelea con Sasuke, seguía pensando en lo descarado que había sido su ex amigo al entrar de esa forma y tratar de envolverlo con sus engaños.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa, Naruto —abrió la puerta lentamente su secretaria—. Espero no interrumpirte, ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante, pasa —le señalo el asiento frente a él—. Siéntate, ¿sucede algo?

—No, solo vengo a entregarte estos papeles —le mostró un sobre y lo colocó sobre el escritorio—. Ya es hora de salida, ¿piensas quedarte más tiempo?

—No, tranquila —habló agitando la mano—. Puedes ir a tu casa, yo me quedaré un rato más a terminar unos asuntos.

La chica notó lo inquieto e impaciente que estaba su jefe y amigo, curiosa y preocupada se aventuró a preguntar—: Naruto… Estás pasando por un mal momento, ¿cierto? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto lo pensó un momento, su amiga era muy perceptiva y no le podía ocultar nada, de lo contrario jamás lo dejaría tranquilo. Suspiró resignado y agregó—: Sakura, terminé con Gaara.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendida— ¿Co-cómo que terminaste con Gaara? ¡Si estaban de lo más felices!

—Es una larga historia, Sakura-chan —dijo fastidiado, sería mejor no entrar en detalles. Sobre todo porque fue a él a quien terminaron—, y sinceramente, no me apetece hablar al respecto.

—Sasuke tiene que ver en esto, ¿verdad? —definitivamente esa chica era de temer, a veces se preguntaba dónde escondía la bola de cristal. ¿O es que él era tan evidente?

—No, no metas al teme en esto, Sakura-chan —se apresuró a decir nervioso, lo cual la chica percibió al instante.

—Entonces, ¿por qué salió como alma que lleva el diablo? —el rubio la observó confundido—. Ya sabes, esta tarde, cuando salió de tu oficina; tuvieron una pelea y al parecer fue muy fuerte. La cara de Sasuke lo dijo todo.

Era inevitable que se dieran cuenta, lo que ese día había acontecido fue un torbellino de emociones. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos tenía poderes especiales, de lo contrario la oficina hubiese volado en mil pedazos.

—Sakura-chan, entiendo tu preocupación, de veras. Pero prefiero no hablar al respecto —repuso de manera conciliadora—. En efecto, Sasuke y yo tenemos problemas que probablemente no vamos a resolver. Sin embargo, es algo que solo nos compete a ambos.

—De eso nada, Naruto. Yo quiero ayudarte —propuso la joven.

—Gracias, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. Ahora mejor vete a casa, Lee debe estar esperándote.

Ese día no conseguiría sonsacarle nada al rubio. Sin embargo, sabía que en efecto, Sasuke y Naruto tenían problemas y la razón principal era Gaara.

•••

Salió de la compañía, se encontraba cansado. Había sido un terrible día y lo único que quería era darse un largo y relajante baño.

Entró al auto y condujo hacía su casa. Tomó su celular y marco un número muy conocido para él.

—_El número al que marcó, se encuentra fuera de_ servicio —escuchó el mensaje del operador, gruñó y tiró el teléfono en el asiento de copiloto.

—Bueno, si no me contestas las llamadas, entonces tendrás que escucharme frente a frente —se puso en marcha y aceleró.

Condujo hasta un edificio, se estacionó algo alejado y observó con detenimiento el lugar, después de unos minutos decidió bajar y dirigirse hasta éste.

Entró y tomó el ascensor, presionó el botón que indicaba el piso. Al llegar, salió lentamente para acercarse a la puerta. Respiró con intensidad y se debatió internamente entre tocar o no. Finalmente optó por tocar, escuchó que unas voces hablaban adentro.

Después de unos minutos abrieron la puerta, para su suerte frente a él estaba el motivo de su visita.

—Gaara… —le sonrió con cariño. El chico de rojos cabellos no salía de su estupefacción, pero cuando el rubio le acarició la mejilla, reaccionó. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Naruto alcanzó a colocar su pie en el marco e impidió así que la cerrara por completo.

—Gaara, por favor. Tenemos que hablar —dijo suplicante.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, traidor. Lárgate —respondió cortante.

—Vamos, por favor. Déjame explicarte, fue un error —trató de abrir la puerta pero el peso del chico se lo impedía—. Gaara, yo te amo. Perdóname —suplicó.

La puerta se abrió de repente y una figura diferente a la que esperaba se dejó ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Uzumaki? Te dije claramente que no vinieras a molestar a mi casa —el chico se encontraba con sus manos a ambos lados del marco de la puerta, impidiéndole la entrada.

—Sai, necesito hablar con Gaara. Por favor, hazte a un lado.

—Olvídalo, rubio tonto, será mejor que te vayas o llamo a la policía. Ya sabes que no puedo ensuciarme las manos contigo, de lo contrario con gusto te echaba a patadas.

Naruto comprendió que por ese medio no conseguiría más que problemas, resignado dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes gritar a todo pulmón—: ¡Gaara, tarde o temprano tendrás que darme la cara! ¡No podrás esconderte toda la vida y no olvides que te amo! —gritó con más fuerza las últimas palabras, esperando que sus sentimientos llegasen al otro de esa manera.

Sai lo observaba iracundo y Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona para luego dirigirse al elevador.

•••

Observó con recelo cómo el rubio se iba, cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no representaba ningún problema, cerró la puerta y buscó con la mirada a Gaara.

Lo encontró sentado en el sillón de la sala, cabizbajo. Se acercó lentamente hasta él. Lo notó tenso y con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Se inclinó frente al chico hasta quedar a su altura y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Gaara, tranquilízate. Ya se fue —aseguró con una sonrisa para calmar a su amigo.

Éste no respondió, dejó de presionar sus puños y se aferró a las pálidas manos del otro.

—Sai, él está… cambiado —susurró con pesar.

—Tan solo ha pasado una semana, Gaara.

—Lo sé, pero noto la diferencia. Está cansado y pude sentir su frustración —se abrazó al chico de cabellos negros frente a él.

Éste le correspondió y lo abrazó fuertemente acariciando su espalda con cariño.

—Sai… —musitó temeroso—. Lo que me dijo… ¿Crees que sea cierto?

—Mmmm…. —sería mejor no darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco podía desilusionarlo— «Que complicado» —pensó—. No lo sé Gaara, es difícil saber cómo piensa ese idiota.

—Pero se escuchaba tan sincero, me miró como antes… —sonrió con ilusión, algo que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante—. Dijo que me ama, pero es tan confuso, aún duele lo que me hizo —presionó con fuerza al moreno.

—Detente, Gaara. Vas a asfixiarme —se apartó del pelirrojo y lo tomó de los hombros—. No te presiones, el tiempo lo dirá. Además, ¿quién te manda a meterte con un rubio tonto cabeza hueca? —Gaara se rió por lo bajo y el azabache se levantó.

—Tienes razón, Sai —repuso con una sincera sonrisa—. No sé qué haría sin ti, gracias.

—De nada —le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora, a descansar —hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole la habitación. El joven de cabello rojo solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

•••

Bajó al vestíbulo y caminó hacia su auto. Conducía impaciente rumbo a su casa, pensando en los acontecimientos del día.

Primero la intromisión de Sasuke en su oficina, la pelea, el beso, la falsa declaración, otro beso, más pelea. Luego la charla con Sakura, el trabajo… Gaara y Sai.

La cara del pelirrojo, se veía más tranquilo pero estaba más delgado, a su parecer y, ¿por qué diablos estaba viviendo con Sai? Cuando bien pudo haber buscado un lugar para vivir. El Sabaku no, no era ningún mendigo, bien podría valerse por el mismo. ¡Arg! Se volvería loco. Maldito Sai, era un aprovechado, lo mataría; eso sería lo ideal. Esta situación lo superaba de sobre manera.

El sonido del móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos irritantes.

Tomó el teléfono y observó el nombre en la pantalla—. ¿Hola, Shikamaru? ¿Pasa algo? —era extraño que su amigo lo llamara a esas horas de la noche, ya era bastante tarde.

_—¿Naruto?_ —se escuchaba un ruido muy fuerte. ¿Música?

—¿Dónde estás metido, Shikamaru? Casi no te escuchó.

—_Naruto, tenemos un problema. Necesito que vengas_ —Uzumaki comenzó a inquietarse.

—¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—_Sí, yo estoy bien. Pero no se trata de mí… —_era complicado escucharlo por el fuerte sonido que se colaba, pero notó el tono preocupado de su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

_—Necesito que vengas cuanto antes, Naruto. Es Sasuke…_ —ese nombre retumbaba en su mente—. _No está bien…_

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	7. ¿Efectos del alcohol?, ¿o es la verdad?

**Capítulo VII: Arrebato.**

* * *

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó al lugar indicado, buscó un sitio donde estacionar su coche. Era viernes, por lo tanto el lugar estaba repleto de gente, sería difícil encontrar un lugar vacío. Vio que un vehículo iba de salida y aprovechó para ocupar el sitio. Salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada principal del lugar, vio el gran letrero "Katon Disuko".

Llegó a la puerta y un hombre con cara de tiburón lo dejó pasar. Siempre frecuentaba ese lugar junto a Sasuke y Shikamaru, por eso lo reconocían y eso le daba ciertos privilegios.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y buscó con desespero la mesa que siempre ocupaban, divisó entre la gente a Shikamaru, quien se veía preocupado y tenía su mirada fija en un solo punto. Se aproximó tan rápido como pudo hasta él.

El lugar estaba repleto, las luces de colores le dificultaban la visión y el sonido de la música era tan alto que le comenzó a provocar un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—Shikamaru —agitó las manos y respiró entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo físico que le tomo llegar hasta la mesa—. Explícame detalladamente la situación.

—Hola, Naruto —exclamó aliviado—. Después te explico, no hay tiempo. Tienes que sacar a ese bulto de aquí.

—¿Dónde está? —entrecerró los ojos, buscando entre la gente que se encontraba en la pista de baile—. No me digas que está armando otro de sus espectáculos.

—Que problemático —suspiró con hastío—. Está por allá —señaló un punto en la pista de baile—. Cerca de la barra.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacía el lugar que indicaba su amigo y abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuencas.

Ahí se encontraba un joven de negros cabellos, bailando (tambaleándose) de forma descarada entre varios hombres, ese no era el show que se esperaba el rubio, esto era mucho peor.

El moreno casi no podía mantenerse en pie y era rodeado por tres tipos que se le restregaban y lo manoseaban descaradamente. Uzumaki puso cara de repulsión y fijó su mirada en el joven de coleta que se encontraba sentado pacíficamente en la silla y lo veía con fastidio.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Cómo dejaste que llegara hasta ese punto? —reclamó el rubio, furioso.

—Tks —rodó los ojos—. Sabes que cuando toma no le hace caso a nadie más que a ti. Traté de detenerlo, pero no deja ni que me le acerque. He estado vigilándolo. No dejaría que se propasaran con él.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero si eso es exactamente lo que están haciendo —gruñó jalándose los cabellos.

—Que problemática es esta situación —bufó—. Entonces deja de regañarme y ve a rescatarlo de las garras de esos pervertidos.

—Prffff… —suspiró cansino y volteó a ver a Sasuke, se encontraba en la misma posición comprometedora con la diferencia de que uno de los tipos le estaba haciendo limpieza bucal—. ¡Maldita sea, teme! —chilló e inmediatamente se abrió paso bruscamente entre las personas.

Se acercó hasta Sasuke y vio como los pervertidos le manoseaban todo el cuerpo, y este no hacía más que dejarse llevar de lo borracho que estaba. Sintió hervirle la sangre al presenciar semejante escena.

Ya en anteriores ocasiones había visto como el moreno coqueteaba con otros tipos delante de él, pero jamás se había emborrachado tanto como para perder la consciencia y dejarse llevar por unos degenerados. Esto era el colmo.

Naruto siempre lo había acompañado y de igual forma lo "rescataba" de entre las garras de tipos que trataban de propasarse con él. Lo salvaba constantemente de él mismo, pero Sasuke siempre había trazado un límite y cuando los demás trataban de atravesarlo, era él mismo quien los detenía y si el azabache no estaba en condiciones, era el rubio quien entraba en acción para salvaguardar su seguridad.

Lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era inadmisible.

Se acercó hasta el hombre que lo besaba y en un arranque de furia le apartó la cabeza con la mano. El hombre era alto, un poco más que él, tenía el cabello rojo y la piel muy blanca.

—¿Qué te pasa niño? ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? —le sonrió de forma pícara.

Los otros dos hombres tenía la misma contextura física que el pelirrojo, con la diferencia de que uno tenía el cabello gris y la piel canela, y el otro era un poco más bajo, también tenía el cabello de color gris pero usaba lentes.

—Ninguna fiesta —habló tajante, el rubio—. Aléjense de él —los miró, torvo.

—¿Y si no, qué? —retó el de piel canela.

—Habrá problemas, los dueños son mis amigos —los miró con superioridad—. ¿Acaso quieren problemas?

Los jóvenes lo observaron pensativos, sería mejor no arriesgarse por ese niño, aunque era una lástima dejarlo ir, puesto que se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

El de cabello rojo hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de que se alejaran y así lo hicieron.

—Es una lástima, este niño está muy bueno —depositó un beso la mejilla del Uchiha y pasó su lengua por la nívea mejilla, lo que hizo que el rubio se le abalanzara encima y lo apartara con brusquedad para sostener al ebrio moreno con posesividad—. Uy, será mejor que cuides a tu novio, niño. La próxima vez, no respondo —sonrió con sorna, le guiñó el ojo y siguió a sus amigos.

Naruto estaba furioso, le hubiera partido la cara en dos de no ser porque no quería armar un escándalo y también estaba el detalle de que eran tres tipos. No era cobarde, simplemente precavido y encima tenía que cargar con ese bulto.

Sintió como alguien olfateaba su cuello y su cabello con intensidad.

—Naruto… —escuchó un suspiró.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió curioso y preocupado, agarró con suavidad la cara del chico para poder verlo mejor y se dio cuenta que estaba medio dormido.

Lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre sus brazos y se encaminó a la mesa con Sasuke casi a cuestas.

—¡Shikamaru, ayúdame! —el de coleta se levantó con rapidez y lo ayudó a sentarlo en la silla.

Sasuke se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pero estaba más despierto.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

—Yo no lo traje, él me arrastró hasta aquí —aseguró el chico en su defensa, ya que el rubio lo veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados—. Llegó a mi casa muy molesto y me dijo que si no lo acompañaba vendría solo, ya lo conoces. No quise arriesgarme.

—«Pero si venir solo o contigo, es lo mismo» —pensó el rubio—. Bueno, ayúdame a llevarlo al auto.

Tomaron a Sasuke de los brazos, los colocaron alrededor de sus cuellos, uno a cada lado y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Una vez frente al auto, Naruto abrió la puerta de copiloto e introdujeron a Sasuke.

—¡Déjenme! —gritó el moreno propinando un manotazo al de coleta.

—Tsk, lo que me llevo por acompañarlo —el rubio rodó los ojos.

—¡Cálmate, Sasuke! —exclamó para tranquilizar al azabache y poder colocarle el cinturón, al tenerlo tan cerca, Sasuke lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apegó a él. El rubio casi se le cae encima de la sorpresa.

—Dobe… no me dejes —le susurró al oído.

—Ujum… —asintió el rubio—. Ya suéltame, Sasuke, debemos irnos —se soltó y cerró la puerta. Volteó a ver al de coleta, quien lo miraba con una la ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. Naruto carraspeó antes de despedirse—. Nos vemos, Shikamaru.

—Claro —dijo dándole un abrazo—. Cuídate y cuida de él —le susurró al oído, lo cual puso nervioso al Uzumaki.

—Por supuesto, Shikamaru —rompió el abrazo—. Tú también cuídate y saluda a Temari de mi parte.

El chico de coleta asintió y el rubio se subió al vehículo, observó como el moreno dormía plácidamente en el asiento de al lado. Prendió el motor y arrancó.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número de la agenda.

_—¿Bueno?_ —contestó curioso.

—Hola, soy Naruto —dijo nervioso—. Disculpa que te llame a esta hora, Itachi.

_—¿Pasa algo, Naruto?_ —el aludido observó el "paquete" que llevaba al lado.

—No, solo llamo para informarte que Sasuke está conmigo.

—_Ya veo… se emborrachó otra vez_ —respondió fastidiado.

—No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él. «Como siempre» —pensó.

—_Lo sé, gracias por avisarme, Naruto_ —habló más tranquilo.

—No es nada, que pases una buena noche.

—_Gracias, tú igual. Buenas noches._

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al apartamento.

Al llegar trató de despertar al Uchiha zarandeándolo repetidas veces.

—Sasuke, Sasuke —llamó—. Despierta, ya llegamos.

—Hmp —bostezó—. Déjame dormir.

—De eso nada, ayúdame a llevarte —salió del auto, abrió la puerta de copiloto y desabrochó el cinturón. Sasuke apoyó sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto para poder levantarse—. Vamos —lo tomó de la cintura para sacarlo completamente del vehículo, cerró la puerta y lo encaminó con dificultad hacia el elevador.

Llegaron al apartamento entre tropezones y empujones, sacó las llaves del pantalón a como pudo y abrió la puerta. Entró con el ebrio moreno a cuestas y luego la cerró con el pie para dirigirse a la habitación.

—Vamos a bajarte esa borrachera, Sasuke —lo sentó en la cama y buscó en el armario una toalla limpia, al regresar vio que el joven estaba desparramado sobre la cama, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Se tomó los cabellos y trató de calmarse. No era la primera vez que tenía que cargar con Sasuke en ese estado, pero la situación de amistad rota actual, no le facilitaba las cosas. Se acercó hasta él y lo movió con brusquedad para espabilarlo un poco—. Venga, levántate —lo arrastró entre reclamos hasta el baño.

—Dobe…. — murmuró acercándose lentamente al rostro del Uzumaki—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —aseguró con una amplia sonrisa, algo extraño de ver en Sasuke.

—Efectos del alcohol —musitó el rubio negando con la cabeza. Abrió la regadera y puso bajo ésta la cabeza del azabache, quien gruño por lo frio del agua—. Quédate quieto —puso la toalla alrededor del cuello para evitar que se mojara de más. Una vez que le pareció suficiente el baño, le escurrió el cabello y lo envolvió con la toalla.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro al ver al Uchiha con semejante apariencia.

—Te ves ridículo —rió por lo bajo. No era seguro dejar al azabache de pie porque todavía se tambaleaba, así que lo acercó al sanitario obligándolo a sentarse—. Espera ahí, no te muevas —buscó en el depósito del espejo arriba del lavatorio y sacó el enjuague bucal, lo vertió en una copita y se acercó al moreno—. Abre la boca, Sasuke —éste obedeció y así el rubio vertió el líquido dentro de ella—. No lo vayas a tragar y enjuágate bien —ordenó arrugando el ceño al recordar que aquel pelirrojo le invadió la boca con su sucia lengua—. Ven, ahora escúpelo —lo llevó al lavatorio y Sasuke obedeció—. Bien, ahora toma un poco de agua —tomó el vaso, lo acercó y el joven ebrio ingirió el líquido—. Listo, quedaste como nuevo —lo aseó un poco y el Uchiha lo abrazó posesivamente.

—Naruto… te quiero tanto —esbozó una ligera pero sincera sonrisa.

Naruto lo analizó por unos momentos, era la segunda vez que Sasuke le expresaba sus sentimientos, y en el mismo día—. Sí, definitivamente es el alcohol hablando. Venga, vamos a dormir —lo llevó a la alcoba y lo recostó sobre la cama.

Le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, luego el cinturón. Desabotonó la camisa, observó el dije que colgaba de una cadena en el níveo cuello, esbozó una ligera sonrisa para luego colocarlo en su sitio y le puso una camiseta suya. Secó bien su cabello para quitarle la toalla, acomodó su almohada y lo cubrió con una manta.

—Así estarás bien —lo observó por unos instantes, se veía tan bien durmiendo. Su expresión era pacifica, la última vez que habían compartido esa cama no fue exactamente para dormir. Se recriminó por haber pensado eso y corrió al baño para asearse él también.

Cambió su ropa y se recostó del otro lado de la cama. Se cubrió con otra manta y se dispuso a dormir, pero teniendo al Uchiha a su lado se le hacía un poco incómodo. Sin embargo, debía conciliar el sueño, mañana iría a trabajar.

Estaba quedando profundamente dormido cuando sintió como un cuerpo se apegaba al suyo. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba, era tan cálido y placentero. Sabía que probablemente Sasuke estaba dormido y no lo hacía con intención, así que se dejó hacer, abrazó contra sí al joven y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

•••

Sus párpados se abrieron pesadamente encontrándose con la resplandeciente luz del día que se colaba por la ventana. Se sentía cansado y sin ganas de levantarse. Se movió para tratar de huir del sol. De repente se sobresaltó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

No se encontraba solo en la cama y al observar el cuerpo recostado a su lado, afianzado a su cintura, se sobresaltó y los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como flashazos de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Había sacado a un ebrio Uchiha de "Katon" y lo había llevado a rastras a su casa para cuidarlo como a un niño —bufó cansino— Peleados o no, siempre termina limpiando el desastre del azabache. Protegerlo de sí mismo era un trabajo de tiempo completo, la diferencia era que ahora no estaba dispuesto a seguirlo haciendo y se lo dejaría muy en claro.

Se levantó lentamente con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke, quien dormía plácidamente, observó el reloj en la mesa de noche que indicaba las seis de la mañana, entraría a trabajar en dos horas y media, debía arreglarse.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia el baño y se dispuso a asearse. Miles de preguntas agobiaban su mente, pero no tenía caso pensar en ellas, el único que podría contestarlas era la misma persona en la que ya no confiaba.

¿Qué caso tenía pensar en sus palabras? De todas formas no creía que las recordara, estaba borracho. A los borrachos no se les puede creer nada, ¿o sí? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras se lavaba el cabello. Era imposible que el Uchiha recordara lo acontecido anoche, pero no podía negar que se sintió tan mal al verlo en ese estado y peor aún cuando observó como esos tipos lo manoseaban, le causó un gran disgusto, asco y furia, sin duda le hubiese gustado partirles la cara. Solo que no comprendía las razones.

Aunque era lógico que sintiera apreció por el moreno, después de tantos años de compartir una fuerte amistad, esos sentimientos no se desvanecerían fácilmente.

Terminó de ducharse, salió silenciosamente del baño, tomó su ropa del closet y de la misma forma salió de la habitación.

•••

Maldijo mentalmente. ¿Quién había dejado las cortinas abiertas? Maldito sol, si pudiera se vengaría. Escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada, como si con el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía no le bastará; esa luz lo mataría. Suspiró profundamente, no recordaba el por qué de su quejumbroso dolor, pero por la intensidad solo podía ser atribuido a una buena dosis de alcohol.

Parpadeó varias veces, tenía la vista borrosa pero poco a poco se fue aclarando. Abrió los ojos en demasía cuando se percató de que: en primer lugar, no estaba en su cama, menos en su recámara; segundo, conocía esa habitación y esa cama a la perfección.

Se incorporó tan rápido que le produjo un mareo. Palpó con detenimiento su cuerpo, estaba completo y eso lo alivió pero le pareció extraño, llevaba una camiseta que no era suya, al parecer era del dobe, no tenía calcetines y su pantalón estaba intacto, eso le causó un poco de decepción pero prefirió no pensar en ello.

Se encaminó al baño y lavó su cara con agua fría para espabilarse y tratar de recordar lo que había pasado y cómo terminó en la cama de Naruto.

Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran reconciliado y pasado de una vez a la acción pero lo descartó de inmediato, era imposible que durante una larga noche de copas, ese usuratonkachi haya reaccionado. No se trataba de que no le causara ilusión, simplemente era mejor dejar de soñar y enfocarse en la realidad. Dolía, pero vivir de una fantasía no le ayudaría a resolver la situación actual.

Una vez hubo salido de la habitación se dirigió a la sala, de la cual provenían ruidos. Suspiró profundamente, de alguna forma eso le infundía algo de valor, así que hizo aparición.

Naruto estaba de un lado a otro con toda prisa, entre desayunando, acomodándose la corbata y poniéndose los zapatos; estaba hecho un lío.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ese dobe era todo un desastre, un lindo desastre si debía admitir. Aclaró la garganta para que el otro percibiera su presencia.

Naruto alzó la vista y sus miradas se toparon hasta el momento en el que el rubio volteó para tomar la computadora que estaba sobre la mesa y meterla en el maletín.

El silencio se hizo incómodo y los minutos parecieron horas...

—Sobre la mesa te deje unas pastillas, tómalas luego de desayunar —ninguna emoción se notaba en su hablar. Tomó el sacó y las llaves para salir de una vez.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, esa actitud era desesperada ¿Acaso estaba huyendo? Aún era muy temprano para entrar a trabajar y aunque él mismo no lo hacía los días sábados, conocía el horario del rubio.

—No tienes porque salir despavorido, ya mismo me voy —dijo para voltearse y agregar mirándolo sobre el hombro—. Y… gracias.

—¿Ah? —exclamó confundido.

—Por lo que sea que hayas hecho… —comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

—No fue nada importante, así que no te la creas… —repuso con veneno.

—Hmp, no es necesario que lo aclares. Yo no me creo nada —afirmó dedicándole una mirada gélida—. No es necesario que reafirmes tu odio hacía mí todo el tiempo.

—Qué bueno que te quede claro —habló de la misma manera—. Y para tu conocimiento, no te estoy huyendo —suavizó la mirada—. Agarra lo que quieras, ya sabes dónde están las cosas y para que no mueras de resaca, ya sabes qué tomar. Debo irme —concluyó e hizo ademán de salir pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se posó en la puerta. Totalmente inmutable.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos no fue pasada por alto por el Uzumaki.

—No te preocupes, no te violé —dijo con ironía, a lo cual Sasuke rodó los ojos—. Pareces decepcionado —afirmó con falso desinterés—. Ahora apártate, tengo que ir a trabajar, no soy el hermano del jefe para tener privilegios.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía muy bien dónde atacar para molestarlo.

—Ahórrate tus estupideces, Naruto y dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? O no saldrás —amenazó.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos y tus caprichos, Uchiha, será mejor que me dejes salir —gruñó amenazante.

—¿Será que me tienes miedo, Uzumaki? —se burló enarcando una ceja—. Tranquilo, no voy a violarte… de nuevo.

Observó como Naruto cambiaba su semblante y se tensaba.

—Porque eso fue lo que hice. ¿No, Uzumaki? Te violé de forma descarada —Naruto presionó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo toda su ira—. De eso me acusas, Naruto, de ser un vil violador. Pobre de ti, no fuiste capaz de defenderte y hasta te veías bastante cooperador —le dedicó una de sus patentadas sonrisas.

—Yo soy un violador y tú eres la víctima, que ironía —prosiguió y sonrió con sorna—. Justo ayer, la victima salvó al victimario —rió con falsedad, por dentro estaba conteniéndose para no gritarle lo idiota que era.

Se escuchó un golpe seco, Sasuke cayó al suelo de un puñetazo propinado por el trigueño, quien había perdido toda la paciencia.

—No digas estupideces, Uchiha…—bramó, furibundo.

—¿Feliz, dobe? ¿No era esto lo que querías? —se levantó del suelo, limpiando el hilo de sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Ya terminaste o necesitas desahogarte más?

—No pienso perder más el tiempo contigo… —sujetó el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Pues yo si quiero perder mi tiempo contigo! —gritó empujando al rubio hacia un lado, se acercó a él hasta tenerlo frente a frente—. Naruto, ¿por qué te es tan difícil creer en mí? Nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria ¡¿No hemos sido amigos toda la vida?!

Naruto pensó en que Sasuke no podría estar tan errado, la situación lo había superado desde el momento en que perdió a Gaara, tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, tal vez no, pero ¿cómo saberlo? ¡Los amigos no hacen lo que él había hecho!

Sasuke siempre se opuso a su noviazgo, más de una vez le dijo que el pelirrojo no le convenía y que sería mejor que se alejara de él. Sin embargo, ignoró todas las negativas que tenía el azabache hacia su relación.

Jamás entendió qué le molestaba de Gaara, eran muy parecidos. Sabía que su amigo era posesivo y caprichoso, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría a odiar su relación con el Sabaku no, y luego estaba lo que pasó esa noche, fue demasiada coincidencia, o mala suerte. Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke fue el culpable de la ruptura, bueno debía admitir que también fue su culpa, no midió el alcohol y se dejo llevar por sentimientos que pensó ya estaban enterrados, encima Sasuke aprovechó su momento de vacilación y se le tiró encima como si fuera su presa.

Era casi imposible de evitar que pasara, ambos eran culpables, pero el Uchiha más por no respetar su noviazgo. Él sabía muy bien cuanto quería ¿quería? Amaba a Gaara. Por qué lo amaba, ¿no?

Aún así no pudo dejar a su amigo fuera de su lista de cama, él era un hombre comprometido y el hecho de serlo debió haberle indicado a su sentido común que no era uno más de los tipos que se paseaban entre sus piernas.

Como odiaba sentirse tan mal, tan confundido, encima culpable por engañar a Gaara y culpable por ser tan buena persona y sentirse fatal por su amigo —volteó a mirarlo— encima con esa cara de cachorro abandonado.

No, no era su culpa, no podía permitir que Sasuke lo manipulara de esa forma, tampoco el hecho de que le siguiera mintiendo con su "repentino amor". Debía ser fuerte, mantenerse estoico, no caería, no lo haría. Pero ver a Sasuke así le rompía el corazón. ¡Maldición! ¡Como odiaba ser tan blandengue y manipulable! No podía seguir peleado con Sasuke, era su mejor amigo y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

—Y-Yo… no te odio 'ttebayo —murmuró con una mezcla de temor y emoción. Vio como el azabache lo veía confundido.

—Y entonces, si no me odias. ¿Por qué me evitas y me gritas que te deje en paz? No me dejas hablar contigo, ni me escuchas, tampoco me crees —suspiró cansado—. Si no es así, entonces ¿qué debo creer, Naruto?

Naruto permanecía cabizbajo, pensativo y abatido.

—¿Y por qué debo creerte yo a ti, Sasuke? —buscó su mirada pero el moreno rehuyó, comprendió que llevaba las de perder, mas lo intentaría.

—Cree en mí, Naruto —pidió, casi rogó tomando inseguro el mentón del aludido haciendo que lo mirara—. Todo lo que te he dicho, ha sido cierto. No más mentiras, ya no tengo nada qué ocultar.

Naruto lo abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza, un poco más y lo asfixia, pero a Sasuke no le importó, sentir el calor que le propinaba esa persona era tan reconfortante, después de tantas peleas y dolores de cabeza —que por cierto aún tenía, mas decidió pasar por alto— estar así, abrazado a su amigo, era lo mejor. De haber podido se quedaba así de por vida, pero el que Naruto fuera tan hiperactivo era desafortunado.

—¿Entonces, qué fue lo que pasó esa noche? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió curioso, observando con detenimiento las casi imperceptibles reacciones del moreno.

Explicarle todo a Naruto era un riesgo que en algún momento tendría que asumir, pero nunca se imaginó que sería tan pronto. Él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no temen, era solo incertidumbre, nunca se sabe como el bestia de su dobe amigo iba a reaccionar.

—Naruto, he pensado mucho al respecto y será mejor dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y decirlo de una vez… —tragó con dificultad y observó como los ojos azules lo miraban con expectación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir, Sasuke?

—Yo…ya te lo dije, Naruto —bueno tampoco era cobarde, solo un poco precavido—. No creo que Gaara sea el chico para ti, tú mereces a alguien que comprenda tus doberias —que buenos argumentos, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan idiota?

Naruto lo miraba incrédulo, con un tic en el ojo y sudaba una enorme gota. ¿Era idea suya o Sasuke estaba sospechosamente nervioso?

—¿Alguien como quién? ¿Estás sugiriendo que debo buscar a otra persona? —bueno, no era ningún tonto. Si Sasuke estaba nervioso era porque le costaba decir algo que pensaba y si él lo conocía al azabache; y bien que lo hacía, probaría a picarle donde creía necesario—. Bueno, en ese caso, mañana iré a una cita a ciegas con un amigo de… Sakura —sonrió lo más natural que pudo.

Un aura sombría emanaba de cierto moreno de nívea piel que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de él.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, usuratonkachi —advirtió con voz de ultratumba, no se podían observar sus ojos porque permanecían ocultos bajo el fleco.

—Ya, Sasuke, era broma. Yo amo a Gaara, no perderé el tiempo con otro tipo…

—Naruto… deja de hablar de Gaara, ¿quieres? —lo tomó de los brazos y lo atrajo hasta él. Posó su mano detrás del cuello y lo besó sin aviso.

Naruto abrió los ojos en demasía. ¿Besado por Sasuke de nuevo? Debía ser una broma o su amigo se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Acaso era un nuevo método para callarlo?

Se separó cuando no sintió respuesta del contrario.

—Naruto… eres tan dobe que aún no te das cuenta, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? —preguntó con nerviosismo, la cercanía con Sasuke le inquietaba.

—¡De que te amo, estúpido usuratonkachi! —gruñó con desespero, moviéndose de un lado a otro a punto de arrancarse los cabellos.

—Y-Yo también te amo… como amigo, Sasuke —su mecanismo de defensa le gritaba que fuese un idiota.

Sasuke lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, era un perfecto tarado. ¿En qué maldito momento se había enamorado de semejante espécimen? Suspiró cansino tratando de recobrar la poca paciencia y temple que aún tenía.

—Naruto, yo no te amo como amigo —le explico como si de un niño pequeño se tratase—. Yo te amo como un hombre. Te quiero para mí, a mi lado. No quiero estar lejos de ti y por eso no soporto verte con alguien más —se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando cada una de esas palabras, sin embargo, fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima tras esa confesión.

Naruto estaba estupefacto, con la boca muy abierta al igual que los ojos, pues no salía de su asombro. Sasuke le estaba confesando que lo amaba. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué ahora? Era mentira, no podía ser otra cosa.

Recuerdos del pasado se hicieron presentes en su mente, el amor de Sasuke ya debía ser asunto olvidado. "Sufrimiento", otra vez ese doloroso sentimiento que pensó ya no lo carcomería más, regresó.

El pasado volvía para golpearlo en la cara sin piedad, no había marcha atrás, ya era inevitable.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Revelaciones: Naruto

**Capítulo VIII: "Revelaciones: Naruto"**

* * *

Mil lágrimas habían sido derramadas y ahora volvían a derramarse en sus mejillas y por la misma persona de aquel entonces, era demasiado injusto.

—Naruto… —un llamado lo sacó de su estupor, parpadeó varias veces y miró al dueño de esa voz.

Sasuke estaba frente a él con evidente preocupación, tocó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado, estaba llorando.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué Sasuke le confesaba que lo amaba? ¿Por qué tenía esa gran opresión en el pecho? ¿Por qué los recuerdos venían a su mente como flashazos que lo agobian? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Se desplomó en el sillón más cercano, todavía en estado de shock, las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas y observaba el piso como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo, sin poner atención alguna, pues su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos…

_Un adolescente rubio de quince años se encontraba en su casa, la cual compartía con su abuela._

_Estaba en el porche, pensativo y nostálgico, observando al horizonte._

_—¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces sentado en el suelo? —preguntó, extrañada, una mujer rubia de exuberante figura—. Está lloviendo, ¿no tienes frío? Levántate de ahí —se acercó hasta él y le acarició el cabello._

_Miró como el niño observaba con gran interés hacía el frente, la casa vecina; la casa de los Uchiha._

_—¿Por qué no estás con Sasuke? Es muy extraño verte aquí solito, todavía es temprano —inquirió, curiosa._

_El chico bajó la mirada—. Itachi lo llevó al médico por un fuerte resfriado —explicó con pesar._

_—Ya veo… —ella sonrió con ternura y acarició su cabello—. Ya verás que no es nada grave, se recuperará pronto._

_—Lo sé… Oba-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —no quitó su mirada del suelo y al notar que la mujer no protestaba, prosiguió—: ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?_

_Se sorprendió por la pregunta de su nieto, nunca pensó que llegaría el momento de hablar sobre ese tema con él, bueno al menos no tan pronto. Le causó algo de añoranza, sin duda el chico estaba creciendo y muy rápido a su pesar._

_—Bueno, Naruto, en efecto sí me enamoré una vez —sonrió nostálgica al recordar—. Me enamoré del hombre con el que me casé, el padre de mi hijo; tu abuelo._

_—¡¿Ero-sennin?! —exclamó sorprendido y luego sonrió ampliamente—. Que gustos tienes, abuela, mira que enamorarte de ese viejo pervertido._

_Tsunade enrojeció ante el comentario, pero luego rió con picardía— Bueno, era un viejo pervertido con ciertas cualidades; de esas justo me enamoré._

_Naruto cambió su semblante risueño, por uno pensativo._

_—Oba-chan… ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?_

_¿Qué había pasado con su nieto? ¿Por qué estaba tan curioso? Era tan pequeño ante sus ojos para hablar sobre el amor, era un tema tan complejo y a la vez tan sencillo… simplemente complicado._

_—Pues, supongo que amar a una persona es maravilloso. Es un sentimiento difícil de explicar, pero lo intentaré —el chico la veía con sumo interés—. Cuando estás con esa persona sientes que el mundo gira en torno a ella, no hay nada ni nadie más importante. Piensas en ella todo el tiempo, respiras, sueñas, vives y te preocupas; todo por ella._

_Cuando estás cerca de ese alguien, el tiempo pasa volando, disfrutas cada momento a su lado, amas todo de esa persona y también sientes grandes deseos de protegerla, no soportas verla sufrir o llorar… —acarició el rostro del chico con ternura—. Simplemente, es lo más importante en tu vida._

_—Ya veo… —suspiró profundamente, Naruto, luego posó sus codos sobre sus piernas y se cubrió el rostro._

_—Bueno, tal vez exageré un poco y me puse muy cursi —negó con la cabeza—. Ahora dime, mi pequeño curioso —acarició suavemente la espalda del chico y sonrió con picardía—. ¿Quién es la afortunada de la que estás enamorado?_

_—N-No sé de qué hablas, Oba-chan —afirmó, rojo como un tomate, casi no se notó ya que seguía en la misma posición, pero no pasó desapercibido por la rubia._

_—¿Ah, no? Yo diría que estás bastante enamorado —repuso sonriente mientras le picaba más—: Tan nostálgico, pensativo y distante… no hay duda. ¡Dime quién es!_

_—¡No estoy enamorado de ninguna chica! —levantó el rostro para mirarla._

_—Pues no te creo —frunció el ceño._

_Se escuchó el ruido de un auto que aparcaba en la casa de enfrente y un jovencito de cabello negro bajaba de él. Observó como su nieto se exaltó, fue casi imperceptible, pero no para ella; lo conocía como la palma de su mano._

_Vio el brillo en esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, ese destello que muy pocas veces había podido observar, una alegría genuina, no cualquiera; estaba segura que esa en particular provenía del corazón._

_ Y entonces lo comprendió…_

_—Naruto, quiero que sepas que te adoro con toda mi alma y mi mayor deseo es que seas muy feliz —abrazó con fuerza y cariño al chico, quien la miró confundido—. Sea quien sea tu elección, si te hace feliz, yo siempre te apoyaré —depositó un dulce beso en su frente y se levantó para entrar a la casa—. Ahora ve con Sasuke, no te retengo más —le guiñó el ojo con complicidad y entró._

_Definitivamente su nieto no estaba enamorado de ninguna chica, y probablemente nunca lo estaría._

—¿Naruto? —Dijo inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura—. Toma, bebe un poco de agua —pidió acercándole el vaso.

La preocupación era muy evidente en su rostro, su rubio amigo estaba en ese estado desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos, le sorprendió su reacción, pues nunca hubiese imaginado que actuaría de esa forma: estaba en una especie de trance y eso empezaba a desesperarlo.

El rubio espabiló un poco, parpadeo varias veces, vio el vaso que le ofrecía Sasuke y lo tomó. Dio algunos sorbos y miró a esos ojos tan negros y profundos que lo observaban con curiosidad y preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, dobe? —preguntó acariciándole la mejilla.

El Uzumaki reaccionó y le apartó con cuidado la mano, no estaba enojado, simplemente confundido. Su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, era como una hoja en blanco.

—Aléjate de mí, Sasuke. Tú lo único que sabes hacer es dañarme —dijo en tono neutro, miraba al azabache a los ojos, pero esa mirada no expresaba más que un profundo e inquietante vacío—. Yo no soy tu maldito juguete.

—Naruto… yo no te miento —afirmó con convicción. Naruto estaba muy extraño, empezaba a preocuparse en serio.

—¿Por qué ahora? —susurró, a lo que Sasuke casi no pudo escucharlo—. ¿Por qué ahora? Es muy tarde… —agregó entre susurros.

—Naruto, no te entiendo —se acercó para quitar el vaso que el otro tenía entre sus manos previniendo que se hiciera daño y lo colocó sobre la mesa, luego fijó su mirada en el rubio —¿Por qué ahora, qué? —entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

Naruto alzó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos negros frente a él, la misma mirada; el mismo vacío.

—Sasuke es muy simple, ¿por qué justo ahora vienes a decirme que me amas? No sé si te das cuenta, pero ya tengo una vida hecha —apartó sus manos de las del Uchiha y se levantó del sillón para alejarse— ¿Sabes?, es curioso —prosiguió dándole la espalda a su compañero—. Si me hubieses dicho esto ocho años atrás, la cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas.

Sasuke no comprendía a qué venía todo eso. ¿En qué hubiese cambiado si le decía lo mismo en esa época?

—¿De qué hablas, dobe?

—Vaya, Uchiha, para presumir que eres pura perspicacia, estás muy lento —habló con tono irónico—. ¿Quién es el tonto ahora? —volteó a verlo con un gesto que denotaba frialdad.

—Explícate, Naruto, no me vengas con esas tonterías —demandó, impaciente.

—Hace ocho años, Sasuke, para ser exactos cuando teníamos quince años; no quiero que tu cerebro colapse —se burló, mas al no encontrar respuesta de su compañero decidió continuar—. Yo… estaba enamorado de ti.

De repente, sus defensas se vinieron abajo, casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus muros cayéndose a pedazos, supuso que eso era a lo que llamaban cruda realidad.

La cara de Sasuke era todo un poema, estaba anonadado. Abría la boca para intentar decir palabras que se negaban a salir. Su piel tomó un tono nada saludable y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon: estaba hiperventilando.

Naruto se acercó hacia el azabache, le pasó el vaso de agua del que anteriormente él había tomado y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano. Él permaneció de pie y cuando vio que finalmente el joven se había calmado, se alejó.

—De hecho, Sasuke, en ese año me di cuenta de que te amaba —suspiró al recordar—. Pero parece que tú también descubriste que te gustaban los hombres. Supongo que quince años es la edad idónea para darte cuenta que eres homosexual —rió con desgano.

»Descubrí que me gustabas y que tenía un gran sentimiento hacía ti. No lo entendía muy bien al principio, pero luego de un tiempo lo comprendí: me había enamorado de ti. Lo más sensato hubiese sido confesártelo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si te apareces frente a mí y me restriegas a tu novio en la cara? —su semblante era serio, se veía indignado y muy dolido.

Sasuke lo observaba fijamente, quería replicar, pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué diría? Naruto tenía toda la razón y él había sido un completo idiota.

—Así que no dije nada, te felicite como cualquier amigo lo hubiese hecho y te brinde todo el apoyo que pude —sus ojos se entristecieron—. Aunque por dentro estuviese muriendo, siempre te regale una sonrisa.

—N-Nunca me dijiste que eras gay—titubeó, Sasuke con temor.

—No era necesario, no planeaba estar con alguien más que no fueses tú —afirmó—. Además, ¿acaso alguna vez me viste detrás de una chica? Todo el tiempo estaba contigo.

—Pero, ¿y Sakura? —preguntó perplejo.

—Sakura y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, eso es todo. Como no podía estar contigo, simplemente me pareció que era mejor callar. La única que lo sabía era mi Oba-chan y con el tiempo, Sakura-chan también se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, pero les pedí que no dijeran nada a nadie.

—Naruto…. Yo lo siento —Sasuke sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, esa revelación era difícil de asimilar.

—No necesito tu lástima, eso ya es pasado —repuso cortante—. Además, no tenías porque saberlo, supongo que no eres adivino, en realidad, no esperaba más de ti… No debí hacerlo.

Realmente puse mi mayor esfuerzo en disimular mis sentimientos y al parecer, funcionó. Me concentré en los estudios y en salir adelante, tenía grandes sueños para mi futuro y apenas era un niño —se encogió de hombros—. Creí que un amor adolescente se me iba a pasar con el tiempo.

Tú seguías paseándote de novio en novio, tus relaciones eran más inestables que el temperamento de mi Oba-chan —bufó cansado—. Parecía un desfile de noviazgos fracasados, no durabas más dos semanas con ellos, pensé que con el tiempo sentarías cabeza y elegirías a alguien más estable, tal vez ese alguien sería yo. Pero me equivoqué, el tiempo siguió su curso y yo con él. Me prometí olvidarte.

Sasuke presionó la mandíbula y los puños, mas no pudo contener una traicionera lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Esas palabras dolían, eran demasiado, había herido a Naruto y no había vuelta atrás.

—Ibas de mal en peor, Sasuke, estabas perdido. Y aunque traté de ser siempre un apoyo para ti, tu inestabilidad emocional me superaba. Pasaste de tener relaciones discretas a dar bochornosos espectáculos públicos, y tus "conquistas" eran cada vez más descaradas. Gracias al cielo nunca te encontré en una situación mayor, aunque sospechaba que las tenías.

»No podrías imaginarte lo terrible que me sentía cuando te besabas y manoseabas descaradamente en frente de mí y quien sea que estuviera cerca… solo me quedaba tragarme toda la amargura que sentía, olvidarlo e irme.

Tuve que alejarme y dejarte ser, entiende —le dirigió un fugaz mirada al azabache, quien se encontraba cabizbajo escuchando cada palabra dicha y luchando por no desmoronarse ahí mismo—. Te amaba más que a mi vida, pero dolía demasiado.

Supe que Itachi había entrado a la universidad de arquitectura y me interesé en ello, quería entrar a esa universidad a como diera lugar y sabía que la única manera era a través de un beca, y entonces me esforcé el doble para obtener buenas calificaciones hasta que finalizara la secundaria.

De alguna forma, mantener mi mente ocupada hizo que te dejara de pensar un poco y eso aliviaba el dolor, Sasuke.

Seguimos siendo amigos, después de todo no es como si pudieras deshacerte de tus vecinos —sonrió de manera dulce—. Yo te amaba tanto que aunque quisiera alejarme, no podía hacerlo. Me conformé con ser solo tu amigo, y así pasaron tres largos años.

Aprendí a convivir con esto que me carcomía por dentro —presionó su pecho y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Rogaba cada día porque maduraras un poco y dejaras esa vida tan alocada, pero no lo hiciste.

Todos sabían que moría por dentro lentamente y no había nada qué hacer para remediarlo. Tú eras mi mejor amigo y nunca te diste cuenta. ¡Debí ser un gran actor, Sasuke! —llevó sus dedos a su rostro y limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, los rastros de pesadumbre.

»Hace un año habíamos dejado la secundaría, me gradué con honores y logré entrar en la universidad de arquitectura gracias a una beca, tú también aplicaste y gracias al esfuerzo de tu hermano; lograste entrar.

Teníamos diecisiete años y toda una vida por delante, pero tú vida no cambió, como de costumbre fuiste de cacería y al mes te apareciste con un séquito de "futuros prospectos", y ahí íbamos de nuevo.

Me mantuve al margen, eras responsable con tus estudios, debías serlo de lo contrario Itachi cortaría tu cabeza —Sasuke lanzó un resoplido ante esa afirmación—. Pero eso no te hizo cambiar de perspectiva en cuanto a tu vida amorosa y yo estaba tan cansado, Sasuke —lo miró dolido—. En serio lo estaba.

Sasuke permanecía cabizbajo asimilando todo lo que el rubio le contaba, era tan duro y diferente escuchar toda su vida desde la perspectiva de esa persona a quien tanto amaba, pero que definitivamente no merecía.

—Nuestra amistad era muy fuerte y por suerte pude separar las cosas, era tu amigo, así de simple y me conformé con ello —continuó el rubio—. Llevábamos un año y medio en la Universidad y eran las vacaciones de medio año. Viajamos a casa, pero tú estabas un poco fastidiado. Pensé que en ese tiempo tendrías una relación sólida, por un momento pensé que habías encontrado al chico indicado; no recuerdo su nombre pero era un moreno de ojos azules, bastante guapo si me permites decirlo —sonrió de forma pícara y Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Llevabas dos meses con él, para mí era un récord, hasta pensé que ibas en serio —suspiró cansado—. Pero me equivoqué, justo antes de que viajáramos terminaste con él. No entendía tu actitud, Sasuke, eras un escurridizo. ¿Acaso nadie era lo suficiente bueno para ti? —lo miró con confusión—. Solo trataba de entenderte, pero eres muy complicado, ¿sabes? —dirigió su mirada al techo y suspiró cansino—. Por un momento pensé que habías al fin sentado cabeza. Me alegré por ti, mas yo me estaba hundiendo en un abismo —sonrió con tristeza—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije: Me propuse olvidarte? —Sasuke lo miró con gran esfuerzo, tratando de no sucumbir ante ese intenso azul que le mostraba tanta desazón, y finalmente respondió con un ligero asentimiento—. Pues… no lo logré.

_Esperábamos el tren a casa, estabas bastante inquieto, hasta un poco nervioso. Sabía que era por Itachi, el solo mencionar su nombre te crispaba los nervios. Quién pensaría que al gran Sasuke Uchiha le aterraba su hermano mayor. No te culpaba, de cierta forma hasta a mí me daba un poco de miedo, aunque Itachi siempre me ha tratado con mucho respeto y cariño. Contigo era un poco más severo._

_No obstante, no era para tanto, él solo necesitaba ver tus calificaciones y buenas notas en ellas para sentirse satisfecho. Te habías esforzado tanto para conseguirlo y así lo hiciste, pero eras víctima de tu inseguridad y tu complejo de inferioridad. Yo era el único que comprendía, no te sentías lo suficientemente bueno en comparación con tu hermano. Sin embargo, lo eras, el único que no quería darse cuenta eras tú. Supongo que eso no ha cambiado._

_—Sasuke, ya cálmate ¿Quieres? Harás un hueco en el piso a como sigas caminando así —te movías impaciente de un lado al otro. El tren estaba un poco retrasado y te ganaba la ansiedad._

_—¿Por qué tarda tanto? Debimos haber salido hace media hora, dobe —bufaste, tenías las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro que llevabas puesto. El clima era bastante cambiante y ese día hacía mucho frío._

_—¿Qué parte de "retrasado" no entiendes? —rodé los ojos._

_—No me trates como idiota, usuratonkachi. Comprendo bien lo que significa, pero no entiendo por qué son tan irresponsables —repusiste frunciendo el ceño._

_—«__Pero mira quién habla__»__ —pensé alzando mis ojos al cielo._

_El tren arribó y por fin pudimos subir. Acomodamos el equipaje, tú llevabas una maleta de mano y un bolso, y yo una maleta un poco más grande y mi mochila. Mi asiento era junto a la ventana y el tuyo adelante de mí. Quedábamos frente a frente. Tal vez no había sido buena idea._

_Te quitaste el abrigo por la calefacción del tren, ya no era necesario. Llevabas una camisa negra de cuello en V, se ceñía muy bien a tu silueta dejando ver ese torso tan bien definido. ¡Y cómo no! Si te la pasabas todo el tiempo que podías en el gimnasio. ¡Maldita sea! Los dieciocho te asentaban de maravilla. Yo era un esperpento nerd y tú me parecías la octava maravilla del mundo._

_ Me quedé absorto, mirándote o admirándote, probablemente tenía una cara de idiota, en cuanto reaccioné volteé hacia la ventana intentando esconder mi sonrojo, seguro no te diste cuenta._

_ —Sasuke… —murmuré captando tu atención—. Yo sé que no es asunto mío —dije cabizbajo—. Pero… ¿Por qué terminaste con ese chico?_

_Frunciste levemente el ceño sin dejar de ver por la ventana._

_—Por lo de siempre, dobe —volviste a verme—. Me aburrí._

_—Te aburres muy rápido, teme…_

_—Hmp —miraste de nuevo a la ventana—. No busco una relación seria y esa ya había durado demasiado._

_—Sí, ya decía yo que lo había sido —repuse observándote de reojo, no cambiabas tu semblante ni te perturbabas—. Teme… ¿Acaso no piensas enseriarte nunca?_

_—No, eso del amor y las relaciones a largo plazo, no son para mí —seguías observando al paisaje—. Quizás algún día piense en ello, por ahora no creo que sea lo mío._

_—Pero, te veías tan interesado en él —inquirí curioso—. ¿No lo querías ni un poquito? —temía por esa respuesta._

_Sonreíste con tu característica arrogancia —. Claro que no lo quería, dobe. ¿Crees que ando encariñándome con cualquiera? —me miraste fijamente—. Sólo me divertía con él, no podía negar que era entretenido, de cierta forma se parece a…_

_—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté confundido y tú volteaste de nuevo a admirar el paisaje._

_—Nada, olvídalo._

_No dijiste más, el cansancio me ganó y me quedé profundamente dormido. Cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado, me hablaste para espabilarme, te acercaste tanto que mis sentidos se inundaron de tu aroma, era tan embriagador y atrayente. Me levanté bruscamente, de nuevo evitando que vieras mi rubor, ayudé a sacar tus maletas y las mías. Salimos y tomamos un taxi. Cuando llegamos a casa nos despedimos, tú a tu casa y yo a la mía._

_Entré a mi hogar y mi Oba-chan me esperaba con un riquísimo banquete._

_—¡Ramennnn! —grité eufórico, no hay mejor ramen que el que hace mi abuela._

_Hablamos sobre muchas cosas una vez pude respirar, ya que me había abrazado y presionado con fuerza a su enorme pecho. Pasaríamos un mes en casa, al fin podría relajarme._

_Llegué a mi habitación y caí rendido en la cama. Cuanto había extrañado mi cómoda cama. Me cambié y me dispuse a dormir. Sería un largo mes, alejado de todo, solo quería estar en casa y así poder descansar._

_Pasaron varios días, mi Oba-chan te había invitado a comer, tú accediste; paseabas por mí casa y yo por la tuya, casi me infarto cuando tuve que saludar a Itachi, pero seguía igual de tranquilo conmigo._

_Me parecía que habíamos retrocedido al tiempo cuando éramos unos niños, no había más obstáculos entre nosotros ni novios que revolotearan alrededor. Solo éramos tú y yo, un par de amigos que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro._

_Llegué a mi casa cansado, me tiré en la cama y de inmediato me quedé dormido. Un golpe en la ventana me hizo despertar de un salto, casi me caigo de la cama. El ruido persistía y decidí ir a investigar. Me sorprendió verte ahí del otro lado. Estabas muriendo de frío, hiciste un ademán para que te dejara entrar y mecánicamente lo hice._

_Estaba asombrado, hace mucho tiempo que no tocabas a mi ventana, desde que éramos unos críos. Entraste por la misma sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, sigiloso como un gato._

_—Dobe… —cerraste la ventana—. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?_

_Salí de mi retardo y asentí levemente con la cabeza._

_—Te peleaste con Itachi, ¿cierto? —no dijiste nada, lo que me indicó que había acertado._

_Me acosté del lado derecho de mi cama, (por suerte era matrimonial). Te quitaste los zapatos y te recostaste a mi lado. Tenerte ahí era como un sueño del que no quería despertar, pero al mismo tiempo me era incómodo. Te pasé una sábana y te cubriste. Al poco tiempo te acercaste a mí, yo permanecía boca arriba, te aferraste a mi cintura y posaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, quedaste profundamente dormido. Tú y tu bendito complejo de pulpo._

_ Hice todo uso de mi auto control y te abracé más a mí. Hundí mi nariz en tu cabello, aspirando el aroma que nunca quería olvidar y también me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo._

_El sol entró por la ventana y pegó directamente en mi cara haciendo que me despertara. Me sentía un poco entumido, había dormido en la misma posición toda la noche. Sentí un movimiento y me percaté que no estaba solo, eras tú: profundamente dormido y aferrado a mi cintura. Y entonces comprendí que esa era la escena con la que amaría despertar todos los días._

_Me acerqué lentamente hacia ti y confirmé que estabas dormido, rocé suavemente tus labios con los míos en un suave beso, tratando de transmitirte todo el amor que me inundaba por dentro. Me separé con cuidado y te moví suavemente para despertarte._

_Abriste poco a poco los ojos, esos zafiros negros tan hermosos, me observabas con detenimiento. Sonreíste como muy pocas veces lo hacías, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa._

_Tocaron con fuerza a la puerta de la habitación, casi muero del susto. Te levantaste rápidamente, cogiste tus zapatos y saliste por la ventana, no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada y te despediste con la mano._

_Pasaron dos días, seguíamos viéndonos, tratándonos de la misma forma. Actuábamos como los amigos que éramos. Hacía semana y media que estábamos en casa. El tiempo pasaba volando a tu lado. Solo éramos tú y yo. Entonces tomé una decisión y me armé de valor._

_Me maté pensando en un obsequio adecuado para esa ocasión, eres un teme amargado. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es encontrar un regalo que te guste?_

_Me dirigí a una joyería, hice un pedido en específico, dijeron que lo entregarían dos días después y así fue, lo retiré y quedé bastante contento con el trabajo. Pero hacía falta algo más… ¿Chocolates? No, odias lo dulce. ¿Globos y flores? No, odias lo cursi y me gritarías que no eres una chica. ¿Tomates? Los amas, pero no iban con la ocasión. ¡Maldición! Estaba desesperado._

_Pasé por una tienda de regalos y observé un peluche en forma de tomate, por suerte no eras alérgico y tampoco era el típico peluche de osito que dice "I Love you", pensé que tal vez te gustaría y lo compré._

_Estaba preparado, al día siguiente pondría en marcha mi plan._

_Había llegado el día, estaba muy emocionado y nervioso. No era para menos, iba a declarármele al amor de mi vida, al menos eso creía. A la persona por la que había esperado casi cuatro años. Estaba decidido y nada me haría cambiar de opinión, jugaría mi última carta._

_Me vestí lo más casual y "apuesto" que pude, no quería parecer ridículo, me perfume hasta la nariz, por primera vez hice uso del cepillo y peiné mi cabello ¡Imagínate eso! Estaba irreconocible. Tomé el peluche y la cajita que había recogido de la joyería y me encaminé a tu casa._

_Conforme iba acercándome estaba más inquieto y más nervioso. Llegué a la puerta, era de tarde y sabía que Itachi estaría trabajando. Iba a tocar cuando me percaté de que estaba abierta, así que sin hacer ruido, la abrí y entré._

_Me recibió el vestíbulo, al parecer no había nadie. Supuse que estarías en tu habitación, en el piso de arriba y me dirigí hasta allá… camine lento pero seguro, respiraba profundo, tratando de infundirme valor. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era fácil para mí, sin embargo, lo había soñado por años. No sabía cuál sería tu reacción y eso me daba mucho temor ¿Y si me rechazabas? ¿Y si te burlabas de mí? Traté de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Había llegado a la puerta de tu dormitorio. Estaba abierta, iba a tocar cuando escuché unas voces, abrí la puerta solo un poco y ahí estabas tú._

_—¿Menma, qué haces aquí? —preguntaste a tu acompañante—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?_

_—Eso es lo de menos —te sonrió, orgulloso—. Lo importante es que estoy aquí, vine por ti… Mi amor._

_Era el chico de cabello negro con el que habías terminado antes de volver a casa. Te jaló del brazo y te acercó hasta él. Y con un pasional y desesperado beso selló tus labios, no te opusiste y entonces supe que era el final._

_Sentí como si mil alfileres se clavaban en mi cuerpo y escuché el sonido de mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, lágrimas saladas y amargas recorrer mis mejillas y morir en mis labios. Todo se derrumbó dentro de mí. Ya no había nada qué hacer._

_Di media vuelta y salí de tu casa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se había acabado, algo que nunca comenzó. En ese momento supe que debía desistir de ti, de mi amor, de todo. Ya no tenía corazón y no lo necesitaba, estaba hecho añicos en el pasillo de tu casa. No me quedaba nada, era como un cascarón vació._

_Los siguientes días no pude dar la cara, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti. Le dije que mi abuela que si me buscabas no te permitiera pasar, que mintiera y así lo hizo. Inventó una enfermedad contagiosa para mantenerte alejado._

_ Una semana después era tu cumpleaños, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarte, seguía destrozado. Jamás había faltado a un cumpleaños tuyo. Observé la cajita que permanecía en la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama. La abrí y observé la prenda. No podría quedarme con ella, te pertenecía a ti y me pareció el regalo perfecto. Al fin cumpliría su propósito, llegar a tus manos. Tal vez no por la razón de un inicio pero sí como un obsequio de cumpleaños._

_Llegó el gran día, tú nunca querías celebrarlo. Tu hermano te llevaba obligado a algún sitio a cenar, compraba un pastel, aunque no te gustara, e invitaba a los pocos amigos que tenías._

_Me arreglé un poco y con dificultad me dirigí a tu casa, toqué la puerta e Itachi abrió, lo saludé y me hizo pasar. Luego apareciste en la sala, tenías un brillo especial en los ojos, al parecer te alegraba verme, y a pesar de todo a mí también._

_Te felicité y te di un fugaz abrazo. Saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo, era negra de terciopelo de una forma alargada. La tomaste y con cuidado la abriste. La expresión en tu rostro no tenía precio, realmente había valido la pena comprarlo para ti. Me abrazaste con fuerza y me susurraste un claro "gracias", asentí y te sonreí. Me pediste que te colocara la joya y así lo hice, te quedaba genial, te complementaba a la perfección. Una cadena de oro, que contrastaba muy bien con tu nívea piel, de la cual guindaba un dije con el pai pai que simbolizaba a tu clan._

_Con la excusa de mi enfermedad me retiré de inmediato de tu casa, me dedicaste una mirada en la que pude percibir tu tristeza y yo te respondí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a partir de ese día, nada sería como antes._

Sasuke sostenía entre sus manos el dije que colgaba de su cuello, tenía los ojos acuosos y el corazón le latía muy fuerte, se supone que los Uchiha no muestran debilidad pero solo ese dobe podía calarle el alma de tal manera. Había escuchado la historia con mucha atención y cada palabra le rompía el corazón. Cuanto había sufrido Naruto y él no se daba cuenta. Solo pensaba en su propio dolor, había sido un egoísta. No supo ver más allá de sus narices. Ahora, ¿con qué cara sería capaz de verlo y suplicar por su amor? No podía, no lo merecía.

—¿Sabes…? —habló dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sasuke. Naruto se acercó y éste se levantó para quedar a su altura.

Naruto acarició el dije con sus dedos—. Cuando lo mandé a hacer, pedí que le grabaran unas letras en la parte de atrás —afirmó con los ojos brillosos— "N y S", esas eran las letras, pero un día antes de entregártela volví a la joyería para que la borraran y pedí que dejaran solo esta —dijo refiriéndose a la gran "S" que adornaba la parte de atrás del dije.

—Naruto… —murmuró—. ¿Por eso estabas diferente? Te notaba distante…

—Se acabaron las vacaciones y volvimos a la universidad, seguí esforzándome en mis estudios, estaba enfocado.

»Me sorprendió saber que no habías regresado con aquel chico y me pareció de lo más extraño que no te buscarás un "entretenimiento" nuevo. Pero eso no hizo ninguna diferencia en mí, decidí que me enfocaría en mis cosas y te dejaría ser, esa vez estaba dispuesto a olvidarte a como diera lugar. Permaneciste "libre" los dos años siguientes.

En ese entonces ya no había tanta frialdad el uno con el otro, teníamos una amistad estable. Habíamos aprobado el año y estaban dando una gran fiesta en el campus, eras un teme amargado e insocial, aún lo eres, y las relaciones sociales no son lo tuyo. Tampoco tienes tacto con los demás, bueno con nadie, pero yo te soporto porque ya me acostumbre. De manera que logré convencerte de asistir a dicha fiesta.

—Me arrastraste, literalmente, dobe —Naruto rodó los ojos—. Ahora me arrepiento de haber ido y que tú fueras —bufó al recordar las consecuencias de esa noche.

—El punto es que logré que te divirtieras un poco, hasta te pasaste un poquito de copas —rió con burla—. Casi me arruinas la noche, teme.

—Siento haber fallado, usuratonkachi —Naruto decidió ignorar el comentario, ya sabía a qué se refería su amigo.

—Y fue entonces que conocí a Gaara…

—Sí, si ya recuerdo lo demás —repuso molesto.

—Desde entonces no has tenido una relación formal, Sasuke —negó con la cabeza—. Te dedicas a ahogarte en el alcohol y a tener "acompañantes" de una noche ¿O dos, quizás? —Sasuke frunció el ceño, molesto y dolido—. La verdad es que no sabría decir si estás mejor o peor que antes… —Naruto lo miraba decepcionado.

—Naruto, todo lo que pasó… Déjame explicarte la verdad. Yo…

—Yo no te amo más, Sasuke —aseguró cortante, a lo que el pelinegro se estremeció—. Es muy tarde, me enamoré de otra persona, cometí un error y lo perdí. Pero no pienso darme por vencido y buscaré su perdón —dio media vuelta para irse—. Ya se me hizo tarde para el trabajo, Itachi estará furioso, lo mejor será que me vaya ya.

»Sasuke… cuando regrese, espero no encontrarte aquí. Entiende, no te odio pero necesito tiempo. Me has herido demasiado y comprenderás que ya no puedo confiar en ti como antes —tomó su maletín, se dirigió a la puerta y giró el pomo.

—¡Naruto! —gritó llamando su atención—. Perdóname… —dijo de forma suplicante.

Naruto lo vio por sobre el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora—. No te preocupes, Sasuke. Ya lo hice… hace mucho tiempo —abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	9. Confusiones

**Capítulo IX: Confusiones. **

* * *

Se dejo caer en el sillón, se sentía derrotado. El pecho le ardía y sentía una fuerte punzada, un tremendo vacío. Estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente. La frustración estaba causando estragos en él, el haber tenido que asimilar lo contado por Naruto, todo el tiempo perdido y todo el dolor innecesario. Si tan solo no hubiesen sido ciegos y tontos.

La realidad es muy dura. En el pasado, Naruto sufrió por él y ahora estaba viviendo lo mismo. ¿Acaso él no tendría la suficiente fuerza para luchar por Naruto? ¿Se daría por vencido? Todo se veía perdido, pero ya no tenía valor para seguir, la revelación había sido devastadora, lo había perdido.

Se levantó del lugar para darse una ducha, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más ahí, Naruto había sido muy claro: necesitaba tiempo y él se lo daría. Después de todo, su amistad era lo único que le quedaba, no podía más que conformarse.

•••

Recorrió el pasillo a toda velocidad, quería desaparecer, esconderse, huir, pero lo más importante: alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes. Entró al ascensor, jadeante. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir y obstruían su visión, presionó el botón que lo haría descender a la zona de estacionamiento.

Suspiró derrotado y sus mejillas fueron inundadas por amargas y saladas lágrimas que expresaban toda la confusión, frustración, desesperó y dolor que sentía, golpeó su cabeza contra la pared y maldijo su suerte.

—¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?! ¡¿Por qué?! —golpeó con su puño la pared—. ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? —susurró entre sollozos.

La puerta de elevador se abrió, limpió sus lágrimas y de dirigió al auto con destino a su trabajo.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó Sakura cuando lo vio pasar frente a ella, iba cabizbajo y muy rápido, signo claro de no querer hablar con ella ni con nadie.

No volteó a verla, se encerró en su oficina y se dejó caer en el sillón cercano a la puerta.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero notó que había sido cerrada por dentro, así que decidió hablarle al rubio por el teléfono. Comenzaba a preocuparse, Naruto nunca se encerraba en la oficina y la actitud del joven le pareció extraña. Sin duda algo malo lo aquejaba.

—¿Naruto? —habló Haruno por el interlocutor—. Necesito que abras la puerta, llegas muy tarde e Itachi ha estado preguntando por ti —esperó unos minutos, pero el Uzumaki al parecer no tenía intenciones de responder. Debía intervenir, no era seguro dejar a Naruto solo. Tomó las llaves de la oficina, esas que solo usa en casos de emergencia, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

La imagen con la que se encontró la dejó completamente desconcertada.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó acercándose al chico, éste se encontraba desparramado en el sillón con un vaso en la mano y por el olor que percibía, se trataba de licor—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Dame eso! —demandó arrebatándole el vaso—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tomando en el trabajo?

—No he tomado nada —murmuró con la voz rasposa—. Vete, quiero estar solo.

—¿Naruto? —musitó mientras quitaba el brazo que tenía el rubio cubriendo su rostro —. No es posible… ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó al ver el estado de su amigo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, rojos e hinchados. Clara señal de haber estado llorando y la miraba con tristeza.

—No es nada, Sakura-chan —afirmó en un susurró.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? Tú no estarías en ese estado por "nada" —acarició la mejilla de su amigo y sintió como sus dedos se empapaban de cristalinas gotas —. Naruto…. —lo abrazó contra su pecho—. Hace días te noto diferente, decaído, apesadumbrado y ahora es claro que estás peor. Dime qué pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Tras escuchar esas palabras por parte de su amiga, era obvio que no podía seguir conteniendo todo lo que tenía dentro, de seguir así moriría de dolor, necesitaba sacarlo, desahogarse y no había nadie quien lo comprendiera mejor que la persona a su lado, aquella que había llegado a considerar su mejor amiga. Se aferró más al agarre de la chica y pudo sacar todo lo que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo, lloró con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda era lo que había estado necesitando.

Desde que decidió contarle su miserable y patética historia a Sasuke, se había formado un nudo en su garganta, pues debía fingir, suprimir el dolor y no mostrarse débil ante él. Demostrarle que todo el sufrimiento del pasado no lo afectaba más, pero estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo convencer a alguien más de ello, si ni siquiera él mismo estaba convencido?

Sakura le transmitía todo el apoyo y el cariño que su amigo necesitaba en ese momento. Mil interrogantes le pasaban por la mente, pero no lo presionaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto se tranquilizara, porque necesitaba desahogar todo lo que lo agobiaba.

Una vez estando más calmado, acomodó su cabeza en la piernas de Sasuka. Ella le acarició el cabello rubio y sedoso.

—¿Qué harías si la vida que creías perfecta se derrumbara de un momento a otro en mil pedazos?

—Mmmm… —suspiró profundamente—. ¿Sabes?, un amigo muy querido me enseñó que no importa cuántas veces te caigas, siempre debes levantarte y que las adversidades se atraviesan con valor y perseverancia. Por eso, es la persona a quien más admiro. Naruto, has superado tantas dificultades en la vida, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora? Te has caído y levantado tantas veces. Tu valor y determinación son tus mayores cualidades. ¿Por qué ahora te ves derrotado?

—Tal vez esas dificultades que pensé superadas, no lo estaban. No puedo luchar contra demonios del pasado, Sakura. Estoy cansado.

—Cuéntame que ha pasado, ayúdame a entenderte y así ayudarte—pidió—. Estás así desde que terminaste con Gaara —no notó reacción alguna por parte del rubio—. O… ¿tiene que ver con otra persona? —Naruto se removió inquieto entre sus piernas—. Es… ¿Sasuke? —la falta de respuesta y la forma en que su amigo se tensó, le dieron indicios de que había dado en el blanco—. Habla, Naruto. Me estás volviendo loca —rodó los ojos y suspiró cansina.

No estaba seguro de decirle todo a su amiga, no quería ser juzgado mal, tampoco quería su compasión o que fuese condescendiente con él. Pero necesitaba que lo escucharan.

—No terminé con Gaara —se levantó lentamente para fijar su mirada en la de Sakura. —. Él terminó conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —un sonoro grito retumbó en las paredes del lugar—. ¿Por qué? Se llevaban de lo mejor y se veían muy… contentos con su relación.

—Cometí un error fatal, Sakura-chan —escondió su rostro entre sus manos evitando la mirada inquisitoria que le mandaba su amiga—. Yo… lo engañé.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Naruto? —inquirió con un tono bastante peligroso.

—Gaara me encontró con otro, Sakura-chan. ¡Fue un error ´ttebayo! —repuso el Uzumaki con temor por la manera que reaccionaría su amiga.

—Es mejor que me expliques con detalles, Naruto, no estoy entendiendo —demandó la chica de cabello rosa con una mirada amenazante hacia el rubio.

—Sakura-chan, Gaara me encontró con otro chico en una situación bastante comprometedora —al ver que su amiga no cambiaba su semblante, decidió continuar—: Estaba un poco tomado y una cosa llevó a la otra. Me acosté con ese chico y Gaara nos encontró…. En nuestra cama —Haruno lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Tú no eres así! —reclamó la joven con furia—. Espera… ¿En tu cama? ¡¿Lo llevaste a tu apartamento?! ¡Es el colmo!

Uzumaki la miró nervioso—. Bueno… no exactamente. No lo "lleve" a mi apartamento, él llegó.

Sakura abrió los ojos de sobre manera ante tal revelación—. ¿Q-Qué tratas de decirme, Naruto?

—Sakura-chan… no me acosté con un desconocido… —dijo con dificultad.

Le tomó un par de minutos descifrar la magnitud de lo dicho por su amigo, había engañado a su novio en su propia casa y con alguien conocido. Pero ¿quién podría ser? Había pasado una semana aproximadamente desde aquel hecho y el cambio producido en su actitud era evidente. ¿Con quién pudo haber estado? Repasó cada uno de las amistades del rubio y de inmediato descartó algunas, luego pensó en la mañana del lunes, el encuentro que presenció y… No podía ser cierto. Esas miradas de reproche.

Sakura tragó en seco ante tal descubrimiento. Respiró dificultosamente y se recostó con la mirada fija en el techo mientras el rubio la observaba con nervio y temor, esperando por una respuesta de la joven.

—Sasuke…. —dijo en un susurro—. Te acostaste con él —el chico asintió cabizbajo—. Ahora entiendo tú actitud y la de él. «Siguen siendo un par de idiotas» —pensó—. Supongo que estás así porque Gaara no quiere perdonarte, ¿no?

—No exactamente… —repuso sin cambiar su semblante—. Sasuke… lo sabe…

—¿Qué sabe? —preguntó confundida.

—Sasuke afirma que lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche, no fue solo sexo —un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Él asegura que… —suspiró y miró a la joven—. Me ama…

—¡Vaya! —exclamó y sonrió disimuladamente—. «Así que al fin ha confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos» —caviló la de ojos verdes—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste, Naruto?

—Yo… al principio no le creí, pensé que era una más de sus jugarretas. Creí que solo quería separarme de Gaara para conseguir al fin su capricho, pero fue tanta su insistencia que… no sé por qué terminé creyendo en sus palabras. Su mirada era tan sincera, no lo pude evitar.

—Sasuke siempre ha sido tu debilidad Naruto… —acarició la espalda del aludido—. ¿Y qué pasó luego?

—Te imaginarás que tal revelación me cayó como un balde de agua fría, me molesté mucho. No es justo que se aparezca ahora ante mí y me proclame su amor cuando por años yo sufrí por no tener el suyo. Así que no lo soporté más y le conté toda la historia.

—¿Qué dices? —Sakura lo observó impactada.

—Le conté toda la verdad, la historia de mis patéticos años enamorado de él. Tenía que saber el por qué de mi actitud, necesitaba que escuchara lo que había vivido por él, todo el sufrimiento por el que atravesé mientras él se divertía con sus múltiples conquistas.

Sakura estaba asombrada, tanto que no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

—¿C-Cuál fue su reacción?

—Culpa, sorpresa, asombro… no sé. Me pidió perdón, ¿sabes?

—¿Y ahora piensas vengarte haciéndole sentir el mismo de dolor que tú?

—Me sentí mal, no quiero su lástima. Mi intención no es hacerlo sufrir, no podría.

—¿Te das cuenta que es exactamente lo que estás haciendo? —le reprochó la joven—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, Sakura, todos los recuerdos me agobian. Si tan solo me lo hubiese dicho antes todo sería diferente, pero no ahora, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Gaara fue mi vía de escape. Al fin había encontrado a alguien con quien me sentía a gusto, él me complementaba.

—Pero nunca sentiste por Gaara lo mismo que por Sasuke —repuso abrazándole por los hombros—. No te engañes, Naruto, te refugiaste en Gaara para olvidarlo, pero nunca lo amaste, aunque trataras de convencerte de ello. Sasuke siempre ha estado en tu cabeza y aquí —afirmó señalando la parte izquierda de su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón.

—¡Yo amo a Gaara! —gritó levantándose bruscamente del sillón.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué te duele? Dime en mi cara que has llorado por tu ruptura lo mismo que por la confesión de Sasuke —al ver el debate interno de su amigo, decidió seguir—. ¿Qué te duele más, Naruto? ¿Realmente has olvidado a Sasuke? Sabes que es un completo imbécil y que no lo tolero, pero no te mientas más. Tú sigues enamorado de él, aunque afirmes que enterraste ese sentimiento en el momento en que te "enamoraste" de Gaara.

No niego que lo querías o lo quieres, después de todo han sido muchas experiencias compartidas. Él fue tu refugio, tu amigo, tu compañero, confidente y amante, pero nunca llegaste a amarlo. Puedes engañarte a ti mismo Naruto, pero no a mí que te conozco de toda la vida y te he acompañado en tu dolor.

El idiota del Uchiha probablemente no tiene ningún derecho en venir ahora a mendigar tu amor. Entiendo que te sientas indignado porque haya intervenido ahora y no antes; ahora que tenías una vida estable y parcialmente "feliz". Pero si hay algo que con los años he comprendido, es que tú no podrás ser feliz con otro que no sea Sasuke.

—No vengas ahora a defenderlo, Sakura-chan —reclamó furioso—. ¿Por qué es él la víctima y yo el malo, si lo único que ha hecho es dañarme? No pido tu compasión, no la necesito. Solo intentaba que mi mejor amiga comprendiera cómo me siento.

—Y lo comprendo, solo trato de hacerte comprender a ti la realidad —se acercó al joven para tranquilizarlo—. No estoy en tu contra, Naruto —lo tomó por los hombros—. Pero necesito que veas más allá de tu dolor, el cual te tiene cegado. Sasuke es un idiota por no haberse fijado en ti hace años, pero tú también lo fuiste por haberte dejado llevar por la cobardía y no haberle expresado tus sentimientos —lo abrazó con fuerza—. No sé qué decisión vayas a tomar ahora, pero quiero que pienses muy bien antes de actuar. Ambos son unos tercos y orgullosos, por eso han sufrido tanto. Pero ten en cuenta que aunque lo hecho por Sasuke haya estado mal y ha sido en el peor momento, dejó de lado su orgullo y decidió luchar por ti—. Sakura observó el semblante deprimido de su amigo—. Vamos, Naruto, eres tú. No puedes darte por vencido —lo zarandeó—. Saca toda esa determinación y aclara tus sentimientos. Si decides volver con Gaara, ten presente que no serás feliz, siempre te preguntarás qué hubiese sido si aceptabas a Sasuke. Y si descubres que aún amas a Sasuke, ¿lo dejarás ir de nuevo?

—No sé qué pensar, Sakura-chan —musitó con pesar.

—Sé que estás muy confundido, no tomes decisiones apresuradas —le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas—. Aclara tu mente, date un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Sé que piensas que Sasuke no te merece, te parece egoísta de su parte que venga ahora a ponerte el mundo de cabeza y también piensas que Gaara no merece que le hagas esto, quieres recuperarlo, pero no lo haces por él, sino para sentirte en paz contigo mismo.

»Piensas en Gaara como el hombre que le da estabilidad a tu vida y luego está Sasuke, quien puede poner tu vida de cabeza en un instante, pero ¿prefieres una vida estable y monótona o quieres una vida llena de emociones y felicidad? ¡No amas a Gaara!

—Sakura…. La vida con Gaara ya la tuve. No solo es estable, sé que puedo ser feliz. Él me comprende y en verdad me ama, pero con Sasuke todo es incierto. Nadie me asegura que no soy solo un pasatiempo del momento, que no soy un juguete de su entretención, que no me usará y me tirará luego a la basura como a todos sus novios y amantes. Sasuke la palabra estabilidad no la conoce.

—La conocerá contigo, Naruto, eres tan ciego —suspiró derrotada—. Sabes que el idiota Uchiha no me agrada, pero nadie más puede lograr ese brillo tan especial en tus ojos cuando lo miras. Sé que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Escucha a tu corazón!

—No seas cursi y ridícula, Sakura-chan. Tu terapia barata no va conmigo. Lo que dices no tiene lógica —una vena palpitante se hizo presente en la frente de la aludida, estaba a punto de estampar a ese rubio idiota contra la pared, era una buena opción para acomodarle las neuronas, pero decidió respirar profundamente y así tranquilizarse.

Naruto la veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—¡Maldito terco idiota! —gruñó internamente—. Entonces, respóndeme algo, Naruto. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no sientes absolutamente nada por Sasuke? ¿De qué no sientes más amor por él? ¿No te removió antiguos sentimientos su confesión?

El mencionado lo pensó por unos minutos, estaba muy confundido, era lo único seguro para él. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente cuando pensó en el azabache, pero no podía asegurar si era por amor o por coraje. Hace mucho que se propuso olvidarlo, y así lo hizo o al menos creyó haberlo hecho. ¿En qué momento las cosas se había complicado de tal manera que no podía distinguir sus sentimientos? Una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Volverás con Gaara? —inquirió Sakura con preocupación.

—Estoy muy confundido, Sakura-chan —afirmó antes de sentarse en el sillón—. Es muy pronto para tomar una decisión. Me duele lo de Sasuke y odio haber herido a Gaara, lo mejor sería darme un tiempo para pensar las cosas. No quiero dañar a ninguno ni salir dañado.

—Bien, pero no te esperarán eternamente y lo sabes. Debes resolver este lío cuanto antes —aseguró de forma conciliadora—. ¿En qué términos quedaste con Sasuke? ¿Siguen peleados?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Le aseguré que no lo odio, pero le dejé claro que no lo amo y que necesitaba tiempo. Supongo que no estamos en los mejores términos para retomar nuestra amistad.

—¡Ay, Naruto! Siento que me dará una migraña —cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se recostaba a un lado de su amigo—. Sé que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos por ninguno de los dos, pero asegúrate de no herirlos más o te vas a arrepentir.

—Lo sé —murmuró derrotado, sería mejor dejar ese tema de lado. No quería pensar más en lo ocurrido—. ¿Y tú, cómo vas con Lee? —cuestionó con picardía, sabía que era el tema adecuado para cambiar la tensión del ambiente.

—Muy bien —sonrió ampliamente—. De hecho, quería hablarte sobre algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira —dijo la chica mostrándole la mano en la cual se podía apreciar un hermoso anillo color plata con una gran y brillante piedra al medio.

—No me digas que… —exclamó el rubio, perplejo.

—¡Vamos a casarnos! —se abrazaron con fuerza.

—¡No sabes cuánto gusto me da, Sakura-chan! —le dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

•••

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y se apresuró a abrir, pensó que tal vez sería su novia quien llegaba a visitarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de otra persona.

—¡Vaya, así que sigues vivo! —exclamó con picardía, al no ver respuesta del visitante se apartó de la puerta e hizo un ademán para que entrara—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Aún es temprano —le indicó que se sentara en el sillón—. Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en casa de Naruto.

El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pasó algo malo, ¿cierto? —inquirió preocupado.

—Se aclararon muchas cosas, Shikamaru —habló el joven con pesar—. Todavía no sé si para bien o para mal.

—Sasuke… —murmuró el chico de coleta sobándose la sien. Se acercó hasta el azabache y se sentó a su lado —. Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto —arrugó el ceño—. Esto es problemático… —bufó.

—Hmp —dejó soltar un largo suspiro—. Lo es… y mucho.

—¿Necesitas algo? No te ves muy bien que digamos —afirmó con preocupación.

—Algo que me ayude con esta jaqueca y un vaso de agua estarían bien.

El de coleta salió de la habitación y en un minuto volvió con lo requerido.

—Tómate esto —el Uchiha cogió la medicina y la ingirió tomando un sorbo de agua—. Ahora dime. ¿Qué salió mal? Hubiese jurado que por lo sucedido anoche, al menos habrías dado un paso adelante. Tan siquiera reanudar su amistad. Pero por tu cara, no creo que eso haya pasado, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Qué sucedió ayer, Shikamaru? —habló intrigado—. Naruto no quiso contarme nada al respecto. Solo recuerdo que llegamos a "Katon", nos tomamos unas copas y lo demás fue que desperté en una cama que no era la mía sino la de Naruto.

—¡Vaya! ¿Te dejó dormir en su cama? Me pregunto, ¿dónde habrá dormido él? —sonrió con sorna.

—No te burles, Shikamaru, no fue nada grato. Me trató con la misma hostilidad —aseguró—. ¿Cómo llegue a su casa? Explícame, Shikamaru —exigió a su amigo.

—Bueno… Estabas bastante mal, Sasuke. Tú siempre te pasas con el alcohol pero no cuando sales conmigo. Sabes que el único que puede hacerte entrar en razón cuando estás así es Naruto. Pensé que yo podría con la situación, pero te fuiste a la pista y te desapareciste de mi vista un buen rato. Estuve buscándote y cuando te encontré… —resopló.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? Continúa, Shikamaru —demandó el azabache con desespero.

—Estabas "divirtiéndote" con tres tipos. Se veían mucho mayores y nada amistosos. Sin embargo, tú estabas de lo más cómodo y ahogado en alcohol —le dio una mirada furtiva a su amigo, estaba apenado por haberlo dejado caer en esa situación—. Esos tipos te tenían rodeado y en una posición bastante comprometedora.

La cara de adquirió el color de su vegetal favorito, estaba completamente avergonzado. Giró la cara para evitar que su amigo lo siguiera observando.

—Traté de acercarme y llevarte conmigo, pero te negaste —aseguró molesto—. Eres muy terco cuando tomas, no pude alejarte de esos tipos. No eras tú y debido al estado en el que te habías presentado en mi casa para que te acompañara, supuse que se debía a Naruto —la cara del azabache se contrajo de disgusto.

—Entiende, Sasuke. Tenía que hacer algo, si te dejaba con esos tipos, no me lo perdonarías jamás. A decir verdad, yo tampoco me lo hubiese perdonado —repuso consternado—. Así que lo llamé.

El Uchiha estaba boquiabierto —. Y… ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que lo necesitaba en el lugar porque estabas muy mal. Al inicio se mostró reacio pero finalmente aceptó y al poco tiempo se apareció en el sitio. Estaba molesto conmigo por haberte dejado llegar al punto de alcoholización extrema —dijo sardónico—, pero cuando le indiqué tu posición y te vio, estuvo a punto de matarme —rodó los ojos al recordar—. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Me acusó de mal amigo e irresponsable —aseguró el de coleta, indignado.

Sasuke lo veía incrédulo, a pesar de haber tenido semejante pelea ese día, el rubio se aparecía una vez más para salvarlo. Bueno, si de una cosa estaba seguro era que ese tonto era un buen amigo.

—Se abalanzó entre la gente dispuesto a arrebatarte de los brazos de esos pervertidos —sonrió divertido al ver la expresión confundida de su amigo—. En ese momento uno de los tipos te manoseaba y te metía la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Sasuke tenía la cara desencajada y se podría decir que estaba tan furioso y apenado que sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo.

—Shikamaru… —siseó de forma amenazadora.

—Bueno, al menos el príncipe llegó a rescatar a la damisela en peligro —repuso con burla—. Deberías agradecerme —Sasuke estaba por tirársele encima y golpearlo—. Llegó hasta los tipos, no pude ver lo que hablaban pero al parecer tuvieron una pequeña discusión —rió al recordar la escena—. Prácticamente te arrancó de los brazos de un pelirrojo cuando quiso propasarse de nuevo contigo. ¿Te estabas vengando, Sasuke? —preguntó burlándose. No recibió más que una mirada de advertencia por parte del Uchiha—. Te cargó a como pudo de nuevo a la mesa y lo ayudé a sentarte. Me pidió una explicación y luego que se calmó un poco lo ayude a llevarte a su auto, supuse que te llevaría a su casa. No tenía de qué preocuparme, estaba seguro que no podrías estar en mejores manos.

—Vaya amigo el que resultaste ser, Shikamaru —gruñó el azabache—. ¿Cómo dejaste que llegara a tal estado? Y peor aún, llamar a Naruto para que me encontrara en esa… situación —se jaló los cabellos con enojo y vergüenza.

—Bueno… ahora dime, ¿a qué se debe esa cara de entierro? —suspiró al ver como el chico se tensaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio se adueñó del lugar. Shikamaru no iba a presionarlo, esperaría a que el Uchiha estuviera listo para hablar.

—Me amaba, Shikamaru —susurró—. Me amaba….

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Pero qué dices? —se exaltó Nara.

—Tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la mañana, le confesé mis sentimientos —aseguró, permanecía cabizbajo con la mirada fija en el piso—. Le aseguré que lo amo y que no es ninguna artimaña para separarlo del maldito mapache sin cejas —siseó las últimas palabras con desprecio.

Shikamaru lo observaba en silencio y expectante.

—Le tomó un momento asimilarlo, y cuando finalmente lo hizo… —se pasó las manos por el rostro—. Me soltó un montón de improperios y cuestionamientos que no entendí hasta que me contó toda la historia.

—¿De qué historia hablas? —exclamó intrigado.

—Hace ocho años… se enamoró de mí —repuso dolido—. No hace falta entrar en detalles. Ya conoces mi vida, Shikamaru. Naruto me amaba y yo nunca me di cuenta.

—Pero él nunca te lo dijo…

—Pero debí darme cuenta, era mi amigo. Naruto a diferencia mía, es como un libro abierto. Yo era su mejor amigo y él me amaba. Solo le hice daño restregándole en la cara a todos mis "novios".

—¡Mierda! —maldijo el de coleta con cierta frustración—. Es más problemático de lo que pensé.

—Estuvo enamorado de mí durante seis años, Shikamaru. Seis largos años y no me di cuenta.

—Pero no sabías que él era homosexual hasta que estuvo con Gaara —repuso señalando lo evidente.

—Fui un ciego, no quise ver más allá de mi propio dolor —cerró los puños con fuerza—. No puedo pedirle que me ame ahora, rompí su estabilidad y lo estoy dañando de nuevo.

—Pero… si te amaba, ¿por qué estuvo con Gaara? —cuestionó confundido.

—Se cansó, Shikamaru. Se cansó de mis juegos, de mi inestabilidad emocional, de mí —murmuró apesadumbrado—. Se cansó de todo.

—No lo puedo creer…

—¿Ves esto? —señaló el dije que colgaba de su cuello—. Me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, pero no era ese su propósito. Una semana antes lo había comprado para declarárseme, me iba a decir lo que sentía por mí. Pero el muy idiota de Menma se apareció en mi casa. ¡¿No sé cómo?! Y me besó….

—¿Menma? ¿Tu ex de la universidad? —el azabache asintió.

—Naturo lo vio todo…. En ese momento todo se arruinó. Fue el momento en que desistió. No lo culpo, le había roto el corazón.

—Pero ¿por qué no le dijiste toda la verdad? Tú no regresaste con Menma… —señaló exaltado.

—No me dejó, estaba muy dolido ni siquiera parecía Naruto —aseguró—. Debiste haberlo visto… sus ojos estaban vacíos y su actitud era tan fría y distante. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

—Entiendo —convino el moreno de coleta.

—Somos dos idiotas… en este punto, ya no sé si vale la pena luchar. Comprendo su dolor, pero si en verdad está enamorado de Gaara... quiero que sea feliz —contuvo el aliento—. Pero no sé si pueda...

—¿Vivir sin él? —intervino Nara con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y se limitó a asentir.

—Me aseguró que ya no me amaba, que volvería con Gaara a como diera lugar y que necesitaba tiempo —se mordió el labio inferior. No debía quebrarse, no ahora.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —inquirió Shikamaru—. Sé que te sientes culpable por todo lo que vivió Naruto, pero tú también has sufrido mucho, Sasuke. Déjalo escuchar tu dolor. Naruto es una persona comprensiva y todo esto es un malentendido, no debes darte por vencido hasta que él escuche tu versión de la historia, y si después todavía quiere regresar con Gaara, al menos les quedará una linda amistad.

—Sabes que no es suficiente, Shikamaru —repuso Sasuke—. Ya no me basta ser su amigo, no sé si podría. Si quiere estar con Gaara, bien; no pienso oponerme, pero no podré seguir a su lado —escondió su rostro debajo del flequillo—. Es demasiado doloroso —dijo en un susurró que no pasó desapercibido por Shikamaru.

—Aléjate entonces…. —puso su mano sobre el hombro del contrario—. Tómate unas vacaciones lejos de él. Necesitas despejarte y pensar.

—Puede ser…

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—Por el momento darle el tiempo que pidió —se encogió de hombros—. Trataré de actuar lo más normal posible. Somos compañeros de trabajo, obviamente nos tendremos que encontrar seguido en la oficina. Pero no lo voy a presionar más. Dejaré que él solo decida.

—Como sea… —bufó cansado—. Espero que esto se resuelva pronto y para bien.

•••

Conducía por las calles de la ciudad, había ido sin duda el peor día de su vida, estaba devastado, física y emocionalmente. Llegó al edificio donde vivía y dejó su auto en el estacionamiento para dirigirse al ascensor. Presionó el botón para indicar el piso, al llegar dudó si abrir la puerta o no.

Esperaba encontrar el lugar completamente solo, había sido muy claro con Sasuke, lo menos que esperaba de su parte era que hubiera atendido su petición. Pasaban más de las seis de la tarde y no tenía la fuerza ni el valor para enfrentarlo de nuevo, no hoy. Estaba muy cansado.

Giró la llave de la puerta y la abrió, todo se encontraba en penumbras, buscó el interruptor y lo presionó encendiendo así todas las luces, suspiró aliviado al ver el desolado lugar. Entró con decisión, colocó el maletín en la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación. Necesitaba un largo baño con agua tibia, cambiarse la ropa y así lo hizo. Al terminar, se encaminó a la cocina para prepararse algo de ramen instantáneo, al llegar vio el vaso con agua y las pastillas que había dejado en la mañana. Sasuke no las había tomado.

—¡Maldito teme orgulloso! —siseó con enfado. Tomó el ramen de la despensa y lo preparó. Una vez listo se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el cómodo sillón y prendió la televisión para degustar de su cena.

Minutos después se acomodó en el sillón, no supo en qué momento se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero el timbre de la puerta lo despertó.

¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Era muy extraño. Se levantó del lugar rezongando, y al abrir la puerta jamás esperó encontrarse a esa persona ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía.

—Hola, Naruto… —saludo muy poco efusivo el visitante. Tenía fija su mirada en esos ojos color cielo que lo observaban con incredulidad.

—¿Gaara?

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	10. Vacaciones de ti

**Capítulo X: vacaciones de ti.**

* * *

—¿Gaara? —exclamó con sorpresa.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —inquirió el pelirrojo, con aparente molestia.

—N-No… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nervioso—. No imaginé que vendrías.

—Pues aquí me tienes… —le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿No piensas dejarme pasar? —lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Naruto estaba nervioso y sorprendido, no podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo. Gaara rozó su nariz con la suya y pudo sentir su aliento contra él.

—¿Sabes? Te he extrañado —acercó su rostro lentamente al rubio y juntó sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno que el Uzumaki recibió con un poco de desconcierto para luego dejarse llevar. Cerró sus ojos y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del otro. El contacto se fue tornando más intenso y necesitado.

Gaara posó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo más hacia él. Escucharon unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, ambos permanecían en el umbral de la puerta. Naruto abrió poco a poco los ojos y pudo divisar la figura de un hombre de cabello negro como la enigmática noche y la piel tan blanca como la porcelana. No pudo evitar pensar que era hermoso. Se enfocó en su rostro y al percatarse de quién se trataba, se sorprendió de sobre manera.

A pesar de estar a tan pocos metros de distancia percibió claramente como su semblante esbozaba una mueca de tristeza y dolor. Sentimientos reflejados en esos oscuros iris empañados por las lágrimas.

Un murmuro se escapó de sus labios entre los besos:

— Sasuke…

El joven dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Naruto rompió bruscamente el contacto y sin reparar en la persona quien tenía enfrente, dio persecución al azabache.

—¡Sasuke, espera! —gritó con desesperación—. ¡No es lo que tú piensas! —corrió raudo y veloz tratando de alcanzar al moreno, quien al no tener un rápido acceso al ascensor, decidió tomar el camino por las escaleras.

—¡Espera, teme! —lo persiguió—. ¡Déjame explicarte!

Su último grito no fue escuchado. Era muy tarde, le había perdido de vista. Se sentó derrotado en uno de los escalones y golpeó la pared con impotencia. La agonía que divisó en esos orbes oscuros le rompían el alma. No era su intención hacerle daño, le dolía el pecho el solo pensar en perderlo —. Sasuke… —promunció en un susurro—. ¡Sasuke!

—¡Sasuke! —el grito retumbó en las paredes del lugar, estaba jadeante y nervioso, con el cuerpo sudado y adolorido. Miró a su alrededor, las luces estaban prendidas, así como el televisor. Posó su mirada en la ventana y vio la densa oscuridad de la noche. Se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Era una maldita pesadilla, pero se había sentido tan real—. Sasuke… —pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y secando el sudor de su frente. Estaba comenzando a sugestionarse con los problemas que aquejaban su cabeza. Decidido a no pensar más en lo ocurrido se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a su habitación, esperando descansar tranquilamente.

•••

—¡Buenos días, joven Uchiha! —saludó cordialmente una pelirroja de lentes.

—Hmp —fue la respuesta del azabache, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para abrir la puerta de su oficina y entrar en ella.

—¡Vaya! —se acercó un chico de cabello blanco hasta él —. Te ves más amargado de lo normal, Uchiha —sonrió con burla.

—Es por ver tu horrible cara, idiota —bufó—. Es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar o 'el jefe' nos dará el sermón del siglo, si es que no nos echa de una buena vez —se acercó a su escritorio y verificó unos planos—. Ayer me preguntó si ya teníamos la propuesta lista para el cliente de Osaka.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —expresó nervioso—. ¡Nos va a matar! —chilló con lagrimones en los ojos.

El azabache dirigió su mirada al muchacho de extraña dentadura—. ¿Quieres dejar el drama de una vez? —habló aburrido—. No tiene porqué matarnos. El trabajo está casi terminado, solo falta mandarlo al departamento "creativo" para que terminen la ambientación.

—Cierto —repuso su compañero—. Uzumaki-san debe terminar la propuesta.

—Hmp —dijo con fingido desinterés.

—_Jóvenes Uchiha y Hōzuki_ —los interrumpió el sonido del interlocutor.

—¿Qué pasa, Karin? —contestó el Uchiha, presionando el botón del aparato.

—_El Señor Itachi los solicita en la sala de juntas_ —informó la señorita.

—¿Mencionó las razones? —inquirió el azabache con curiosidad.

—_No dijo nada en concreto, pero al parecer es una reunión con los arquitectos de ésta área_ —explicó la chica.

—Ya veo —respondió Sasuke.

—_Dijo que los espera en quince minutos_ —finalizó la joven de lentes.

—Gracias, Karin —finalizó la comunicación—. Arquitectos de ésta área —suspiró profundamente— «Al parecer no puedes huir de mí, por mucho tiempo, usuratonkachi» —caviló el moreno.

•••

Hizo aparición por el pasillo del edificio, un acelerado rubio quien iba a toda velocidad para llegar a su puesto de trabajo.

—¡Naruto! —llamó la chica de cabello rosa al verlo llegar —. Vas muy tarde. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me quedé dormido, Sakura-chan —justificó el joven, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—¡Pero mira nada más el aspecto con el que te presentas! —dijo ella con desaprobación.

El arquitecto tenía la corbata mal anudada, la camisa por fuera y el saco doblado sobre el brazo derecho—. Entra, te ayudaré con ese desastre —bufó indicándole que ingresara a la oficina y así lo hicieron—. No puedes ser tan irresponsable, Naruto —le reprochó mientras anudaba la corbata.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Mi reloj no sonó —hizo un puchero.

—Listo, ve al baño y te arreglas esa camisa y el saco. De paso, haz algo con ese cabello —rodó los ojos al ver al chico entrar al lugar que le había indicado.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando salió completamente arreglado.

—Itachi llamó a una junta —comentó la muchacha—. Debes estar ahí.

—¿Junta? Qué extraño —expresó el Uzumaki mientras llevaba su maletín al escritorio y sacaba su computadora portátil—. ¿A qué hora es?

—Hace media hora —mencionó la chica con los brazos cruzados. Viendo fijamente a su amigo en forma de reproche por su retraso.

—¡Qué! ¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilamente, Sakura-chan? —chilló el joven—. ¡Itachi me va a matar! —tomó el maletín y salió corriendo en dirección al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo de la reunión.

—Itachi… ¿Quieres sentarte de una vez? —habló el Uchiha menor con molestia—. Me tienes mareado —el moreno le envió una mirada iracunda a su hermano quien suspiró fastidiado por su actitud— «¿Este dobe será capaz de evadir esta reunión solo para no verme?» —pensó Sasuke.

—¡Ese niñato me va a oír! —Itachi gritaba uno y mil improperios al viento.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a un apenado rubio de ojos azules quien los veía nervioso.

Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos y observó a los integrantes de dicha reunión. Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa de forma rectangular que contaba con seis puestos: el lado izquierdo lo ocupaba Suigetsu, este lo veía con burla; a su costado estaba Sasuke quien le sostenía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, decidió desviarla de inmediato hacía el otro lado donde se hallaba un joven de cabello rubio con reflejos plateados que lo hizo estremecerse, puesto que siempre que se encontraban le dedicaba miradas lascivas que lo incomodaban, se trataba del socio de Itachi: un joven de la misma edad que el Uchiha mayor, tenía el cabello corto y la piel clara, su nombre era Shee. Y por último, en la cabecera, su jefe lo veía con clara molestia debido a su impuntualidad.

—Siento mucho la tardanza —se disculpó rascando con nerviosismo la parte trasera de su cabeza—. Tuve un inconveniente con el auto —mintió.

—Toma asiento de una vez para que podamos comenzar —ordenó Itachi luego de tomar asiento. Naruto se acercó lentamente a su puesto, que desafortunadamente estaba al lado de su acosador y frente a su reciente martirio.

—Hola, Naru-chan —le susurró Shee al oído con tono meloso. Naruto se apartó incómodo y puso atención a Itachi.

—Bueno, ya que no falta nadie, podemos empezar —todos lo veían intrigados—. El motivo de esta reunión es para tratar los asuntos del proyecto de Osaka. ¿Sasuke, has traído los planos? —el joven asintió y se los pasó con cuidado para no arruinar el fino material.

—Aún no están terminados. Falta que lo revise… —dio una furtiva mirada al rubio de ojos azules y continúo—, el área de Naruto.

—Bien —observó los planos y luego de unos segundos agregó—: Me parece una buena propuesta, el cliente es muy exigente —reveló para luego pasar los planos a Shee, este los recibió al instante—. ¿Qué opinas?

Shee, además de ser el socio de Itachi también era su mejor amigo. Ambos se conocieron en la universidad y se graduaron con honores. El primero ayudó al último a fundar su constructora.

—¡Vaya! Has mejorado mucho, niño —afirmó sonriente, mirando al Uchiha menor—. Es un buen trabajo.

—Naruto, ¿podrías revisarlo? —el aludido asintió y el rubio a su lado le pasó los planos —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te lleve terminarlo?

El Uzumaki lo pensó por un momento, realmente era una buena propuesta, la mejor que había visto por parte del Uchiha y su compañero. Estaba muy bien detallada por lo que no le llevaría mucho tiempo terminarla. Dirigió una mirada a Itachi quien aguardaba curioso y otra a Sasuke, este se mostraba expectante, puesto que sabía que lo que dijera el rubio podría dejarlo muy bien o muy mal delante de su hermano, porque este le tenía mucha confianza, no como a él.

El rubio tomó los planos y los envolvió—. Definitivamente, es un gran trabajo —miró al azabache menor para infundirle confianza—. Está muy bien detallada y estoy seguro que cuando la termine al cliente le va a encantar —se dirigió a Itachi—. Me tomará aproximadamente tres días terminarla.

—Bien —aprobó Itachi—. Me parece el tiempo justo.

—¡Vaya, Naru-chan! Eres tan eficiente —exclamó Shee, abrazándole por el cuello.

Naruto forcejeaba con él para tratar de quitárselo de encima. Sasuke los observaba de soslayo, furioso, tratando de que no se notara.

Itachi bufó hastiado, se acercó y jaló de la solapa a su socio para que se comportara—. ¿Quieres dejarlo tranquilo de una vez? —lo encaró molesto—. Por tu acoso seguro un día renunciará.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló de manera infantil—. Naru-chan no me abandonaría.

Naruto tenía el rostro desencajado, agradecía que esas reuniones no fuesen muy seguidas, porque era la única oportunidad en que veía a Shee en la empresa, siempre se la pasaba de viaje, era quien se encargaba de los negocios en el extranjero. Pero desde la primera vez que lo conoció, el rubio de ojos negros se le había ido encima, era tan difícil mantener su distancia sin ser grosero, y eso le podría costar el puesto.

Sasuke evidenció su claro enojo con un sonoro bufido—. ¿Podemos seguir con la reunión?

—Eso intento —murmuró Itachi. Este podría ser el hombre con el carácter más fuerte, capaz de hacer temblar a todos a su alrededor, pero con Shee no había caso. Eran demasiado los años de conocerse y la confianza, que la cara de malvado y malhumorado no le inmutaba en absoluto.

—No seas amargado, Uchihita —aconsejó con sorna en cada una de sus palabras—. Es una lástima que tu hermano fuera tan sobreprotector contigo. De haberme dejado, te hubiese quitado ese mal humor —le sonrió de manera seductora, a lo que el azabache rodó los ojos, quitándole importancia. Ya conocía a ese rubio, era inclusive más idiota que su dobe amigo—. Claro, eso fue antes de darme cuenta que nos gustaba… exactamente la misma posición —repuso con picardía, sabía picar muy bien al menor—. ¿Verdad, Sasuke? —hizo énfasis en las últimas tres letras.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y con el rostro contraído de disgusto. Se le tiraría encima a ese idiota descerebrado y lo molería a golpes hasta acomodarle las únicas dos neuronas que tenía y para colmo no le funcionaban.

—Ya basta —intervino Itachi antes que el asunto empeorara.

—¡Pero qué amargados! —pronunció por lo bajo Shee, para evitar que lo escucharan.

Suigetsu veía la escena divertido, pero no se atrevería a exteriorizarlo y Naruto estaba avergonzado por la desfachatez y cero pudor por parte del joven a su lado.

—Bien —prosiguió el azabache de cabello largo—. Se suponía que el cliente vendría a Tokio para ver la propuesta, eso sería en una semana, pero me ha contactado y ha dicho que por cuestiones de tiempo y ciertos asuntos que tiene que resolver, le es imposible viajar.

—¿Y cuándo vendrá entonces? —inquirió Shee.

—Ese es el asunto —indicó Itachi—. Necesita ver la propuesta cuanto antes. Sabes que es un cliente importante y no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó su socio.

—Si él no puede venir a nosotros… —observó con detenimiento a los presentes—, entonces tendremos que ir hasta él.

—Habrá que viajar a Osaka —intervino por primera vez Suigetsu.

—Así es —asintió Itachi—. Naruto y Sasuke —llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes—. Ustedes viajarán.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el rubio. ¿Viajar con Sasuke? ¡Solos a Osaka! No era el mejor momento, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, y entablar una conversación sería aún más difícil. No podía viajar, pero decirle que no a Itachi era morir. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido debido a su reacción.

—¿Pasa algo, Naruto? —preguntó Itachi.

—Tengo una mejor idea —intervino Shee—. Yo me voy con este guapo a Osaka y dejamos al niño Uchiha acá. No será necesario —sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Qué dices, Naru-chan? Haremos el trabajo, conseguimos el contrato y de paso nos divertimos un poco —se acercó al rostro del Uzumaki y puso una mano en su pierna.

Naruto se sobresaltó al sentirla rozando muy cerca de su entrepierna.

—¡Claro que no! —gruñó el moreno menor levantándose y golpeando la mesa con sus puños— ¡Tú no irás con Naruto a ese viaje!

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante la reacción del azabache. Naruto, quien conocía muy bien al Uchiha, se sonrojó un poco por los evidentes celos del otro y aprovechó para quitarse de encima al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? No es necesario que lo digas ni que reacciones de esa manera —agregó Itachi.

—Bueno, podrías hacernos compañía, Sasuke —dijo con picardía—. Así podríamos hacer un trío —le guiñó un ojo y le mandó con beso.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron furtivamente, se sonrojaron ante tal proposición para desviar la mirada a un lado y evitar que los vieran.

—Sabes muy bien que tienes compromisos que cumplir, no puedes irte de viaje a Osaka —tajó Itachi, dirigiéndose al rubio de ojos negros.

—Bueno, ya tendremos otra oportunidad de viajar —sonrió para el Uzumaki, quien se encontraba ya muy incómodo ante esa situación.

—Naruto no puede viajar —aseguró Sasuke. Naruto lo veía intrigado ¿Qué se traería entre manos?—. Ha estado un poco… indispuesto estos días. Y no está en condiciones de hacer el viaje. Iré yo, Itachi.

Su hermano lo escuchó con un poco de desconfianza. Y el que Sasuke fuese solo a cerrar el trato para un jugoso contrato, no lo alentaba en absoluto.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Sasuke, Naruto? —Sasuke rodó los ojos, aburrido. Itachi y su maldita desconfianza.

Naruto lo pensó por unos segundos. Probablemente el menor de los Uchiha estaba tratando de concederle el tiempo que le había pedido. Debía admitir que era un gran gesto de su parte y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Unos días alejado de él le darían el tiempo para poder pensar las cosas y aclarar sus sentimientos.

—Así es, Itachi, no me he sentido muy bien —mintió—. No estoy en condiciones de viajar. Sasuke podría ir solo. Estoy seguro que podrá cerrar el trato.

—Y si tanto te preocupa… —añadió el Sasuke—, puedo ir con Suigetsu.

—No —respondió escueto—. Suigetsu debe quedarse a atender nuevos proyectos que están en puertas —confirmó el Uchiha mayor—. No queda más que enviarte solo, Sasuke. No hay otra persona quien te acompañe.

—No te preocupes, Itachi —aseguró su hermano—. Puedo hacerlo. Conseguiré ese contrato —dijo con seguridad.

—Eso espero —advirtió el aludido.

—¿Quién es el cliente? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras su pariente pasaba las carpetas con la información.

—Su apellido es Terauchi —todos tomaron la carpeta y vieron los requerimientos del cliente—. Al parecer es socio de una de las cadenas más grandes de hoteles en Japón. Pero su área de trabajo es Osaka.

—Un hombre muy ocupado —supuso Shee.

—Así parece —respondió Itachi.

—Dijiste… ¿Terauchi? —preguntó confundido Sasuke.

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —inquirió Itachi al ver la expresión confusa de su hermano.

—No, sólo me pareció haberlo escuchado antes —comentó—. No tiene importancia.

—Bueno, es un hombre importante —prosiguió Itachi—, seguro por eso te suena conocido.

—Quizás sea la razón —dijo el azabache menor en un susurro.

—¿Cuándo quedaste con el cliente? —habló el rubio de ojos oscuros.

—Bueno, a Naruto le tomará tres días finalizar el proyecto, así que en lo que arreglamos los pormenores del viaje…. —analizaba la situación—, te irás en una semana —le confirmó al menor y este solo asintió—. Lee muy bien la información. Los requerimientos del cliente con respecto al proyecto y lo demás es tu problema. Deberás vender muy bien esa propuesta y conseguir a como dé lugar ese proyecto —exigió.

—«¿A como dé lugar? —caviló el Uzumaki»— «Eso no sonó nada bien.»

—¡Muy bien! —gritó eufóricamente el socio de la empresa—. Te deseo un feliz viaje, Uchihita y espero que encuentres por allá a alguien que te quite ese mal humor —se burló y Sasuke solo lo ignoró, no lograría sacarlo de sus casillas de nuevo.

Naruto sintió un estremecimiento ante esa posibilidad, no supo entender porqué se sentía tan extraño. El imaginarse a Sasuke con otra persona, no le agradaba. ¿Celos de amigo? ¿Seguía confundido por la declaración del muchacho? ¡Era una tontería! Si él así lo quería, no tenía por qué intervenir o sentirse incómodo por ello. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a ver a Sasuke con otros.

—Shee —llamó su atención Itachi—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Tokio?

—Tengo una reunión en cinco días —confirmó el aludido—. Así que me iré el jueves.

—Bien —fue la respuesta del azabache—. Doy por finalizada la reunión. Suigetsu, te espero en mi oficina —dicho esto se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala.

—Oye, Naru-chan —se dirigió al rubio, quien recogía los planos y otros documentos—. Ya que me quedaré tres días, ¿qué dices si salimos por ahí a divertirnos solos, tú y yo? —le susurró de manera insinuante al oído y colocó su mano de nuevo en su pierna acariciándola lentamente.

Naruto dio un respingo y quitó con rapidez la mano que se acercaba peligrosamente a una parte de su anatomía, que no era permitida tocar.

—.N-No puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer —afirmó el rubio tragando con dificultad.

Suigetsu había salido tras Itachi y en la sala solo se encontraban ambos rubios en una escena que amenazaba con subir de tono y un azabache que los observaba en silencio, pero con fuertes deseos de cometer homicidio.

Miraba fijamente como el cabeza hueca, socio de su hermano se le insinuaba y toqueteaba campantemente a Naruto, quien al parecer no pensaba hacer nada para detener al otro. Imaginó mil y una formas de darle término a la vida de ese tarado, pero sin duda la que más le gustó fue la de poder presenciar como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo y lo estremecían causándole un lento e insoportable dolor, sonrió socarrón ante tal escena. Sería una muy buena idea, buscaría la manera de poner en práctica ese maquiavélico plan… algún día.

Salió de sus cavilaciones homicidas al ver como el Shee se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a esos gruesos y rosados labios —en los que los últimos días— había dejado su huella.

¡Eso no lo iba a permitir! Él era un Uchiha y lo que es o ha sido de Uchiha Sasuke no se toca y menos si se trata de ese dobe. Se levantó a toda velocidad y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba entre los rubios, con una mano sobre la cara del socio de su hermano, alejándolo de su meta y dirigiéndole una amenazadora mirada a Naruto, quién se limitó a suspirar por una parte aliviado y por otra, muy molesto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a hacer semejante escenita y con qué derecho?! Tuvo ganas de jalarse los cabellos de frustración y darle una paliza al azabache por su estúpida reacción.

—Muévete, Dobe, tenemos trabajo que hacer —gruñó el moreno con una mirada furibunda hacia el Uzumaki.

—¡No me des órdenes Teme! —gritó de igual manera el rubio.

—¡Ash! Pero qué carácter, Uchihita —intervino Shee, quitándose la mano del moreno, que permanecía aún en su cara—. No sabía que fueses igual de sobreprotector que tu hermano —sonrió con picardía—. No te preocupes, no le haré nada que él no quiera —se dirigió al Uzumaki—. Prometo que te encantará —le guiñó el ojo al mismo.

Naruto se puso rojo como tomate y desvió la mirada, ese tipo era un descarado.

Tomó de la solapa a Naruto indicándole que se levantará—. Vámonos —demandó con voz de ultratumba haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que el aludido saliera. Caminó detrás del Uzumaki y agregó sin voltear—. Nos veremos Shee, procura morir antes de que eso pase —salió de la sala.

El mencionado se limitó a sonreír por lo divertido de la situación.

—Vaya, no hay nada más divertido que un Uchiha celoso —murmuró para sí mismo.

Caminaron hasta la oficina del Uzumaki quien entró furioso y Sasuke lo siguió, cerró la puerta con calma. Ya se esperaba los gritos y reclamos por parte del su escandaloso amigo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, teme?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a actuar de esa forma!—reclamó el Uzumaki.

—No tengo tiempo que perder, es mejor que te pongas a trabajar de una vez —bufó con fastidio.

—¡De eso nada! Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo —repuso exaltado.

—¿Que tal un "gracias, Sasuke, por impedir que me violaran"?—gruñó iracundo—. ¡Porque no parecía que hicieras nada para detenerlo!

—Y-Yo tenía todo bajo control —contestó entrecortadamente.

—Sí, fue tan notorio —dijo sardónico—. Como que ya te gustó ser "el violado" ¿no? —había tocado un tema sensible, fue muy tarde al darse cuenta de su error, se giró bruscamente hacía el rubio quien lo veía con reproche—. Naruto… yo. No fue mi intención.

—Ese tema ya quedó saldado, Sasuke —expuso con indignación—. Será mejor que no se hable más del ello —el azabache asintió y no dijo más—. Trabajaré en el proyecto, debo admitir que hicieron un gran trabajo, me tomara el tiempo que expuse ante Itachi y si tengo alguna duda, te mandaré a llamar. Ahora… —señalo la puerta—, ¿Te importaría? Debo trabajar —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió.

El rubio se dejó caer cansado en su silla, se sobada la sien con las manos, había sido un día pesado; necesitaba unas vacaciones. Hubiese sido genial ir a ese viaje, poder respirar otro aire, despejar su mente, pero con Sasuke presente no era una buena idea, lo que más necesitaba eran unas vacaciones de él. Podría soportar el trabajo y tener al Uchiha alejado le ayudaría a pensar muy bien en sus sentimientos, aclarar su mente y tomar una determinante decisión.

Pasaron los tres días estipulados para finalizar la propuesta, Naruto había tenido un encuentro con Itachi para mostrarle los planos y estuvo más que satisfecho con el trabajo. Una vez listo y aceptado, llamó a Sasuke a quién le entregó los planos completamente terminados. Arreglaron con el cliente de Osaka los pormenores del viaje: El hospedaje, recibimiento y los horarios de disponibilidad del cliente. Estuvo todo listo, Itachi entregó a Sasuke su boleto de avión, era la forma más rápida de llegar. Al día siguiente viajaría, aún no se tenía estipulado el tiempo que tardaría el azabache en concretar el trato pero se presumía que estaría ausente al menos dos semanas. Debía llegar a casa y terminar de arreglar su maleta. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, cerrar ese trato era lo más importante, era la pauta para ganarse la confianza de su hermano y demostrarle que él también tenía grandes capacidades. Conseguir el contrato marcaría un antes y un después, de eso no había duda.

Salió de la oficina de Itachi después de un "te veo luego" por parte de su hermano, para dirigirse a la suya. Giró el pomo y entró, revisó los papeles antes de meterlos en su maletín, debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, no podía perder detalle alguno, se percató que no estaban completos, presionó el interlocutor del teléfono para dirigirse a su secretaria.

—Karin —llamó a la joven.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, joven Uchiha? —preguntó amablemente.

—Necesito el itinerario del viaje, al parecer lo dejé en la oficina de Itachi. ¿Podrías traerlo por favor? —pidió.

—Por supuesto. En un momento se lo llevo —contestó la chica de lentes.

—Gracias —finalizó la llamada.

Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta y ordenaba todos los documentos sobre su escritorio, debía dejarlos clasificados antes de irse o el histérico de Suigetsu se volvería loco. Tocaron a la puerta.

—Pasa —respondió sin voltearse. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió lentamente— ¿Encontraste el itinerario, Karin? —dijo aún sin voltearse.

—No soy Karin… —una voz ronca muy conocida le hizo voltear de inmediato.

—Ya veo —murmuró con fingido desinterés.

—Me enteré que te vas mañana —prosiguió—. Sólo vine a despedirme.

—No es necesario, Naruto —fue la respuesta cortante del azabache.

—Cuídate —agregó el aludido.

—Hmp —asintió levemente el moreno para voltearse y seguir con lo que hacía.

Sintió como un cuerpo se apegaba a su espalda, pasaba las manos debajo de sus brazos hasta posarlas en su pecho y colocaba la barbilla en su hombro.

—Dobe… —susurró y puso sus níveas manos sobre las del rubio.

—Que tengas un buen viaje, Sasuke —acarició su pecho—. Sé que puedes hacer esto, ten confianza en ti mismo y conseguirás ese contrato ´ttebayo —exclamó con euforia.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió ante la afirmación de su amigo, ese dobe era el único que lograba imprimirle ánimos de la nada.

—Lo haré —aseguró el moreno.

—Sé que así será —el rubio acercó sus labios a la mejilla del Uchiha y depositó un suave beso en ella. El azabache sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, era una agradable sensación—. Suerte —rompió el abrazo y se separó del moreno.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. Sasuke lo miró confundido, ese dobe y sus arranques lo dejaban totalmente descolocado pero apreciaba el gesto que había tenido con él. Definitivamente ahora tenía más confianza.

—¿Joven Uchiha? —habló la chica de lentes.

—Dime, Karin —salió de sus cavilaciones.

—Aquí tiene lo que pidió —le pasó unos papeles.

—Gracias —la joven asintió y salió del lugar.

Sasuke terminó de arreglar los documentos, los metió en su maletín y salió. Debía ir a casa y prepararse para el viaje.

•••

—¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? —preguntó su secretaria cuando su amigo se aproximó a su puesto—. Te vi salir de la oficina de Sasuke.

Naruto le sonrió conciliadoramente—. Ahora, lo estoy.

—Me alegro por ti —lo abrazó y el joven le correspondió.

—¿Te quedarás en la oficina o vas de salida? —inquirió Haruno.

—Voy de salida. Quiero llegar a casa y descansar —rompió el abrazo—. Han sido días difíciles.

—Te entiendo —acarició la bronceada mejilla—. Lo necesitas.

El rubio asintió, se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y camino al elevador, emprendiendo el viaje a casa.

Llegó finalmente a su adorado hogar, estaba muy cansado. Cenaría y luego se iría a dormir. Colocó su maletín en la mesa de centro y se encaminó a la cocina, preparó su preciado ramen instantáneo y al cabo de unos minutos se dispuso a degustarlo.

Cavilaba en la situación actual, ¿cómo es que su vida se había derrumbado en tan solo dos semanas? Era un hombre exitoso, tenía un buen puesto, trabajaba en lo que adoraba; tenía un hermoso novio de rojos cabellos quien lo amaba. Tenía la vida que siempre había querido, estabilidad económica y emocional. Y de un momento a otro llegó un torbellino de cabello negro, ojos profundos como la noche y una flamante figura —¿Para qué negarlo?— a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Removió todo su ser, literalmente; tenía que enfrentar fantasmas del pasado y aclarar sus sentimientos. Ya ni estaba seguro en buscar a Gaara, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había causado, primero debía pensar, despejar su mente y sus sentimientos. ¿Qué lugar ocupaba Gaara en su corazón? ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Cariño, ternura, amor? Y por otro lado estaba Sasuke: ¿Qué sentía por el Uchiha? ¿Era solo amistad? ¿Todavía lo amaba? ¿Realmente lo había olvidado? ¿Había enterrado ese sentimiento?

Estaba hecho un lío, tanto que su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Odiaba pelearse con el azabache, después de todo eran los mejores amigos. Es por eso que tuvo la necesidad de despedirse de él esa tarde y transmitirle apoyo —que sabía— Sasuke necesitaba, aunque no lo pidiera. Lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que se sentía nervioso y que unas palabras de aliento le sentarían bien.

Pero se iría por dos semanas, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado su ausencia le daría tiempo para pensar en lo qué sentía y por el otro sabía que extrañaría su presencia. Era frustrante, lo sintió esa tarde cuando se despidió, el solo pensar si no lo volvería a ver, le invadía un estremecimiento por dentro, un vacío que sería difícil o imposible de llenar. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que la sola falta de ella era como si le arrancaran una parte de su cuerpo. Sasuke era su complemento, para bien o para mal.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era muy extraño recibir visitas a esa hora. ¿Quién sería? Se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta. ¿Sería Sasuke que llegaba a despedirse? Lo descartó de inmediato, ¡Qué estupidez! Aunque no pudo negar que la idea le agradaba bastante. Por un momento le pareció un dejávù, lo cual le dejó una sensación de temor. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que se encontró le cortó la respiración.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Se pellizcó disimuladamente al ver la expresión molesta y confusa por parte de su visitante. Soltó un quejido de dolor, pero nada pasó. Entonces ¿No estaba soñando? ¡Por Dios! ¡Realmente estaba ahí!

—¿Eres tú en verdad? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Claro que soy yo! —gruñó el chico—. Lamento decepcionarte.

—¡No es eso ´ttebayo! —gritó eufórico—. ¡Me alegra tanto verte! —rodeó con sus brazos al chico y lo levantó para hacerlo entrar al apartamento.

—¡Bájame, Naruto! —exigió, enviándole una mirada furibunda.

—Lo siento —se excusó el rubio—. Es que no esperé que vinieras a verme —le sonrió con ternura.

—Vine porque necesitamos hablar —añadió cortante—. Es importante.

—¿Qué pasa, Gaara?

Naruto lo veía confuso. Por esa expresión en su rostro dedujo hablaba en serio. Muy pocas veces había visto ese semblante en el chico, esa seriedad y determinación. Tragó con dificultad, esa sería —sin duda—, una noche muy larga.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	11. Una dolorosa confesión

**Capítulo XI: Una dolorosa revelación.**

* * *

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio, dudas y temores agobiaban su cabeza y su corazón. No pudo evitar que sus ojos mirasen con tristeza hacia la ventana, identificando como en el horizonte el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Un rostro se reflejó en el cielo, producto de su mente y un casi inaudible susurró se escapó de entre sus labios:

—Gaara…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía un nudo en la garganta y el pecho le ardía. Había tenido una larga noche de desvelo y no pudo concentrarse en el trabajo. Un sonido llamó su atención, provenía de la puerta. Aún sin voltear alzó la voz para indicar que entraran. Una muchacha de rosas cabellos abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina. Recorrió el lugar con la vista de un lado al otro y reparó en el joven rubio, quien se encontraba pensativo con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta él. Durante todo el día estuvo preocupada por su amigo. Lo había observado actuar extraño. Se percató al instante de unas grandes ojeras bajo esos hermosos ojos, la mirada triste y apagada. El semblante frío y sombrío. Además de algunos moretones que adornaban su rostro.

Estaba pensativo y distante, se veía totalmente abatido.

—Naruto… —llamó titubeante. El aludido no volteó, sólo asintió con lentitud para indicarle que le estaba prestando atención—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su jefe sonrió con agonía. ¿Qué si estaba bien? Probablemente estaba peor que nunca. Miró a la chica a su lado y añadió con tono neutro—. Perfectamente, Sakura-chan.

Ella notó la carencia de brillo en esos azulinos iris y comprendió que ésa respuesta no sólo estaba errada, sino que también representaba todo lo contrario a cómo se sentía en realidad.

—No, no lo estás —alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio—. ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Te noto distraído y la tristeza se refleja en tus ojos. ¿Te has peleado con alguien? —inquirió rozando algunas de las marcas moradas en su trigueña cara.

El Uzumaki le sonrió de forma conciliadora al notar que lo observaba con clara preocupación.

—Estoy cansado, Sakura-chan —repuso con desgano—. Estoy cansado de esto. Tantas preguntas que no hacen más que agobiarme. No puedo más con esta confusión.

—Naruto —se arrodilló a su lado y se abrazó a su cintura, para añadir con dulzura—: No me gusta verte de esa forma. Tú no eres así, no te sientas derrotado.

—A veces pienso que ya no me quedan fuerzas —admitió, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga—. Sin embargo, tengo que seguir. Ésta vez simplemente la situación me ha superado, ¿sabes?

Sakura lo miró confundida. ¿Había pasado algo más?

—Sasuke se fue hoy a Osaka, ¿no? —inquirió confusa.

—Supongo —contestó el rubio con fingida apatía—. Su vuelo era en la mañana.

—Entonces, si no es por Sasuke. ¿Qué te tiene tan abatido? —preguntó poniéndose de pie, enfrentando al chico.

Naruto la miró fijamente. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y lo escudriñaba con la mirada.

—Sakura-chan, anoche recibí una visita inesperada —musitó el rubio con nostalgia.

—¿A qué te refieres, Naruto? —habló, sintiendo confusión ante las palabras pronunciadas por el joven.

Haruno pensó unos minutos las posibles respuestas. Sasuke se había ido de viaje, por lo tanto no había quién pusiera de cabeza el mundo de Naruto. Salvo otra persona igualmente importante para el muchacho.

— ¿Acaso…? —dijo con incertidumbre.

Naruto asintió levemente al percatarse que su amiga lo había descubierto. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Entonces estaba en lo correcto. Su jefe se reencontró con él.

—¿G-Gaara? —titubeó la joven—. No pensé que se acercaría a ti, no por sí solo y menos después de lo que pasó.

—Yo tampoco lo imaginé —aseguró Naruto—. Me sorprendió mucho verlo frente a mi puerta.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —inquirió nerviosa y preocupada—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué quería?

—Al principio me sorprendí mucho al verlo ahí, luego me alegré —sonrió risueño—. Pero estaba muy serio y me dijo claramente que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

_—Vine porque necesitamos hablar —añadió de manera cortante—. Es importante._

_—¿Qué pasa, Gaara? —preguntó inseguro ante esa demanda. Lo veía confuso. Por esa expresión en su rostro dedujo que hablaba en serio. Muy pocas veces había visto ese semblante en el chico, esa seriedad y determinación._

_—Pasa —contestó de inmediato —, ponte cómodo —el pelirrojo asintió y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, incómodo ante esa situación. Pero no había marcha atrás, la decisión ya estaba tomada, aclararía las cosas con Naruto de una buena vez._

_—¿Quieres algo? —dijo con amabilidad el Uzumaki. Gaara negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos, tenía la vista fija en el suelo —. Ya regreso._

_El arquitecto salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, un par de minutos después; retornó con un vaso de agua, el cual le ofreció a Sabaku. Se encontraba muy nervioso y tenía la garganta seca pero no aceptaría consideraciones por parte del rubio traidor. Así que al principio se negó pero ante la insistencia de su compañía lo tomó entre sus manos y dio un sorbo._

_—Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablarme? —se sentó en el sillón de al lado para darle su espacio._

_—Naruto, no vengo a reconciliarme contigo —le advirtió con una gélida mirada—. Si pensabas de esa manera, déjame aclararte que estabas muy equivocado._

_Naruto lo miró con pesar y suspiró largamente. Se sintió un poco aliviado ¿Una reconciliación? Al parecer no era tampoco lo que él esperaba. Eso hubiese complicado las cosas, pensó en cómo le diría a Gaara que estaba confundido._

_—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —agregó el rubio y esperó pacientemente por una respuesta._

_—Naruto, ¿qué pasará ahora? —Preguntó con tristeza—. ¿Tú, ya no me amas?_

_El Uzumaki lo veía sorprendido, sin duda esa pregunta no se la esperaba. El rostro serio de Gaara no lograba engañarlo. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que se encontraba abatido, luchando por no mostrarse débil ante él._

_"¿Ya no me amas?" Repitió mentalmente ¿Cómo iba a responder esa inquietud si últimamente es justo lo que se ha estado preguntando?_

_—Gaara… no se trata de eso —trató de explicar._

_—Entonces, ¿por qué me engañaste? —gruñó con los puños cerrados—. Yo siempre estuve para ti, te di lo mejor de mí. Y tú me pagaste revolcándote con otro y en nuestra cama —levantó el rostro._

_Naruto se estremeció al ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de dolor y reproche. Lo había herido y estaba consciente de ello, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía seguirle haciendo daño a Gaara, era injusto._

_—¡Quiero una explicación, Naruto! —Exigió alzando la voz—. ¡Es lo mínimo que me merezco! ¿No crees?_

_¿Una explicación? Sí, era lo menos que merecía pero ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué se acostó con otro en un momento de lujuria? Peor aún, ¿qué ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo? No quería hacerle más daño pero tampoco podía seguirle mintiendo y ocultar la verdad, lo estaba volviendo loco._

_—Gaara… —tomó una bocanada de aire que le infundiera valor—. Yo no me acosté con un desconocido —terminó de decir en un susurró que su ex novio alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente. Abrió los ojos en demasía, esa declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa._

_—Fue la noche del partido, tomamos mucho y una cosa llevó a la otra —repuso con pesar y vergüenza. Era de nuevo victima de la culpa—. Sé que no es excusa, pero no sé qué me pasó. Simplemente me dejé llevar, Gaara —levantó la cabeza y miró suplicante a su acompañante—. En ningún momento pensé en engañarte, fue un error y lo estoy pagando caro, créeme._

_El pelirrojo estaba estupefacto, no sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir. Lo había engañado con otro, alguien quien no era un simple fulano, era un sujeto conocido por ambos ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué?_

_—¿De quién se trata, Naruto? —el joven se negaba a expresarlo, le era tan difícil—. ¡Si no significó nada para ti, entonces dime quién es! —exigió exaltado._

_Naruto permanecía en el sillón de al lado, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Estaba apenado, no quería decirle la identidad de ese muchacho a Gaara, pero tampoco se atrevería a mentirle y negar a Sasuke. Después de todo, no podía seguir culpándolo, había sido culpa de ambos y él debía asumir su parte._

_—Gaara, yo… —titubeó el rubio, sin abandonar su posición._

_El chico lo observaba impaciente, estaba completamente enfadado. Quería saber el nombre de esa persona que le había arrebatado al rubio y lo quería saber ya. Pero la actitud de Naruto lo desconcertaba, estaba tan renuente a confesar, lo que le daba la impresión de que lo protegía. ¿Pero por qué? Tendría que ser muy importante para él, de lo contrario no lo pensaría tanto. O quizás sólo se estaba imaginando cosas. ¿Sería que Naruto no protegía al otro chico sino a él? Pero, ¿de qué lo protegería? ¿Cuál podría ser su identidad como para dañarlo de tal magnitud? Y entonces lo comprendió, una imagen vino a su mente como un flashazo y un susurró temeroso se escapó de sus labios:_

_—Sasuke…_

_Se hizo presente un silencio incómodo y avasallador. Ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra, ni un suspiro ni una mirada. Permanecían cabizbajos, inmersos en sus pensamientos._

_—Gaara —dijo entre cortadamente, conteniendo los sollozos mientras gotas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención._

_El aludido no podía emitir palabra, se sentía abatido, destrozado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un gran vacío en el pecho. Pero no lloraría, salvaguardaría su dignidad ante todo._

_—Naruto —habló con dificultad—. Sasuke… ¿Él significa algo más en tu vida que un simple amigo? —inquirió aún cabizbajo. Temía por la respuesta._

_El rubio nuevamente no sabía qué contestar. Le encantaría responderle pero le era imposible. Era muy frustrante, no era consciente de la respuesta a esa pregunta._

_Incertidumbre, confusión y dolor mezclados en una habitación, iluminada por las tenues luces y el resplandor de la luna que entraba por la ventana creando así, una ambiente dramático._

_—¡Dime la verdad, Naruto! —gruñó exaltado—. No me mientas más._

_El rubio no abandonó su posición, tenía miedo, si mentía le hacía daño y si le hablaba con la verdad también. Estaba en una encrucijada. Pero Gaara insistía, demandaba por la verdad, no cedería. Le pedía que dejara de una vez la cobardía y se sincerara. Pero no conseguía nada, Naruto se negaba articular una palabra._

_¿Por qué no era sincero? ¿Acaso ya no significa nada para el rubio? ¿Había sido desplazado por un nuevo amante? ¿Ya no es importante para él? ¿Qué lugar ocupaba en su vida? O simplemente, ¿ya no formaba parte de ella? Sufría internamente, se encontraba abatido, pero no lo exteriorizaría. No se mostraría débil aunque con cada minuto que pasaba le era más difícil contenerse._

_—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —Demandó iracundo—. ¿Acaso Sasuke ha llegado a reemplazarme en tu vida? Porque si es así, prefiero que me lo dejes claro. ¡Déjate de rodeos!_

_Por primera vez Naruto reacciona ante ese cuestionamiento. No puede dejar que piense de esa forma._

_—No, Gaara, no se trata de eso —se apresuró a decir—. Por supuesto que Sasuke no ha llagado a desplazarte, pero no puedo darte una certera respuesta de mis sentimientos —explicaba—. Mi cabeza es un lío, no sé qué pensar; no sé qué sentir. Estoy confundido._

_«¿Confundido?» —pensó el pelirrojo—. «Entonces sí siente algo más por él que una simple amistad»._

_Gaara siempre lo supo en el fondo de su corazón. La relación entre esos dos, era muy extraña. Durante su noviazgo había luchado constantemente contra el Uchiha por la atención de Naruto. Sabía con certeza que el corazón y mente del rubio estaba dividida en dos. Una parte de él le debía tiempo, respeto, atenciones y consideraciones a él; claro, era su pareja amorosa, pero por otra parte, siempre estaba pendiente del Uchiha. Acudía a su llamado sin reparar el lugar, la hora u otros detalles, cuando un asunto lo involucraba._

_Por alguna razón sentía que Naruto se debatía entre brindarle atención a él o a su amigo. Tal vez ambos tenían la misma importancia para él o sólo lo era Sasuke y él se conformaba con las migajas._

_Todo el tiempo trataba de convencerse de que se trataba de una simple hermandad y nada más allá de eso. Le dolía el simple hecho de imaginar que entre ambos existiera un lazo más fuerte que el que los unía a Naruto y a él; el amor. ¿Sería amor después de todo? Lo que había vivido con el rubio ¿Fue verdadero?_

_Pero ahora todo se estaba aclarando, todos sus temores salían a la luz y la dolorosa verdad le golpeaba en la cara y terminaba por destrozarlo por dentro. No había duda, Naruto siempre había tenido sentimientos escondidos hacia Sasuke. Pero, ¿el Uchiha sentía lo mismo que el Uzumaki? Si es así, entonces eso explicaría la hostilidad y veneno que desplegaba hacia su persona. La forma despectiva con la que lo miraba y hablaba de él. ¿Serían celos? De ser así, todo estaba fuera del juego. Habría perdido a Naruto, porque este correspondería sin duda al moreno._

_Era una perfecta ecuación en la que uno de los tres, salía sobrando y ese era él. Ciertamente, siempre había estado frente a su rival y nunca se dio por enterado._

_Naruto observaba cómo su flamante ex novio se debatía internamente, cómo sus ojos cambiaban y se entristecían, cómo su semblante se volvía lúgubre y sombrío; entonces lo invadió la preocupación._

_—¿Qué harás ahora, Naruto? —le preguntó con una voz luctuosa—. ¿Estarás con él? Supongo que ya has hecho tu elección._

_—No es así —contestó acercándose con cuidado hasta el joven y sentándose a su lado—. Estoy muy confundido Gaara, no puedo tomar una decisión sin antes aclarar mis sentimientos. Lo siento —se excusó lastimero. Tomó las pálidas manos entre las suyas para entrelazarlas—. Te pido que me perdones, hacerte daño nunca fue mi intención._

_Esta vez estoy aturdido, no puedo tomar una decisión de esta magnitud sin estar completamente seguro. Te pido que me entiendas o que al menos lo intentes. Sé que es mucho descaro de mi parte; pero créeme cuando te digo que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. No quiero dañar a nadie, ni a ti ni a Sasuke, y tampoco quiero salir herido. Aún siento muchas cosas por ti, Gaara. Compartimos tantas cosas durante estos dos años juntos. ¿Cómo podría olvidarte de un momento a otro? Pero no quiero ilusionarte ni jugar contigo. Es por eso que te pido tiempo._

_Tiempo para analizar, para pensar y poner en una la balanza mis sentimientos. Aclarar mi mente y mi corazón. ¿Qué siento por ti y por Sasuke? Soy muy consciente de que no tengo derecho de tenerte en esta incertidumbre, si deseas alejarte de mi lado y quieres ser feliz con alguien más, no te detendré aunque me duela. Porque, aunque en este momento no lo creas, yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Eres importante en mi vida. Es por ello que lo único que te pido es distancia y tiempo._

_El joven de rojos cabellos pensaba en todo lo dicho por el Uzumaki. Pero no le podía creer, era demasiado el dolor y la indignación que había creado una gran desconfianza de su parte. Gaara pensaba que lo engañaba, que mentía. Lo trataba de alejar para poder llevar a su ahora amante a la que fue su casa durante los años que vivieron juntos, y sobre todo que lo metería en su cama; la que compartieron y en la que se expresaron todo el amor que él sentía por Naruto y que el mismo le profesaba. Donde se entregó en cuerpo y alma infinidades de veces sin pedir nada a cambio. Gaara lo amaba con toda sus fuerzas pero el ardor que sentía lo calcinaba por dentro, no le permitiría perdonar al Uzumaki._

_Había sido una vil traición y ninguna excusa por parte de Naruto lo haría cambiar de idea. No era más que otro engaño._

_Entonces perdió la poca serenidad que le quedaba y explotó. Golpeó fuertemente al Uzumaki en el rostro —quien cayó al suelo— mientras el pelirrojo le gritaba que era un mentiroso y continuaba golpeándolo. Sacaba toda su frustración, se sentía utilizado. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuvo engañando y jugando con él? Con sus sentimientos, cuando para él, el rubio era su vida, lo más importante. Naruto era su todo y de un momento a otro la vida feliz que decían tener era solo una fachada. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado burlándose de él?_

_Era un dolor insoportable, tanto que podía sentir como algo se desgarraba poco a poco en su interior. Dolía y aunque le pudiera infringir todo el daño físico posible a Naruto no tenía comparación con el que él sentía. El arquitecto lo sabía, se dejó golpear, en ningún momento hizo reparo en separarlo y defenderse. Estaba consciente de que era un miserable, y por lo tanto, se lo merecía. Recibiría todos los golpes que Gaara creyera necesarios, si con eso apaciguaba su dolor entonces los soportaría hasta el final._

_Cuando el cansancio le ganó se apartó de encima del rubio y un solo susurró —entre gimoteos— se escabulló de entre sus labios:_

_—¿Por qué?_

_Se sentó en el suelo, exhausto por la situación, con su rostro escondido entre las piernas que eran rodeadas por sus brazos._

_Naruto se le acercó con cuidado y lo atrajo hacia los suyos, tratando de calmarlo y transmitirle todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Le preguntaba a qué se refería con ese "¿Por qué?". Pero Gaara no respondió, lo odiaba; quería matarlo porque eso era lo que él y su amante se merecían, pero no lo haría. No podría porque lo amaba y el amor que le tenía era más fuerte. Se dejó abrazar. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, aunque fuese por última vez, requería sentir su calor, percibir su aroma, rozar su piel; correspondió desesperadamente a su abrazo entre sollozos que eran ahogados en el pecho del rubio._

_Se separaron para observarse, contemplarse por segundos, minutos que parecieron eternos. El azul del cielo y el aguamarina se mezclaron en uno solo. Sus rostros bañados por lágrimas se acercaron poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso que se tornó en uno amargo y triste, porque ambos sabían que podía ser el último._

_Rompieron el contacto pero no se alejaron, continuaban abrazados. Gaara fijó su mirada en los azules ojos y estando un poco más calmado tomó valor para hablar._

_—¿Por qué me engañaste con él? —no era un reproche, simplemente quería una respuesta._

_Naruto lo observaba confundido, acarició suavemente su rostro limpiando el rastro dejado por las lágrimas._

_—No te engañaba con Sasuke —repuso con convicción—. Sólo sucedió esa vez, nunca antes había estado con él. Se me fue de las manos, perdí noción de las cosas y me dejé llevar —suspiró pesadamente—. Fue un error, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no pienso estar con él ni con nadie hasta despejar mis dudas._

_—No entiendo qué dudas puedas tener, si dices que fue un error —agregó el pelirrojo confundido._

_—Gaara… hay algo más que debes saber —añadió nervioso—. Sasuke me confesó que está enamorado de mí._

_Gaara abrió los ojos en demasía por la sorpresa que esa afirmación le había causado. Ahora comprendía por qué Naruto se encontraba tan dubitativo._

_—Sasuke se va de viaje mañana, estará fuera un par de semanas —acarició la mejilla del joven—. El tiempo suficiente para esclarecer lo que siento._

_Si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era que los quería a ambos. Esa era la cruel realidad y aunque le costase decirlo y a Gaara escucharlo, había prometido ser sincero._

_—Gaara… —llamó la atención del joven—. Quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad está a mi lado es porque la mía también lo estará pero debes dejarme estar completamente seguro de que es de esa manera —habló de forma conciliadora—. No creo que quieras amor a medias._

_El Sabaku lo pensó por un momento, Naruto tenía toda la razón, no quería su amor a medias y tampoco que fuese medianamente feliz. Lo quería a su lado, eso era obvio, pero deseaba que fuese completamente suyo y que le correspondiera a plenitud._

_Naruto besó su frente con ternura y lo abrazó más a sí—. Dame tiempo —pidió suplicante—. Es todo lo que pido._

_Gaara asintió y correspondió al abrazo, se separaron y el rubio lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, donde ambos se encontraban._

_—Está bien —musitó el pelirrojo—. Si tiempo es lo que necesitas, yo te lo daré —Naruto le sonrió complacido y beso sus manos con cariño._

_—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —respondió. Miró hacia el reloj de la sala, pasaban más de las diez de la noche—. Ya es muy tarde, puedes quedarte. Yo dormiré en el sillón, si te incomoda._

_Gaara negó con la cabeza—. No es necesario, traje el auto y puedo conducir sin problemas —aseguró al preocupado rubio—. ¿Te molestaría si me llevo algunas cosas que me hacen falta?_

_—No, para nada. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —inquirió con amabilidad._

_—La verdad es que sí —agregó el muchacho, apenado—. No quiero que se me haga más tarde._

_El rubio asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación. Revisaron el armario y algunos objetos alrededor del espacio, sacaron una pequeña maleta y metieron las pertenencias del joven de rojos cabellos. Una vez terminado, salieron del lugar._

_—Ten mucho cuidado —pidió el rubio preocupado—. Si te llegara a pasar algo, no me lo perdonaría._

_—No te preocupes, estaré bien —aseguró. Se acercó dudoso al Uzumaki y este lo abrazó. Colocó su rostro en el cuello del contrario para percibir su aroma, quizás por última vez._

_Naruto acariciaba su espalda, cuando Gaara se incorporó el rubio lo tomó de la barbilla y depositó un suave, dulce y tierno beso en sus labios, el cual correspondió gustoso._

_—Te quiero —dijo el rubio._

_—Yo más —respondió el pelirrojo. Abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás._

_Un minuto más y hubiese cambiado de idea, compartir la cama de nuevo con Naruto era muy tentador pero no se lo permitiría, si algo le había quedado muy claro esa noche, era que probablemente nunca volvería a probar esos labios. Al menos le quedaba algo de dignidad._

Sakura escuchó atentamente la historia. Sin duda era abrumadora. Se acercó al Uzumaki, quien permanecía sentado, y le acarició el cabello.

—Fue una situación muy dura, siento mucho lo de Gaara; pero no debes sentirte mal —trató de trasmitirle ánimos al joven—. Hiciste lo correcto al hablarle con la verdad. Si le hubieses seguido mintiendo, a la larga le harías más daño.

—Supongo —murmuró con pesar.

—Deberías estar más tranquilo —abrazó al chico, tratando de darle consuelo—.Te has quitado un peso de encima. Con Sasuke de viaje y Gaara al tanto de la situación, no tienes por qué sentir más remordimientos. Ahora tienes el camino despejado para poder poner en la balanza lo que sientes por cada uno.

—Se escucha tan fácil, pero no lo es Sakura-chan —agregó desanimado.

—Lo sé, pero no te esfuerces tanto —le aconsejó—. Deja de atosigarte y tómate esto como unas ligeras vacaciones. Estás solo, tómate un tiempo para ti. Relájate.

—Puede que tengas razón… —murmuró el Uzumaki.

—Ya verás que sí —sonrió triunfante—. Ahora te dejo, debo seguir con el trabajo —depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y salió de la oficina.

Naruto suspiró cansado, volteó su silla hacia la ventana para observar las nubes grises que ahora adornaban el cielo. Se había convertido en un día nublado, sentimientos de nostalgia lo invadieron de repente, extrañaba a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

•••

Sasuke bajó del avión, tomó su maleta y caminó por los pasillos del aeropuerto local. Observó a la gente que está a la espera de los pasajeros, entre ellos visualizó a una mujer rubia de ojos azules y de exuberante figura; quien sostenía entre sus manos un cartel con la palabra "Uchiha" escrita en él. Sin perder más el tiempo decidió acercarse hasta ella.

—Disculpe —llamó la atención de la dama—. ¿Usted viene en representación del señor Terauchi? —ella asintió—. Soy el arquitecto de la constructora Uchiha.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —inquirió con curiosidad la mujer.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

—Bien, mi nombre es Samui —agregó la rubia—. Sígame, por favor —pidió al azabache y este así lo hizo.

Caminaron por el lugar hasta la salida donde los esperaba una ostentosa limosina. El chofer subió su maleta y ambos ingresaron al vehículo. Sasuke se sentó enfrente de la señorita.

—Nos dirigimos a Wakayama, en las afueras se encuentra el hotel del señor Terauchi, donde será hospedado —explicó la mujer—. Es un trayecto de dos horas así que póngase cómodo.

Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento y emprendieron el trayecto en silencio. El Uchiha no era un hombre hablador y su compañera de viaje parecía ser muy reservada.

Pasadas dos horas, llegaron a su destino. Era un sitio que poseía múltiples edificios lujosos, sin duda, Terauchi era un hombre poderoso. Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido aunque su rostro no lo evidenciara. Desvió su mirada hacia el lugar que estaba frente suyo: "Shirahama Onsen", un hotel con aguas termales ubicado frente al océano pacífico. Un hermoso espacio de relajación para los viajeros.

Tomó su maleta y se dirigieron a la recepción, Samui pidió que Sasuke registrara sus datos y una vez terminado ese proceso, le entregaron la llave de la suit.

—¿Cuándo podré hablar con el señor Terauchi? —preguntó el azabache.

La rubia le acercó un teléfono y éste lo tomó desconfiado. —No lo pierda, así podré comunicarme con usted cuando el señor Terauchi esté disponible para verlo —explicó la mujer—. Comprenderá que es un hombre ocupado.

Sasuke asintió, aunque le parecía muy extraño, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia. Era una persona importante, después de todo era normal que tomara ciertas medias de seguridad.

—Por el momento puede ir a su habitación a descansar —propuso ella—. Debe encontrarse muy cansado.

Sasuke hizo caso a lo que la rubia le dijo, realmente estaba agotado.

Llegó a su suit, era enorme y lujosa, pero acogedora. Se acercó al balcón desde donde admiró el océano, no pudo evitar pensar lo hermoso que era, tan azul; inevitablemente un rostro se hizo presente en su mente y una sonrisa se dibujó en el suyo. Le hubiera gustado que el dobe lo acompañara y eso lo entristeció.

Decidió no pensar más en ello, se acercó a la amplia cama y reposó en ella, de un momento a otro se quedó profundamente dormido debido al cansancio.

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó, lo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó:

—¿Bueno? —habló mientras terminaba de espabilarse.

—_Señor Uchiha, soy Samui_ —su voz se escuchaba seria—. _El señor Terauchi lo verá esta noche, lo invita a cenar. Es en una hora, pasaré por usted._

—Está bien —respondió Sasuke y colgó.

Observó hacia la ventana, el sol se había ocultado, seguro pasaban de las siete de la noche. En el océano se reflejaba la luna llena, se podía observar como las luces adornaban todo el hotel, era muy hermoso y agradable de contemplar. Se percató de que tenía una reunión, se dio una tibia ducha y cambió su ropa. No estaba ni muy elegante ni muy casual puesto que no sabía de qué categoría sería el restaurante. No deseaba parecer un ejecutivo muy formal pero tampoco poco profesional, así que se vistió con una camisa de botones negra, manga larga —se ceñía muy bien a su figura—, y un pantalón de vestir color crema, zapatos negros de charol, su sexy peinado y un poco de colonia.

Se observó en el espejo y sonrió con superioridad, estaba listo para cerrar ese contrato.

Samui llegó puntual, tocó a la puerta y Sasuke abrió. Lo observó de pies a cabeza, escudriñándolo con la mirada pero fue muy discreta. No podía negar que ese niño, era muy atractivo. Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron al elevador donde le dijo que cenarían en el restaurante del hotel. El señor Terauchi por ser uno de los socios se encontraría en la sala vip.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el ambiente era relajado. Muy fresco y acogedor. Bastante tranquilo.

—Se encuentra siguiendo las escaleras —indicó la rubia. Sasuke la miró con desconfianza—. No será necesaria mi presencia —se excusó.

Sasuke siguió el camino que le había indicado, subió las escaleras y llegó a un amplio lugar donde un mesero salió a su encuentro.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó el joven con amabilidad.

—Tengo una cita con el señor Terauchi.

—Su nombre, por favor —Sasuke le respondió y el chico buscó en una lista donde lo encontró—. Bien, haga el favor de seguirme.

Lo encaminó hasta una elegante mesa donde se podía observa a un hombre de espaldas. Tenía el cabello negro con las puntas desordenadas, pudo deducir que no era viejo, tal vez de la edad de Itachi o más joven.

Se acercó hasta su posición y el mesero le informó que el joven Uchiha había llegado. Éste asintió y se levantó lentamente para quedar frente a frente al moreno, quien al percatarse de su identidad abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

El hombre le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

—Así que no me equivoqué —sonrió con prepotencia—. Eras tú después de todo, Terauchi —correspondió el saludo.

—Qué bueno que me recuerdes —estrujó levemente la mano del contrario—. Un gusto verte de nuevo, Sasuke…

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	12. Reencuentro con el pasado

**Capítulo XII: Reencuentro con el pasado.**

* * *

—Toma asiento —pidió tranquilamente, indicándole el lugar frente al suyo.

Sasuke accedió desconfiado, sin despegar la vista de su acompañante.

—Así que eres el famoso señor Terauchi —ironizó Sasuke—: Socio Mayoritario de una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes del país. ¿Cómo es posible que hasta ahora me haya enterado?

—Bueno, no ando ventilando mi vida personal ni mi posición social a los cuatro vientos —repuso sardónico—. El negocio ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones.

—¿Por eso estudiabas administración de empresas?

—Así es. Y también estudié turismo y hotelería —añadió con suficiencia—. Mi padre se retiró hace un año, desde entonces soy el nuevo señor Terauchi.

—Debe ser difícil mantener el nivel que dejó tu padre.

—Lo fue al principio —suspiró cansino—. Por suerte, estuve a su lado los últimos dos años de su gestión y así pude familiarizarme con su método de trabajo y el manejo del los hoteles.

—No sabía que vivías en Osaka —dijo Sasuke curioso.

—El lugar de trabajo de mi padre era Osaka, pero la Universidad estaba en Tokio, así que residí los años que duró la carrera ahí —explicó—. Y Cuando me gradué, regresé aquí.

El Uchiha movía sin interés los cubiertos sobre la mesa, meditando en silencio cada palabra dicha por su acompañante. La tensión en el ambiente podía palparse, Terauchi notó la incomodidad de su acompañante y decidió romper el mutismo.

—Dejémonos de formalidades, Sasuke. Soy un hombre de negocios y supongo que tú también, ¿o acaso has venido a jugar?

—De hecho, pensé que eras tú quien quería jugar —arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

El aludido sonrió con burla—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, querido Sasuke? —preguntó insinuante.

—Es demasiada coincidencia, ¿no crees?, de todas las constructoras en el país, justo escogiste la de mi hermano.

—No intentes culparme, este proyecto es muy importante y no podía confiar en cualquier compañía —esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—, hice averiguaciones y resultó que la constructora Uchiha es la mejor de Japón, no tenía idea que fuese de tu hermano hasta que mi asistente lo contactó. Verás, tengo muchas ocupaciones, por tanto no puedo presentarme a citas sin importancia. Es decir, hasta que deba cerrar el contrato y poner mi firma en él, no se requiere de mi presencia.

—Y cuando supiste que se trataba de Itachi, no diste marcha atrás —repuso molesto.

—No seas paranoico, Sasuke. Llámalo coincidencia o _destino _—agregó con picardía—. Lo cierto es que no tenía planeado este encuentro. No pude viajar a Tokio como esperaba e Itachi tuvo que enviar a uno de los arquitectos a cargo del proyecto. Al inicio me informaron que serían dos. Nunca pensé que se trataba de ti y menos que vendrías solo —finalizó mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Muy conveniente —afirmó molesto.

Terauchi lo veía divertido, en todos los años que habían pasado Sasuke no había cambiado ni un poco. Seguía siendo orgulloso, serio, frío y desconfiado, eso siempre le había atraído de él. Físicamente, los años le sentaban de maravilla, mejor de lo que pensaba. Era un hombre joven, al parecer exitoso y muy atractivo.

—Pero hoy no hablaremos de negocios, sería descortés de mi parte —hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle al mesero que se acercara—, después de todo, no somos un par de desconocidos.

—Tampoco somos amigos —agregó cortante.

—Tienes razón —El empresario no se dejó impresionar por la actitud del Uchiha, era lo que encontraba más atractivo de él —pero no somos enemigos, recuerda que compartimos buenos momentos… querido —insinuó con tono meloso—. Por tal confianza dejemos de lado las formalidades, al menos llámame por mi nombre, me haces sentir como un viejo.

Serían días bastante entretenidos, de eso no cabía duda.

Sasuke lo observaba ceñudo, ¿qué tramaba ese tipo? No le inspiraba ni una pizca de confianza. Esperaba que no le trajera dificultades para conseguir el contrato, de lo contrario se vería en un aprieto.

—Vamos, Sasuke —llamó al joven, quien se veía pensativo y hasta un poco preocupado—. Esta es una cena, no me vas a despreciar ¿O sí?

¿Despreciarlo? Sería lo mejor para él, ¡maldita sea!, solo quería acabar con ese asunto de una vez y salir de ahí. Pero presentía que ese sujeto no le facilitaría las cosas. Tomó la carta de menú que le ofrecía el mesero y comenzó a ojearla.

—Pide lo que quieras —exclamó Terauchi, jactándose. Sasuke puso cara de disgusto, la cual pasó desapercibida gracias a que el menú le cubría el rostro.

—«¿Que pidiera lo que deseara?» —pensó el Uchiha. ¿Y cuándo no?, si ese idiota pensaba que lo iba a deslumbrar, estaba muy equivocado.

Tendría que armarse de toda la paciencia posible. Actuaría como el profesional que era, no podía darse el lujo de perder el contrato por las desconocidas intenciones del cliente; debía cumplir su objetivo, demostrarle de una vez por todas a su hermano que no era un inútil. Pero ¿hasta a donde estaría dispuesto a llegar para cumplirlo?, eso le preocupaba.

—¿Listo para ordenar? —el moreno salió de sus cavilaciones y asintió levemente.

Ordenó su plato seguido por Terauchi mientras el mesero tomaba la orden.

—¿Qué desean para beber? Trae el mejor champagne. Es momento de celebrar este reencuentro, ¿no crees, Sasuke?

El mesero se retiró dejándolos en silencio. Sasuke contemplaba por la ventana como la luna se reflejaba en el océano mientras Terauchi lo miraba fijamente, sin perder detalle alguno de ese bello rostro, el cual tenía muchos años sin ver.

—Tú y yo no compartimos nada —le aclaró de repente sacándolo de su letargo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? —lo miró confundido.

—Tenlo muy presente… —escupió las palabras con desprecio—. Menma.

El aludido sonrió ante la mención de su nombre. —Vamos, Sasuke, me ofendes —dijo con fingido pesar—, pasamos muy buenos momentos, no lo puedes negar.

—No sé a qué te refieres —lo miró desafiante—, lo que sucedió entre nosotros, no significó absolutamente nada. Además, han pasado muchos años desde eso.

—Aún así yo los tengo muy presentes —aseguró insinuante.

—Que te quede muy claro que lo único que me interesa es cerrar el trato.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Pero eso no nos impide recordar viejos tiempos, ¿o sí?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con recelo—, ¿qué tramas?

—No te preocupes, solo quiero hablar —trató de tranquilizarlo—. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Sasuke? Después de que terminaste de manera tan cruel conmigo, no supe más de ti.

¿Manera cruel? ¿Acaso vivía en un mundo de mártires donde él era el eterno villano? ¡Qué tontería!

—No ha pasado mucho —dijo con desgano—. Terminé la universidad y desde entonces trabajo para mi hermano en su constructora.

—Claro, ahora que recuerdo, querías ser un gran arquitecto —Sasuke asintió—. Ya que eres el encargado de la propuesta del nuevo hotel, tengo grandes expectativas. —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, una que le recordaba a alguien más.

Ahora sabía por qué lo había escogido años atrás, aún así nunca fue suficiente. No necesitaba copias baratas de su dobe, requería en cuerpo y alma a ese rubio cabeza hueca. Sonrió con añoranza, mirando un punto perdido en el horizonte. Su acompañante lo observó curioso, por alguna razón el azabache no parecía feliz.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —preguntó inquieto.

El Uchiha movió afirmó con la cabeza, pero Menma pudo ver en esos ojos la ausencia de brillo y el vacío que lo había caracterizado siempre, y que no hacían más que evidenciar los verdaderos sentimientos que su dueño intentaba ocultar.

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por el camarero, quien dejó los platillos a sus respectivos comensales y la botella a un lado de los mismos, y luego se retiró. Terauchi tomó el champagne y lo abrió con habilidad, llenando las dos copas con el líquido.

—Venga, Sasuke —alzó su copa—. Vamos a celebrar —el chico tomó su copa con desgano y la acercó a la que sostenía el empresario para juntarlas en un brindis.

Mientras degustaban los alimentos, Menma hacía preguntas y comentarios casuales a los que Sasuke asentía o contestaba con simples monosílabos. Entre copas y murmullos terminaron la velada.

El Uchiha se sentía un poco cansado, no confiaba en el moreno de cabello desordenado, deseaba aclarar muchos puntos. Pero siempre que trataba de hablar el respecto el empresario le rehuía.

—Sasuke… ¿Eres feliz? —al fin preguntaba lo que había estado guardando durante todo el encuentro.

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo no era una pregunta muy difícil de responder, con la situación actual por la que atravesaba su vida, sin duda era muy infeliz.

¿Qué debía decir? Confesaría que su vida estaba de cabeza, tanto laboral como sentimental. Que seguía enamorado del dobe por el que lo rechazó y este no reparaba en su existencia. Que su hermano lo veía como una pieza rota que no servía más que para adornar un escritorio. Que era considerado un borracho irresponsable, un inepto y que el amor de su vida lo creía un promiscuo que no hacía más que irse de fiesta, emborracharse y abrirle las piernas al primero que se le atravesaba por el camino. Que había sido un idiota y lo había perdido cuando nunca antes supo que Naruto era suyo. Que no era más que una pesada carga para los demás.

¡Qué manera de resumir su mísera existencia!

—Lo soy —mintió. No tenía otra opción. Nadie se daría el lujo de ver a Sasuke Uchiha derrotado y hundido en la miseria. No permitiría que le tuvieran lástima, todo menos eso.

Menma lo observó fijamente, analizando cada palabra y cada gesto. Dedujo que mentía. Debía indagar más al respecto para poder saber a qué o contra quién se enfrentaba. Quería cumplir su propósito, el azabache le importaba y mucho; el interés que un día creyó perdido renació en su interior. Si podía recuperar a Sasuke lo haría, costara lo que costara. Ése era su objetivo y lo iba a cumplir, no sin antes buscar una carta a su favor. Algo que le fuese de utilidad y pudiese utilizar para retenerlo a su lado. Picarle en la parte más débil, ofrecerle algo que Sasuke no pudiese rechazar o al menos, que lo hiciera dudar.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —sirvió más licor en la copa de su ex novio—. ¿Todo bien con Itachi?

Sasuke bufó cansino, ése tipo y sus preguntas, ¿se creía policía o qué?, ¿por qué mostraba tanto interés en su vida?

—Bien.

¿A secas? Otra vez mentía. Al parecer no tenían una buena relación, tal vez eso afectaba su trabajo.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo? ¿Te sientes cómodo? —inquirió con mucha curiosidad.

—Me gusta. No siempre quise ser arquitecto, pero me esforcé mucho para lograrlo —tomó más sorbos—. Quería seguir los pasos de mi hermano —tampoco quería alejarse de su mejor amigo, pero eso no lo aceptaría.

—¿Ser su orgullo? —le picó el mayor.

—Tal vez —se acabó el líquido de un sorbo.

El mayor le llenaba la copa mientras continuaba con el interrogatorio. Sasuke le contó algunas cosas de su trabajo, el departamento en el que trabajaba, los proyectos que le asignaban, los empleados del área y lo molesto que era su compañero de trabajo.

—Deberías tener tu propia oficina —aseguró el mayor—. No tienes por qué soportar a nadie. Tienes la facultad para trabajar solo, seguro eres el mejor, pero tu hermano es un ciego.

Sasuke asintió, copa tras copa había ido perdiendo noción de sus actos. Y ese era el objetivo de Terauchi, desinhibirlo con alcohol para que soltara la lengua.

—¿Tienes pareja? —cuestionó. Tenía mucho interés por la respuesta.

—No. No tengo —tomó la copa y la terminó de un sorbo. Miró fijamente el objeto en su mano observando su reflejo en él, con la otra tomó inconscientemente el dije que guindaba de su cuello. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y el rostro de un sonriente joven de hermosos ojos azules y dorado cabello se reflejó en su mente—. Dobe…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que no le inspiraban absolutamente nada. Vio su copa siendo llenada con licor y entonces recapacitó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿cómo había terminado en ese estado? No podía emborracharse, esta vez no llegaría super Uzumaki a salvarlo. Debía alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de terminar cometiendo una terrible estupidez.

—Debo irme —informó levantándose con cuidado del asiento.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Terauchi.

—Estoy muy cansado —aseguró—. Será mejor que me vaya antes de quedarme dormido aquí mismo.

—Pero… estábamos platicando cómodamente…

—Lo siento —repuso con fingida apatía—. Hablaremos mañana. Ahora, si me disculpas... me retiro.

Menma asintió, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Y pensar que esa noche podría haber acabado bastante bien. Estaba decepcionado. Pero tendría más oportunidades y no las desaprovecharía.

—Buenas noches —el moreno mayor respondió de igual manera. Sasuke dio media vuelta y con sumo cuidado de cada paso se retiró, emprendiendo el camino a su habitación.

•••

_La luz entraba con todo su esplendor por el ventanal, iluminaba directamente mi rostro. Me removí incómodo entre las sábanas y poco a poco abrí los párpados, me pesaban, tenía la vista borrosa. Los restregué con suavidad, quería aclarar mi visión y así pude percatarme que no me encontraba en mi habitación. Una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza me hizo gruñir de dolor. Me sentía mareado, traté de moverme para cambiar de posición y huir de la claridad que no hacía más que empeorar mi condición, en ese momento me percaté que no estaba solo._

_ Un peso a mi lado me hizo voltear bruscamente, estaba cubierto por las sábanas, no me permitía observar su identidad, recé esperando que quien me llevó a la cama no fuese un fulano cualquiera y entonces reparé en la noche anterior, había tomado mucho y recordé que tenía compañía, un ataque de pánico y ansiedad se hizo presente, mis emociones estaban a punto de estallar._

_La persona se removió incómoda, estaba seguro que despertaría en cualquier momento y ese sería mi fin. Tenía miedo de haber cometido una locura, no recordaba nada sobre lo sucedido. Debía ver su rostro y comprobar quién era. Así que me armé de valor y aparté con suavidad la sábana. Me quedé impactado ante tal revelación, no era la primera vez que compartíamos una cama, pero tampoco esperaba que eso sucediera. Por una parte estaba aliviado, no era un desconocido; pero por otra, estaba angustiado._

_Mi memoria era un desastre, cuánto habría tomado anoche como para no recordar nada en absoluto. Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido en realidad, así que temeroso, levanté la prenda que nos cubría para poder comprobar mi… estado. Tragué con dificultad al darme cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, con pudor y miedo descubrí el cuerpo de mi acompañante y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al ver que no llevaba nada debajo._

_Me incorporé de golpe, observé a mi alrededor y vi como la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, la de ambos. Jalé mis cabellos con desesperación, ¿al menos me habría cuidado?, de lo contrario él no me lo perdonaría. De hecho, dudaba si quiera que perdonara lo sucedido. Busqué pruebas a mi alrededor que me demostraran que no habíamos llegado a tanto, pero no tuve éxito._

_Escuché un quejido de dolor proveniente de la cama, estaba sentado con las manos frotándose la sien, de seguro se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo. Me quedé petrificado, no soy un cobarde pero debo admitir que tenía miedo. No estaba preparado para lo que me esperaba, aunque tampoco sabía a qué atenerme, con él nada era seguro._

_Esperé… pasaron segundos —que me parecieron años— él no hablaba, levantó su rostro y fijó su mirada en mi, agudizándola. Sentí como si mil cuchillas se clavaran en mí._

_Yo permanecía inmóvil, tenía mi bóxer puesto y una camiseta que había recogido del suelo, él me escudriñaba con la mirada, al parecer no se había percatado de la situación… aún. No habló, hizo ademán de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió, pude observar como su semblante cambiaba, parecía confundido. Frunció el ceño y supe que sería el final. Se volteó con brusquedad para observarme, me miró de pies a cabeza, separó sus labios pero nada salió de ellos, no hubo reclamos. Levantó la sábana, al descubrir su desnudez abrió los ojos en demasía, su rostro adquirió un tono nada saludable, había contenido la respiración. Me pareció escucharlo soltar gruñidos y maldecir por lo bajo._

_Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la tela, no dijo nada, tomó ropa del clóset y se metió al baño. Escuché como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a correr, aproveché para terminar de vestirme y salí de la habitación._

—Así que huiste como un cobarde —se burló.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? —jugaba con el café que tenía entre manos.

—Vaya que eres dramático —rió con burla—. No creo que sea para tanto, ni siquiera le diste tiempo para reaccionar.

—No le di tiempo para matarme, querrás decir —agregó deprimido.

—¿Y se te ha ocurrido llamarme tan temprano solo para escuchar tus lamentaciones? —fingió molestia—. Creo que estás exagerando… —suspiró pesadamente—. Sai

El aludido, quien había permanecido cabizbajo, levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

—No es ninguna exageración, idiota —gruñó molesto—. Tú no lo conoces. Además, no me esperaba esa reacción.

—Ahora no sabes que esperar, ¿o me equivoco? —el azabache de pálida piel asintió—. Deberías enfrentarlo, después de todo vive en tu casa, ¿o piensas ir a vivir a un hotel solo para no verlo? —reprimió una sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿cómo que no reconociste la habitación?, ¿que no es tu casa?

—Es la habitación de huéspedes —explicó—. A duras penas y reconozco la mía, y en ese estado no me fijé en detalles. Además, ¿tú qué hubiese hecho en mi lugar?

—¿Qué haría si me acostara con mi mejor amigo después de una intensa noche de copas y al siguiente día amaneciera a su lado sin recordar lo sucedido? —inquirió con sarcasmo. Sai lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta—. Bueno, eso ya me sucedió y el resultado ya lo sabes —sonrió con picardía.

El azabache rodó los ojos hastiado—. Ya sé que lo viviste con tu ex pareja, pero no puedo pedirle que sea mi novio, te recuerdo que acaba de salir de una relación un tanto tormentosa.

—Recuerdo que lo habías comentado —repuso con desinterés mientras jugaba con la cuchara del café—. Piénsalo, tu situación no es tan distinta. Se acostaron y tú no le eres indiferente, eso debe valer para algo, ¿o no?

—No quiero presionarlo —aseguró—. Sería el peor momento, no quiero confundirlo ni quiero que se sienta obligado a corresponderme porque vive en mi casa —tomó la taza entre sus manos, observándola con detenimiento—. Mi apoyo es desinteresado.

—Lo haces porque lo amas y eso es muy válido —sonrió conciliador—. Pero no puedes ocultarle tus sentimientos para siempre. Tal vez después de lo sucedido no te vea con los mismos ojos —afirmó—. Puede ser un avance a tu favor.

—No lo comprendes, él no me ama y de eso no hay duda —aseguró con pesar.

—Vale, sigue enamorado del rubio tonto —ambos rieron ante la mención.

—Sí, y está sufriendo mucho al respecto —gruñó—. Soy su mejor amigo, es mi deber ayudarlo y lo seguiré haciendo.

—Me parece bien, sigue sufriendo y cuando regrese con ese chico no me vengas a lloriquear —se acercó a su amigo como si de un secreto se tratase—. Todo tu esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

—El hecho que tú seas un descarado y no midas las consecuencias de tus actos, no quiere decir que todos deban serlo —golpeó la mesa con disgusto—. Recuerda que justo por tu estupidez perdiste a aquel chico, aburrido —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Pero te quería, y encontrar a alguien que te soporte es casi imposible.

—Éramos muy buenos amigos, y había tensión sexual por parte de ambos —sonrió socarrón al recordarlo—. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos igual que tú y tu pelirrojo amigo —pronunció con picardía—. Pero no nos hicimos tontos, asumimos lo sucedido y luego de hablarlo concluimos en que había más que amistad, así que lo intentamos.

—Te enamoraste como idiota y él de ti. Pero le huyes al compromiso y esa vez no fue la excepción —su amigo lo miró—. Lo dejaste, le rompiste el corazón. Sé que te dolió y sufriste mucho, pero nunca lo aceptarás, ha pasado un año y estoy convencido de que aún no lo has olvidado, ¿o sí? Kiba —formó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Ese no es el tema, no hablamos de mi vida, sino de la tuya —añadió cortante—. Además, él está bastante ocupado con otra —espetó con desprecio—. Para haberme amado tanto como decía me cambió muy rápido, ¿no crees?

—Vaya, suenas despechado —exclamó burlesco—. Es gracioso que creyeras te iba a esperar toda la vida. ¿Querías que te guardara luto o qué?

—No te burles, te recuerdo que aquí el atormentado no soy yo —sonrió triunfante—. Eres tú quien necesita de mis sabios consejos para conquistar a tu "cerecita" ¿no?

—No te agrandes —sonrió—. Te llamé porque no había otro disponible —se burló.

—Vale —lo ignoró—. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que llegaron a eso?

—No lo recuerdo muy bien —hizo memoria—. Llegó al departamento después de una visita a su ex. Estaba destrozado, necesitaba desahogarse y se dirigió al mini bar, se sirvió de todo y me exigió que lo acompañara y con desgano lo hice. Me preocupó, Gaara no toma, jamás lo había hecho, pero esa noche fue la excepción.

Me contó todo lo que había sucedido con el idiota ese, lo había herido profundamente. Me dolió mucho verlo en ese estado. Estaba dolido, Gaara siempre ha tratado de guardarse las cosas, no es de los que exteriorizan sus sentimientos, pero esa noche lo hizo. Entre copas, lágrimas y sollozos lo escuché, tuve que suprimir con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de salir y buscar a ese tarado para romperle todos los huesos. No soporto verlo en ese estado. Pero él me lo impidió, tampoco me atreví a dejarlo solo, no sabía qué era capaz de hacer en ese estado. A decir verdad, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera la noche que lo encontró con otro. Bebimos más de lo esperado, no recuerdo que pasó luego hasta esa mañana que desperté a su lado.

—¿Esa mañana? —intervino confuso.

—Sí, fue ayer —añadió—. ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que hablabas de esta mañana —aclaró—. Entonces, ¿no lo ves desde ayer?

—No —repuso apenado.

—Así que eres todo un cobarde —rió con burla—. Debes hacerle frente o pensará mal de ti.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo —repuso apesadumbrado—. No quiero que me odie o que se aleje de mí, tampoco quiero que piense que me aproveché de su estado, de su debilidad para propasarme.

—Oh, el amor te tiene hecho todo un dramático y encima paranoico —el azabache frunció el ceño y lo miró amenazante.

—Eres un completo idiota —espetó molesto—. No le veo la gracia.

—Vale, no te enojes —trató de calmarlo— Así que bebieron tanto que perdieron noción de las cosas —meditó al respecto—. ¿Estás seguro que tuvieron relaciones?

—No lo estoy —aseguró—. A mí no me duele…ya sabes —se sonrojó—. Y no pude hablar con él para salir de dudas —golpeó su frente sobre la mesa.

Kiba levantó la ceja incrédulo, la actitud de su amigo lo entretenía de sobre manera—. Aún pienso que exageras, regresa a tu casa, habla con él y sales de dudas —Sai levantó el rostro y lo miró como si estuviera loco—. Antes que te mate, pídele una explicación, así al menos morirás con el gusto de haber estado con Gaara y si tus sospechas no son ciertas, morirás con la conciencia tranquila. —sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara desencajada de su pálido amigo.

—Sabes, no me estás siendo de ayuda… —siseo irritado.

—¿Cómo se llama el rubio tonto? —arrugó el ceño tratando de recordar por su cuenta.

—No quemes tus únicas dos neuronas —le picó—. Jamás te lo he dicho, se llama Naruto.

Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ese nombre se le hacía conocido, demasiado conocido. Podía ser una coincidencia, pero ¿cuántos tipos en Tokio podían tener nombre de condimento?

—¿Naruto? —preguntó con interés.

—Sí, Uzumaki Naruto —Kiba casi se cae de la silla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —repuso nervioso—. ¿Ese chico es rubio, de ojos azules y marcas en la cara? —inquirió ansioso.

—Sí, ¿acaso lo conoces? —expresó confuso.

—Me parece que sí —afirmó divertido y sonrió ampliamente—. «Coincidencias de la vida» —pensó.

•••

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su letargo.

—Bueno —contestó con desgano.

_—¿Señor Uchiha?_ —se escuchó la voz confusa de una mujer.

—Sí, el mismo —habló lo más claro posible.

—_Soy Samui, lo llamo para confirmar la cita de esta tarde._

—¿De qué cita habla? —preguntó desconcertado.

—_El señor Terauchi confirmó anoche una cita con usted _—ratificó—._ Es lo que me informó._

—No recuerdo —todo le era confuso sobre la noche anterior—. ¿Es todo lo que le dijo?

—_Así es_ —afirmó.

—¿De qué trata la cita? —pronunció con recelo.

—_Le invita a almorzar_—aclaró—. _Será a las dos de la tarde, dijo que lo disculpara por la hora pero que le era imposible desocuparse antes y no quería ser interrumpido._

Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado ante tal revelación. Ese tipo y su descaro, pero no le permitiría pasarse de listo, no con él.

—¿Quiénes asistirán a ese almuerzo? —inquirió curioso.

—_Serán solo el señor Terauchi y usted_ —repuso la asistente—._ Es lo que se me ha notificado._

Sasuke sonrió con malicia, era tal y como lo sospechaba. Esa era en sí una cita, pero no una de negocios.

—Dile a Terauchi que no lo veré a menos que sea con los otros socios —demandó—. No estoy dispuesto a hablar con él de otra cosa que no sea trabajo. Cuando tengas su respuesta puedes llamarme.

—_Señor…_ —no escuchó nada más, colgó el teléfono y se recostó sobre la cama.

Se sentía fatal, a pesar de haberse tomado dos aspirinas no dejaba de dolerle la cabeza. ¿Quién diría que el champagne provocaba semejante resaca? Apuntó mentalmente no sobrepasarse de nuevo con él. ¿En qué momento se había dejado emborrachar?, caviló mucho al respecto y también se recriminó. Era muy consciente que de no haber detenido en ese momento a Terauchi otra historia hubiese acontecido.

Suspiró pesadamente, al menos no había ocurrido nada malo. De ahora en adelante sabía a qué atenerse con ese tipo, tendría más cuidado y no se dejaría enredar. Su objetivo era cerrar el contrato e irse y así lo haría. No pensaba de ninguna manera seguirle el juego al empresario, y si las cosas se ponían difíciles entonces desistiría, así su hermano le cortara la cabeza. No caería en sus redes.

Esperaba que Menma reaccionara, que entendiera que entre ellos no había nada más que una relación de trabajo, no quería que se ilusionara o que esperara conquistarlo. No deseaba despertar un interés en el empresario, pero según lo que recordaba de su encuentro éste estaba demasiado interesado. Aún no sabía con certeza cuáles eran sus intenciones, sin embargo, podía asegurar que iban más allá del contrato con la constructora. ¿Y sí pedía algo más a cambio de cerrar el trato?, eso era lo que en realidad le mortificaba.

El teléfono repicó de nuevo, se acercó hasta él y contestó.

—¿Diga?

—_Señor Uchiha, llamo para informarle que su petición ha sido atendida —_respondió la mujer.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó receloso.

—_El Señor Terauchi ha aceptado_ —aseguró—. _Lo espera a las dos de la tarde._

—¿En serio? —exclamó incrédulo—. ¿Qué fue lo que aceptó exactamente?

—_Dijo que los demás socios no estaban disponibles_ —repuso—. _Sin embargo, pidió que llevara la propuesta para poder analizarla y también el contrato._

—Vaya —una expresión de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios. No lo podía creer, aunque algo no le terminaba de calzar—. Bien, ahí estaré.

—_Pasaré por usted_ —fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar.

Era las doce del medio día, tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarse. Esa mañana se había levantado muy tarde, el exceso de la noche anterior le había pasado factura. Por lo mismo, su desayuno se retrasó, por suerte no tendría hambre hasta más tarde.

Se acercó lentamente al balcón. Cerró los ojos y se dejó bañar por la brisa que provenía del inmenso azul y respiró el aire puro que le ofrecía la naturaleza. Era un día hermoso, cálido y soleado.

Admiró el paisaje que lo rodeaba, era una vista increíble, apenas había pasado un día y medio en el lugar, pero tenía muchas ansias de sentir la arena de la playa en sus pies. Muy pocas veces había visitado el mar, cuando era niño sus padres solían llevarlo para las vacaciones, de vez en cuando invitaban a Naruto para que los acompañara. Suspiró con añoranza, extrañaba la sutileza y el cariño que le brindaba su madre y la seguridad y confianza que le trasmitía su padre. Ahora no le quedaba más que su hermano y él no era nada comparado con sus progenitores. Se preguntaba en qué momento Itachi se había convertido en un ser tan severo y frío. La vida había cambiado para ambos el día en que perdieron a sus padres, tal vez su hermano no había resistido la carga que le había caído sobre los hombros y por esa razón había transformado su forma de ser. Lo cierto era que Itachi no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más.

Caminó de regreso a la habitación y decidió tomar un baño prolongado y relajante.

Instantes después tocaron a la puerta.

Estaba listo, decidió vestir casual, no había reparado mucho en su vestuario. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la rubia asistente. Tomó los folios entre ellos el contrato y salió de la habitación.

La mujer pidió que la siguiera y así lo hizo, llegaron al ascensor y tomaron un piso diferente al del día anterior. Caminaron por los pasillos y se detuvieron frente a dos amplias puertas.

—El Señor Terauchi lo espera adentro —le indicó la rubia que entrara.

Sasuke accedió con desconfianza, abrió las puertas y entró. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, se trataba de una oficina muy amplia. Era un lugar estilo High Tech pero pintado en colores frescos y térreos de acuerdo con el sitio. Era un espacio muy moderno, pero acogedor. En el centro había una mesa bastante amplia que se usaba como escritorio. Un chirrido llamó su atención, se trataba de Terauchi, quien cerraba las puertas a su espalda.

—Vaya, hasta que llegas —lo observó con disimulo—. Pensé que la comida se enfriaría.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es mi oficina, pero algunas veces sirve como sala de reuniones o juntas —explicó—. Siéntate por favor —pidió indicándole el lugar—. Espero no te moleste que haya ordenado por ti.

Sasuke negó. Realmente no importaba, a menos que hubiese algún somnífero en la comida, eso lo inquietó.

—Sabes que vine para hablar de negocios —agregó cortante.

—Lo sé, yo también. No tienes de qué preocuparte —aseguró conciliador—. Pero primero debemos comer. Qué disfrutes la comida, espero te guste —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Degustó del platillo en absoluto mutismo, igual que la noche anterior contestaba a las preguntas y comentarios de Terauchi con gestos o monosílabos.

El Uchiha terminó su platillo y observó que el empresario también, así que era el momento justo para hablar de cosas importantes.

—Terauchi —llamó su atención—. He traído los planos, comencemos de una vez.

—Veo que tienes prisa.

Tocaron a la puerta y Menma dijo que entraran. Se trataba de la limpieza, unas chicas recogieron la mesa y limpiaron la misma, luego se retiraron.

Sasuke acercó los papeles y los desenrolló. El mayor estaba expectante, realmente curioso. Una vez listo, los observó con detenimiento. Lo cierto era que no entendía mucho al respecto, debía llamar a alguien de su confianza y con conocimientos en el área para que lo asesorara. A simple vista podía observar el complejo de edificios y debía aceptar que eran deslumbrantes, una propuesta tentadora.

—Tengo las proyecciones en digital —intervino el Uchiha—, si me facilitas un equipo podré presentarlas.

—Me parece una propuesta muy interesante —aseguró—. Eres muy talentoso, Sasuke. Debo decir que me has sorprendido. Es un trabajo prometedor, me encantaría ver la presentación en digital, de hecho quiero que la presentes para todos los socios. Pero eso no podrá ser hoy. Además debo admitir que yo no sé mucho de este tema —se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, nervioso—. Así que debo llamar a un asesor de confianza, entiendes, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto —añadió el Uchiha—. Entonces, ¿qué propones?

—Necesito contactar a los socios, estarán aquí en un par de días —Sasuke cambiada su semblante, no esperaba tal respuesta. Eso llevaría más tiempo del esperado—. ¿Puedes esperar?

—No me queda de otra, ¿o sí? —suspiró derrotado.

—Me gustaría hacerte las cosas más fáciles, créeme. Pero no está en mis manos —aseguró—. Sé que tienes ocupaciones por cumplir en Tokio, pero un par de días no te mataran. Puedes llamar a tu hermano para informarle.

—No será necesario, esperaré.

—Bien —sonrió satisfecho—. Sasuke… —murmuró nervioso. El aludido lo miró fijamente—. Yo sé que tienes una vida hecha en Tokio, que tu trabajo está allá…

Sasuke lo observaba confundido.

—Sé que tu única familia es tu hermano y no se opondría a algo que te causaría muchos beneficios... —prosiguió el de ojos azules.

—Déjate de rodeos y dime a qué te refieres —exigió exasperado.

—Sasuke —se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundamente para infundirse confianza—. Yo… tengo una propuesta que hacerte, no es necesario que me contestes ahora mismo. Puedes meditarlo durante estos días y cuando estés completamente seguro, me das una respuesta.

—¿Una propuesta?

—Sí, una que cambiará el rumbo de tu vida por completo —agregó con convicción—. "Una que no serás capaz de rechazar…"

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	13. Extrañándote

**Hola, lamento la tardanza. Lo cierto es que había olvidado actualizarlo. **

**Quiero agradecer a quiénes siguen esta historia, pero no estoy muy segura de continuarla publicando en esta página debido a que no ha tenido buena aceptación, así que deberé tomar una decisión.**

**Espero os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Extrañándote**

* * *

Era un día frío y nublado.

Un par de ojos aquamarina contemplaban desde la ventana de la cocina, como la lluvia caía a cántaros. Se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos mientras disfrutaba de una tibia bebida que le evitaba sucumbir ante los efectos del mal clima.

Hace dos días no veía a su llamado mejor amigo, podía imaginar las razones que llevaron al azabache a tomar esa actitud, mas no las justificaba. Estaba siendo por demás cobarde.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, era obvio de quién se trataba. Los ruidos se detuvieron justo en la entrada de la cocina, el pelirrojo permanecía de espaldas.

—Hasta que te dignas en aparecer —comentó mientras jugaba con la cuchara del té.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, al fin decidió hablar.

—Gaara…yo —murmuró dudoso—, no es lo que piensas.

El aludido volteó y fijó su mirada en él, escudriñándolo. Se encontraba en un estado deplorable: La ropa arrugada y mojada, el cabello desarreglado con gotas cayendo de las puntas, grandes ojeras debajo de los oscuros ojos y una postura desgarbada. Un completo desastre.

Dejó a un lado la taza que sostenía en sus manos y salió de la cocina, evitando un roce o intercambio de miradas con él. Totalmente indiferente. Caminó pausadamente hasta llegar a la sala, donde se situó en el sillón más cercano.

El moreno imitó sus pasos y se detuvo justo a sus espaldas, Gaara permanecía impasible, inescrutable.

—Gaara…

—¿Ahora lees la mente, Sai? —expresó sin abandonar su posición. El mencionado estaba confuso ante la pregunta—, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que pienso?

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no me malinterpretes, mi propósito no fue huir —repuso titubeante.

—¿Ah, no? —volteó a mirarlo incrédulo—. Entonces, ¿debo pensar que te tomaste unas pequeñas vacaciones? Qué conveniente, ¿no? —emitió un bufido y volvió a acomodar su cabeza al frente—. No creas que te estoy reprochando, no tengo por qué haberlo. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana y esta es tu casa. Solo te esperaba para informarte que me voy y de paso agradecerte por tu hospitalidad.

Sai abrió los ojos con desmesura. Estaba impactado, lo había tomado desprevenido. No esperaba tal reacción por parte de su amigo, aunque Gaara era una persona impredecible con un carácter bastante inestable.

—¡Espera!, ¡no tienes que irte! —exclamó exaltado—. Entiendo que te incomode mi presencia y que por ello hayas tomado esta decisión, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites y yo me iré un tiempo, me quedaré en la casa de un amigo.

—¿Incomodarme? —inquirió desconcertado—. ¿Irte, ¡estás escuchando las tonterías que dices!? ¡¿Por qué habría yo de sentirme incómodo?! Es obvio que eres tú quien se siente de tal forma, de lo contrario no te hubieses desaparecido después de lo ocurrido. Es por eso que me voy. Repito, esta es tu casa y yo ya te he causado demasiadas molestias.

Gaara se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a la habitación, en busca de sus maletas, preparadas con anticipación.

—¡Espera! —vociferó el moreno tomándolo del brazo, el joven se soltó del agarre para seguir su rumbo siendo seguido por Sai.

—¡!Déjame en paz! —demandó—. Ha sido suficiente.

—Permíteme explicarte, me fui porque no quería hacerte sentir incómodo. Y admito que también por cobardía —agregó cabizbajo—. Tenía miedo de tu reacción, después de todo, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara? Estábamos en una situación bastante comprometedora y ni siquiera recuerdo con exactitud lo sucedido —se frotó la cara con frustración. Sabaku lo miraba fijamente—.Temía que me odiaras —suspiró derrotado.

»Acabas de salir de una relación tormentosa, y comprendo que no es el momento para dejarse llevar por este tipo de situaciones. No quiero que pienses me aprovecho de tu estado, no tengo la intención de causarte confusión, sé lo que sientes por Naruto y lo respeto. Por eso, no es necesario que te vayas, lo que pasó la otra noche se nos fue de las manos pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Gaara…no te vayas —pidió suplicante.

—No te preocupes, Sai. No estoy molesto contigo, mas sí conmigo mismo —bufó fastidiado, acercándose a la cama para sentarse en el borde —. Esa noche me encontraba devastado, mentiría si te digo que ya no lo estoy, pero me pasé y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos.

El azabache permanecía de pie, prestando toda la atención a sus palabras.

»He pasado todo este tiempo maldiciendo a Naruto por su traición. Por engañarme con el desgraciado del Uchiha, y en el primer momento de debilidad que se me presenta, ¿qué hago yo? —exclamó irónicamente—. Me emborracho hasta perder la consciencia y despierto al día siguiente con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, desnudo y en la cama con mi mejor amigo quien se encontraba en la misma o peor condición que yo. ¡Qué ironía, ¿no?! No soy más que un hipócrita —negó con desaprobación.

—No te trates de esa forma, Gaara, no puedes compararte con ese rubio idiota —trató de animarlo—. No lo hiciste a propósito, además, como has dicho, no eras consciente de tus actos y a decir verdad yo tampoco —agregó apenado—. En cambio ellos sí lo eran. Es muy diferente.

—Tienes razón, es diferente… —levantó el rostro para ver a su amigo—, porque entre tú y yo no pasó absolutamente nada.

Sai abrió la boca, perplejo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, a menos que hayas sido tú quien prestó el culo para lo que hubiese sido considerado como mi venganza…

El rostro del moreno se tornó rojo.

Gaara lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. Entonces, Sai. ¿Fuiste tú quien mordió la almohada?, ¿sentiste algún dolor al levantarte, un cambio, incomodidad, punzada, ardor…? —preguntó curioso y divertido ante las reacciones de su amigo, quien con cada palabra dicha adquiría un tono más intenso evidenciando su vergüenza. Era entretenido molestarle.

—«¡Y justo ahora le daba por hablar de forma tan desinhibida!» —pensó Sai, mientras su rostro conservaba un color nada sano—. Y-yo n-no fui el pasivo tampoco —se apresuró a responder, totalmente avergonzado.

—En ese caso, no pasó nada —subió los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Seguramente estábamos tan borrachos que nos quedamos dormidos.

El azabache más allá de sentirse aliviado, lo invadió un sentimiento de desilusión.

»No tienes que preocuparte, Sai —prosiguió el pelirrojo—. Sigues conservando tu virginidad —Gaara sonrió con sorna al observar el rostro desencajado de su pálido amigo.

—¡Y-yo no soy virgen! —chilló escandalizado.

—¡¿Oh, en serio?! —exclamó, incrédulo y sarcástico—. Deberías dejar de tartamudear, podría convertirse en un mal hábito —espetó burlesco, dejando a su compañero sumido en un debate mental—. Y sécate con algo —le pasó un paño, luego caminó a la puerta para salir de la habitación mientras reía por lo bajo.

—Gaara… —llamó haciendo que el chico volteara antes de salir del lugar.

Había tomado una decisión, era ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué pasa Sa..mhp? —no pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron capturados por los del moreno. Abrió los ojos, atónito, se encontraba atrapado entre la fría pared y el cuerpo del otro, quien tenía una mano sobre esta y con la otra le sostenía el mentón con delicadeza.

El azabache disfrutó de esa suave caricia, ese cálido contacto y aunque no estaba siendo correspondido, se sintió bien. Poco a poco rompió el roce y enfocó su mirada en su amigo, quien lo miraba ceñudo y boquiabierto.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —espetó, estupefacto.

—Gaara —se aclaró la garganta—. Necesito que escuches lo que voy a decir con atención —el mencionado asintió inseguro— Esto no es ningún error —le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. Yo te quiero, y te quiero de verdad.

El pelirrojo lo miró desconfiado.

—Yo… también te quiero, sai.

—No me refiero a ese querer—aclaró—. Te quiero más que como a un amigo, estoy enamorado de ti.

Gaara pasó saliva mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín.

—Sai… Yo…

—No digas nada —colocó un dedo sobre los labios temblorosos del otro—. Soy consciente de tus sentimientos, no me amas y sigues pensando en Naruto —agregó con pesar—. Lo entiendo, no te digo esto para que te sientas presionado, no quiero obligarte a nada, sé que no me correspondes es solo que… —inhaló buscando el valor necesario—, quiero que sepas que tienes opciones. Que el idiota ese no es el único hombre sobre la tierra, te mereces algo mejor, Gaara, eres maravilloso y yo… te he amado desde siempre —expresó sincero—. Si no regresas con Naruto me gustaría que me consideraras, aunque no me ames puedo ser tu apoyo, tu compañía y después de un tiempo cuando hayas sanado, ¿por qué no?, podrías entonces darme una oportunidad —Sai se mordió el labio antes de continuar, pues costaba decirlo:

»Y si regresas con él…. Siempre tendrás a tu mejor amigo. No cambiará nada entre nosotros.

—No regresaré con Naruto… —masculló dolido el pelirrojo.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero dijiste que se estaban dando un tiempo.

—No, dije que él me pidió tiempo, y en efecto le aseguré que lo aceptaría —soltó un soplido—. Tendría que ser un idiota para no darme cuenta lo que está ante mis narices —presionó sus labios y dirigió su mirada al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante—. Naruto no me ama —susurró entrecortado—, y probablemente nunca lo hizo. Nuestra relación no fue más que una ilusión, una farsa, y ya cumplió su ciclo. La otra noche fue mi despedida, no volveré a verlo —Sai secó la lágrima involuntaria que había resbalado por la mejilla del pelirrojo. Éste levantó el rostro para mirar al moreno, quien pudo percibir la tristeza reflejada en esos hermosos ojos—. Solo está confundido, cree que me ama pero la verdad es que en cualquier momento se dará cuenta que está perdidamente enamorado del bastardo Uchiha y correrá a sus brazos. Y yo no quiero estar ahí cuando eso suceda, no lo soportaría.

El joven de pálida piel se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza, expresándole todo su apoyo y él correspondió ahogando los sollozos en su pecho.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo separándose para depositarle un dulce beso en la frente.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato, después el mayor rompió el abrazo para alejarse pero fue detenido por Gaara quien lo atrajo hacia sí, acercándose poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce y casto beso. Uno sincero y correspondido. Un beso de verdad.

—Sai… —llamó al joven, rompiendo el contacto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curioso.

—Necesitas… —toqueteaba la camisa del moreno—, ¡un baño urgente!

El joven de cabellos negros se miró la ropa, y suspiró derrotado—. Lo sé… —se separaron mientras reían.

Tal vez no estaba enamorado de Sai, pero nada le aseguraba que no podía llegar a quererlo más que como a un amigo…algún día.

—Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado —le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. Gracias por todo —sonrió sincero.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo, cerecita —agregó con picardía.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—¡Duele! —chilló el moreno con lagrimones en los ojos. Gaara le había propinado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Después salió de la habitación riendo con sorna.

•••

Era un día ajetreado en la oficina.

_—¡Naruto! _—llamó Sakura por el interlocutor—. _Itachi pregunta si has terminado los planos que te envió._

—¡Un momento, Sakura-chan! —respondió exaltado—. ¡Necesito un poco más de tiempo!

—_Pero Naruto…_ —no dijo más, su jefe había finalizado la comunicación.

Se levantó molesta de su puesto y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, cuando abrió ésta, se encontró con una escena que hizo que su estado pasara de uno irritado a uno divertido. El Uzumaki se hallaba sumergido en una pila de papeles con cara de desespero y frustración.

Se le escapó una ruidosa carcajada que ocasionó el que el rubio volteara.

—¡Sakura-chan, esto no es divertido! —chilló de manera infantil.

—Lo siento, Naruto —repuso mientras limpiaba el lagrimeo en sus ojos producto del ataque de risa—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tantos papeles?

—Se ha acumulado el trabajo en esta área —se levantó del piso recogiendo una pila de documentos—, al parecer Suigetsu no da abasto con sus proyectos y me ha enviado algunos para que le ayude, pero esto es demasiado. Entre mis propuestas y las de él, yo tampoco soy suficiente.

—¡Vaya! Y eso que Sasuke-kun se ha ido hace apenas una semana —agregó mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ordenar su desorden.

—Lo sé… —murmuró con pesar—, pero ya ves, es muy ordenado y representa una pieza importante para que esto marche bien.

—Sí, hace un gran trabajo. Por cierto, Itachi quiere ver las propuestas para la cadena de restaurantes.

—Lo sé —bufó cansino—. Dile a Itachi que iré en un minuto, ¿sí?

—No te estreses, todo saldrá bien —aseguró acercándose para palmearle el hombro—. Naruto…hay algo más que te tiene tan desanimado, ¿cierto?

El rubio rehuyó la mirada de su amiga, era una chica perspicaz. Estaba seguro que Sakura tenía la capacidad de ver a través de sus ojos la verdad de su alma.

—No pasa nada, Sakura-chan —agregó tenso.

—No me engañas, Naruto, pero no te preocupes —continuó ordenando los papeles—, no te presionaré para que me lo digas…

Naruto suspiró aliviado.

—Porque sé exactamente lo que te sucede —agregó con tono que denotaba satisfacción.

El rubio gruñó molesto, odiaba ser un maldito libro abierto para Sakura, el hecho de ser amigos de toda la vida le traía constantes desventajas.

—Extrañas a Sasuke… no lo puedes ocultar —expresó sin tapujos, a lo que Naruto no mostró reacción alguna que le hiciera notar que estaba equivocada—. No ha pasado tanto tiempo en realidad, pero es normal que lo extrañes, después de todo están tan acostumbrados a la compañía del otro.

—Es normal, lo has dicho —repuso indiferente—. Ahora, si ya has terminado de psicoanalizarme, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar la propuesta que requiere Itachi? —dijo tajante.

—Tan mal estás, que hasta tu humor está experimentando grandes cambios —le picó.

—¡Podrías dejar de hablar de Sasuke, no es algo que te incumba! —gruñó hastiado.

Le había gritado a su amiga sin razón, estaba exagerando. ¡Maldición! Odiaba admitir que Sakura no estaba errada, y peor aún que la razón de sus desagradables cambios tenía nombre y apellido.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, es solo que… —suspiró profundamente—, no sé por qué me siento así.

—No te preocupes, te comprendo —dibujó una sonrisa sincera—, ¿por qué no le hablas?

—Sabes muy bien que estas son unas vacaciones de él —se acercó al sillón y se dejó caer con pesadez—. No quiero confundirlo con mi llamada. No sé qué estoy haciendo mal, se supone que estos días son para aclarar mis sentimientos y no hago más que preocuparme por el bienestar de Sasuke y sentirme culpable por todo lo que le he hecho pasar estas últimas semanas. Y tampoco puedo negar que extraño su presencia —cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió para enfocar a su amiga, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, mirándolo fijamente—. Sakura-chan, no me mires así, tal vez tengas razón. Me he acostumbrado tanto a Sasuke que el estar lejos de él me hace sentir extraño.

—Naruto, ¿eres tonto o te haces? —exclamó sardónica—. Es obvio que Sasuke representa mucho para ti y no se trata solo de amistad o hermandad. Estoy segura que si yo me voy de tu vida por un mes no te causaría ni la mitad de ansiedad que sientes en estos momentos por la falta de Sasuke.

—No digas eso, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y seguro me sentiría igual.

—No, Naruto. Y puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no pasará —le removió los cabellos de forma juguetona—. ¿Has aclarado algo con respecto a Gaara?

¿Gaara? ¿Qué buena pregunta? A la cual no tenía una respuesta.

—No he sabido nada de él desde el encuentro que tuvimos —aseguró sincero—, supongo que respeta la petición que le hice al darme tiempo.

—Ya veo, es una lástima. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero me gustaba la relación que tenían, Naruto —el aludido le sonrió con tristeza—. Pero hiciste lo correcto al dejarlo ir, ya que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos por él.

—Eso espero, lamento el daño que causé, Sakura-chan, pero en estos momentos no puedo ni con mi alma, necesito tiempo para mí —dijo con pesar—. Es solo que… tengo miedo.

—¿A quedarte solo? —el rubio la miró y asintió—. Entonces pon a trabajar tu mente y tu corazón, cuando ambos estén en sincronía sabrás qué decisión tomar.

—Gracias por estar siempre cuando te necesito —se abrazaron por unos minutos.

—Es un gusto —le besó la mejilla—. Ahora, llévale los documentos a Itachi —demandó rompiendo el abrazo.

Naruto se levantó del sillón, tomó los papeles y salió de la oficina, dejando a la joven arreglando el desorden en su escritorio.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del Uchiha mayor. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando una voz llamó su atención.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se escuchó la voz de Itachi, quien al parecer atendía una llamada telefónica.

—Entiendo…

Esperó la respuesta por unos segundos, parecía preocupado.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Sasuke?

Su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar ese nombre, comenzó a ponerse ansioso.

—No te prometo nada, Sasuke, solo… ten cuidado, por favor.

¿Cuidado?, ¡¿Cuidado de qué?! , ¿acaso Sasuke estaba en peligro? ¡Necesitaba saber!

—Está bien, llámame en cuanto logres concretar algo y si tienes algún problema no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Adiós —Itachi colgó el teléfono.

Naruto había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, se encontraba nervioso y curioso. Necesitaba saber qué había hablado el Uchiha mayor con su hermano, pero debía calmarse y no mostrarse sospechoso. Respiró profundamente y se decidió a tocar la puerta.

—Pase —habló Itachi. El chico abrió y se adentró en la oficina de su jefe—. Naruto, he estado esperándote.

—Lamento la tardanza, buscaba los planos —se justificó el rubio, mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Imagino que debes tener mucho trabajo, Suigetsu me informó que le estás ayudando con parte de las propuestas.

—Bueno, hago lo que puedo —repuso, entregándole los planos.

—Realmente lo siento, con Sasuke fuera se ha acumulado mucho trabajo, hay muchos proyectos por hacer. ¿Quieres que asigne a alguien para que los ayude? De momento no se me ocurre nadie, pero no tendría problema en buscarlo. Además, van a necesitar manos extras por un par de días más.

Naruto lo miró confundido. ¿Manos extras?, ¿Sasuke no regresaría pronto?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Sasuke… ¿no ha cerrado el trato? —preguntó ansioso por la respuesta.

—No, al parecer ha tenido inconvenientes con el cliente —explicó con fastidio—. Es un hombre muy ocupado, demasiado para mi gusto, aunque a mi parecer es más bien evasivo —emitió un sonoro resoplido—. Espero no me esté haciendo perder el tiempo reteniendo innecesariamente a Sasuke por allá.

¿Sasuke se quedaría más tiempo? Se sintió incómodo, no le gustó ni un poco la noticia. Fijó su mirada en Itachi, analizándolo. Se veía pensativo, mortificado.

—Te noto molesto, ¿ha pasado algo? —inquirió preocupado.

—No es solo que... me preocupa. Después de todo es mi hermano —afirmó mientras ojeaba los planos—. Sé que piensa que no me importa, que no hago más que sermonearlo por todo y no valoro su esfuerzo. Pero se equivoca.

—Entiendo… —Naruto tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio frente al moreno—. La relación de ustedes es… complicada.

—Lo es y mucho —aseguró—. No sé en qué momento perdimos la confianza que solíamos tener, supongo que fue después de la muerte de nuestros padres. Sasuke era un niño y habíamos quedado solos en el mundo, mas no desamparados; aún así alguien tenía que asumir la responsabilidad y yo tenía la suficiente edad para hacerlo, pero no era más que un joven inmaduro —dejó los papeles de lado y entrelazó sus manos colocándolas a la altura de su rostro, luego apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Miró un punto perdido, inmerso en sus recuerdos.

»Tenía diecinueve años, apenas hace un año había entrado a la universidad; era un joven común y corriente, tenía metas fijas: quería ser un gran arquitecto, estudiaba y era sobresaliente, deseaba que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí, pero a esa edad también quería divertirme, pasar buenos ratos con mis amigos e irme de fiesta. Comprenderás que Sasuke y yo éramos diferentes. Él siempre fue reservado, de poco amigos y muy introvertido, en cambio yo… era todo lo contrario. Recuerdo que iba a casa cuando tenía vacaciones y siempre los veía juntos, me alegraba saber que en ti, Sasuke tenía un amigo incondicional, un apoyo; alguien que lo entendía y estaba a su lado cuando yo no podía. Eso me tranquilizaba, saber que mi hermanito tenía compañía.

Una tarde mientras me encontraba en mi habitación en el campus, recibí una llamada, se trataba de tu abuela: Tsunade Senju. Me pareció extraño el hecho que me llamara, dijo que estaba cuidando de ti y de Sasuke porque nuestros padres habían salido juntos. Lo presentí, supe que algo andaba mal y entonces me lo confesó: Tus padres sufrieron un accidente fatal. No lo podía creer, quería pensar que era una broma de mal gusto. Luego ella se soltó a llorar, pues lo había estado conteniendo, tus padres también habían muerto.

Yo estaba en shock, no reaccioné hasta que escuché su voz de nuevo y lo único que pude hacer fue susurrar un débil, "llegaré pronto". Dejé caer el teléfono y rompí en llanto. Comencé a hacer las maletas, no pensé en nada más que llegar cuanto antes a casa, Sasuke me necesitaba. Lloré cuanto pude y pensé que debía ser fuerte a partir de ahora, por Sasuke, él requería mi apoyo más que nunca porque habíamos quedado solos. Fue el momento en que decidí no llorar más, no permitiría que me mirara derrotado, saqué fuerzas de donde pude. Agarré mis maletas y tomé un tren. Cuando llegué, ambos estaban en su habitación, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tsunade-sama me recibió con un enorme abrazó, me sentí aliviado, fue un gran consuelo el saber que no estaba tan solo, me dijo que la considerara como parte de su familia y que estaría ahí siempre que la necesitara. Y así ha sido desde entonces, tu abuela es una gran mujer —observó a Naruto, quien tenía la mirada triste, él también había recordado el momento en el que perdió a sus padres—. Llegué a la habitación, fue entonces cuando les di la noticia, le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me lo permitiera, ella estaba muy sensible. Recuerdo el dolor que vi en sus ojos, lágrimas amargas recorrían esos rostros angelicales, eran tan solo unos niños, no debían pasar por semejante dolor. Los abracé con fuerza y en ese momento percibí lo frágiles que eran y me prometí protegerlos a ambos hasta que pudiesen hacerlo por sí mismos.

—Así lo hiciste —sonrió el rubio con dulzura y agradecimiento en su mirada—. Gracias, Itachi.

—No me agradezcas, lo hice con todo el gusto —le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

»Fue un momento crucial en mi vida, de grandes cambios. Teníamos ahorros que suplían nuestras necesidades, pero debía que tomar una decisión; asegurar un futuro para Sasuke, así que conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo que generara ingresos que me permitieran pagar los estudios de mi hermano, pero quedaba la universidad; no quise abandonar, así que con mis buenas notas y explicando mi situación logré que me dieran una beca, fue un respiro para mí pero tenía que dejar a Sasuke solo, fue entonces que Tsunade se ofreció a cuidarlo y así pude partir tranquilo. Me despedí de mi hermano, y fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar. Él se volvió alguien distante y frío, no quería responder mis llamadas ni los correos que le enviaba, en fin, estaba resentido, pensó que lo había abandonado y en el peor momento de nuestras vidas, pero era necesario. Creo que Sasuke nunca entendió que todo lo hice por él.

—Lo entendió, pero le tomó tiempo —explicó Naruto—. Tu hermano no era el mismo, estaba sumido en el dolor. Se encerró en su mundo, estaba distante y me dolía verlo así. Trataba de brindarle mi apoyo, acompañarlo siempre, pero él huía, no me dejaba entrar. Yo me sentía igual que él y lo comprendía por eso, pero no permitiría que el dolor me carcomiera por dentro, entonces no desistí. Me planteé como objetivo que Sasuke volviera a sonreír y ser el mismo de antes. Me llevé varios golpes y palabras de odio en el proceso, pero sabía que en el fondo él no me odiaba, así que no lo dejé solo, nunca. Trataba de estar a su lado aunque me echara y me lanzara lo primero que encontrara a su alrededor, aguanté mucho, pero valió la pena porque un día volvió a sonreír, no me importó que fuera para burlarse de mí, pero lo hizo. Río y entonces supe que mi misión había sido completada, eso ayudó a llenar el vacío que tenía en mi alma. Poco a poco Sasuke salió del agujero en el que estaba sumido y decidió vivir, no era el mismo, había madurado; ambos lo habíamos hecho. Y entonces te perdonó, entendió tu sacrificio, pero tú también habías cambiado, Itachi.

El aludido se sintió culpable, sabía muy bien a lo que Naruto se refería. El amable y risueño Itachi se había convertido en el exigente, intimidante y bastardo Itachi Uchiha. Era lo que representaba ante los ojos de su hermano menor.

—Supongo que… yo también había madurado —suspiró pesadamente al recordar—. Los golpes duros de la vida hacen que cambies tu perspectiva de la misma, para bien o para mal. Yo lo único que quería era que Sasuke forjara un carácter que lo ayudara a salir adelante. Que fuese un hombre exitoso, que aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo y, ¿por qué no?, sentirme orgulloso de sus logros. Pero todo iba mal, su carácter, su comportamiento, sus calificaciones; y mejor ni mencionemos su actitud libertina.

»¿Cómo podía esperar que se convirtiera en todo un profesional si ni siquiera sabía qué quería de la vida?, ¿qué le deparaba el futuro? Sin duda, fracasos. Es por eso que le exigía y lo "sermoneaba", como él lo llama. Si entró a la universidad fue porque no quiso separarse de ti. Te agradezco que siempre hayas sido su cable a tierra.

—No trataste de comprenderlo —retomó la conversación dejando de lado cierta afirmación que le había tomado desprevenido.—. Le hacías sentir que él no era lo suficientemente bueno. Que no tenía comparación con el gran Itachi Uchiha, en vez de apoyarlo formaste una rivalidad levantando un muro entre ustedes, lo alejaste. Él tenía la necesidad de superarte pero nunca se sintió lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Sentía que no estaba a tu nivel porque no valorabas sus logros, para ti no eran más que nimiedades. Ambos cometieron errores, Itachi. Sasuke se perdió porque no tuvo un hermano mayor que lo guiara, sin embargo, vive en una interminable búsqueda por satisfacerte, por demostrarte que no es un inútil, que tus esfuerzos por darle una buena vida no fueron en vano, porque lo mires como tu igual. Él lo vale, Itachi, te lo aseguró. Siéntete orgulloso de tu hermano tanto como yo lo hago —expresó el rubio. Había conmovido en lo más profundo al mayor, quien no se había permitido llorar desde hace años, desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus padres y ahora estaba frente al mejor amigo de su hermano con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

—No fue mi intención —agregó entrecortadamente—. Siempre quise lo mejor para Sasuke, no pude con tanta presión. Era demasiado el peso que había caído sobre mis hombros y yo… no estaba preparado para tomar semejante responsabilidad, sin embargo me obligué a hacerlo. Debía cumplir con que mi hermano menor tuviera la vida que mis padres hubiesen querido para él. Admito que me equivoqué porque en ningún momento mi objetivo fue que Sasuke llegara a sentirse de tal manera.

—No es tarde para cambiar, haz que tu hermano confíe en ti —sonrió conciliador—. Haz que el cariño y el respeto sea mutuo. Reconoce que ese bastardo es hábil y tiene potencial para ser tu mano derecha —ambos rieron.

—Naruto… —el menor lo miró curioso—. Gracias por haber estado ahí cuando mi tonto hermano menor lo necesitó, y gracias por seguir salvándolo de sí mismo.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, lo he hecho con gusto ´ttebayo. Aunque a veces me he visto tentado a ahogarlo con la almohada… —rieron ante el comentario—, lo aprecio mucho.

—Prométeme que no lo dejarás caer —lo observó expectante.

Naruto sonrió para luego mirarlo directo a los ojos, y con una sonrisa amplia y sincera agregó:

—Jamás…

•••

Se había levantado bastante tarde, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, la preocupación que sentía por Sasuke incrementaba cada día y lo atosigaba hasta en sueños.

Era su día libre y se merecía un buen descanso después de una pesada semana de trabajo y terribles noches de insomnio.

Abrió las ventanas para que los rayos del sol iluminaran la estancia.

—¡Por fin domingo 'ttebayo! —vociferó para luego tirarse en el sillón, llevaba botanas y bebidas gaseosas, dispuesto a disfrutar de una maratón de películas.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, no se molestó en responder. ¿Quién podría molestarlo un domingo? Timbraron de nuevo y refunfuñando se incorporó del lugar con desgano para atender a la inoportuna visita.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa, grata por suerte, pero extraña.

—Hola, Naruto. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó monótono.

—¡Shikamaru!, ¡¿pasa 'ttebayo?! —dijo, escandaloso. El de coleta asintió aburrido y entró al apartamento. Después de cerrar la puerta preguntó—: ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo visitarte? —respondió mientras veía el desastre en la sala—. Parece que interrumpo.

El rubio rió nervioso—. No es eso, Shika. Tú casi nunca me visitas, es extraño, solo eso —miró lo que el moreno observaba divertido—. Ohh… sí, estaba viendo una película, ¿me acompañas?

—Mmm… claro —repuso, indeciso. Se acercaron al sillón y ambos se sentaron.

—¿Quieres algo, Shika? —le pasó una bebida y le ofreció botanas.

—Naruto… la verdad es que necesito hablar contigo —habló, titubeante.

El aludido suspiró profundamente. No estaba sorprendido en absoluto, desde el momento en que vio a Shikamaru en la puerta de su casa, supo que algo andaba mal.

—Está bien —prestó atención a su amigo—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Es un tema un poco complicado, a decir verdad, no me corresponde hablar sobre ello, pero es necesario que lo haga —afirmó, convencido.

El rubio no se fiaba de sus palabras, temía porque seguramente se avecinaba una tempestad que, sin lugar a dudas, saldría por la boca de su visitante con aire misterioso.

—¿Y bien? —lo encaró—. Habla de una vez, ¿de qué se trata eso tan importante que necesito saber?

—Es… problemático —bufó cansino. Naruto rodó los ojos, y se removió impaciente—. Es sobre Sasuke…

—¿Sasuke? —repitió confuso—. ¿Le pasó algo malo?

—No se trata de eso —agregó—. Naruto, creo que ha llegado el momento que sepas… todo —el rubio enarcó una ceja, aún sin comprender.

—¿Todo? —cuestionó inquieto—. ¡Vamos, Shikamaru, habla de una buena vez!

—Toda la verdad —dijo en un susurro. Fijó su mirada en la azulina y agregó—: La verdad sobre Sasuke.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	14. La verdad sobre Sasuke

**Capítulo XIV: La verdad sobre Sasuke.**

* * *

Pensaba que sería un día tranquilo, que al fin podría descansar y calmar los pensamientos abrumadores en su cabeza. Dejar los problemas de lado, recostarse cómodamente en su sillón y luego disfrutar de unas películas. Sin embargo, se encontraba sentado junto a un misterioso y callado Shikamaru, pensando que la situación no podría ser más problemática.

Los ojos azules contemplaron con hastío y curiosidad el debate interno de su compañero, lo cual le parecía de lo más extraño, dado que si había algo que el moreno de coleta manejaba a la perfección, eran las palabras.

Sin ánimos de presionarlo, aclaró la garganta, pero para su infortunio, esto no causó ningún efecto en Nara. Entonces, decidió tomar una acción más…brusca. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven y lo sacudió empleando un poco de fuerza.

—Lo siento… —escuchó un murmuro salir de los labios del moreno—… No sé cómo comenzar.

Naruto lanzó un bufido.

«Así que estaba escuchando después de todo» —pensó.

—¿Qué tal si comienzas desde el principio? —le sugirió—. ¿Cuál es la verdad de Sasuke a la que te referías? —presionó impaciente.

Nara inspiró profundo para infundirse un poco de valor.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan nervioso —rodó los ojos—. Si se trata de Sasuke, ¿qué puede ser tan difícil de decir?

—Viejo, no tienes idea de cuan problemático es esto —colocó una mano en su cara, sobándose el puente de la nariz—. No me corresponde a mí hablar sobre este tema, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo ustedes dos se destruyen —se topó con una mirada confundida, que después de unos segundos cambió a ser de disgusto.

—Pensé que ya había aclarado las cosas con Sasuke…

—Estoy al tanto de todo —explicó aún sin desviar la mirada—, y no sabría decir quién es más idiota —se sobó la sien, cansado.

—No me sorprende —espetó irónico—, ¿y bien? —lo incitó a que continuara.

—Sasuke es un inestable —miró al rubio de una forma que éste solo supo identificar como reproche—, y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Uzumaki había comenzado a inquietarse, sentía como si Shikamaru estuviese culpándolo de todo lo que había acontecido entre ellos. Lo cierto era que, ya había aceptado su responsabilidad al respecto, pero Sasuke no era ninguna víctima y que Nara lo estuviese defendiendo era el colmo.

—Al parecer… tú sabes más sobre él, que yo —agregó arrugando levemente el ceño en un tono sardónico—. Así que, ¿por qué mejor no me explicas, qué es lo que debería saber?

—Eres el único que puede evitar que Sasuke cometa una estupidez… —dijo mirando al piso, pensativo.

—¿Por qué él habría de hacer algo así?

—En la situación que se encuentran actualmente no eres de ayuda —aseguró—, así que he decidido jugar una última carta —el rubio achicó los ojos sin entender lo que su amigo trataba de decir—. Puedes tomarlo como un pequeño empujón de mi parte… el último.

Naruto seguía sin comprender y la desconfianza acrecentaba a cada momento.

—Mira, no sé de qué va todo esto —habló conteniendo su molestia—, pero es obvio que te pondrás del lado de Sasuke. Ya he hablado con él, hemos aclarado las cosas y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. No sé qué esperas conseguir con esto, pero este es un asunto que solo nos concierne a él y a mi —Nara no agregó nada, así que decidió continuar—. Estoy harto que traten de meterse en mi vida y decidir por mí, jurando que me conocen más que yo mismo. Y sabes que Sasuke no es ningún angelito, tampoco es un ningún niño como para no poder arreglar sus problemas.

—¿Podrías dejarme hablar en vez de salir con tanta palabrería innecesaria? —gruñó hastiado—. Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decirte, no sé por qué estás tan a la defensiva…y tampoco quiero saberlo —agregó antes que el rubio intentara refutar—. No voy a tratar de convencerte de nada. Te callarás y escucharás todo lo que tengo que decir y luego… —clavó su oscura mirada en la azul—… tomarás una decisión. Solo espero que sea la correcta, ¡¿de acuerdo?! —preguntó retador, el rubio se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

»Bien… —suspiró profundamente. Naruto no sabía por qué se sentía tan ansioso y al mismo tiempo temeroso de saber lo que tenía que decirle.

Sabes que las cosas muchas veces no son lo que parecen y cuando no las entendemos no hacemos más que juzgarlas. Esto resume lo que ha pasado entre Sasuke y tú —explicó con detenimiento. A Naruto no le gustaba que le explicaran las cosas como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al que hay que repetírselo muchas veces para que comprenda, pero era mejor si sacaba esas ideas irritantes de su cabeza y prestaba atención a lo que fuera que Shikamaru trataba de contarle, aunque sin duda estaba empezando a impacientarse.

»Son un par de tercos, impulsivos. Eso es inconveniente. Cualquiera pensaría que no son capaces de pasar más de dos minutos juntos, sin embargo, es la misma razón por la que son los únicos que se comprenden e influyen el uno en el otro. Aunque claro está que existen otros motivos que ninguno, en especial tú, no deberían olvidar —Nara enarcó una ceja y fijó una mirada penetrante en el rubio—, se conocen de toda la vida y aunque lo dudes, eres tú en quien más confía. Además, aunque lo niegues, sientes más por él que una simple amistad o hermandad.

El rubio tenía las manos empuñadas, conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo. Shikamaru estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

El moreno por su parte observó con el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de Naruto, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar. Era necesario que escuchara todo, le gustara o no.

—Él también ha pasado por momentos difíciles y no hablo del presente… —espetó con seguridad—, sino también del pasado. No eres el único que ha sufrido, Naruto.

»Sé que estuviste muy enamorado de él —prosiguió—, y le has asegurado que eso quedó en el pasado porque ahora es otra persona quien ocupa tu corazón —escuchó un gruñido molesto por parte del arquitecto.

—Vaya que estás muy bien informado… —rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Lo estoy, después de todo soy quien ha estado a su lado escuchando sus reclamos y presenciando sus arrebatos cuando lo has hecho de lado para atender cosas que dices importantes. A veces me pregunto si lo haces adrede o de verdad no te das cuenta —por primera vez estaba expresando su molestia.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo no estoy para cumplirle los caprichos a Sasuke…

—Si bien tienes razón, Sasuke es caprichoso pero contigo —observó al rubio, sugerente—. Pero si verdaderamente te preocuparas por él, evitarías tratarlo con tanto desdén. Es decir, conoces las consecuencias, como la última vez en "Katon" —explicó.

—Te refieres a sus excusas para deber y liarse con cualquier tipo para satisfacer sus necesidades —rió con fingida ironía, porque en realidad sentía una gran amargura —. Yo no soy su niñera, y no creas que me gusta verlo en ese estado. Pero con el pasar de los años me di cuenta que era inevitable. Sasuke era así y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Te equivocas —aseguró el de coleta al ver el semblante derrotado del rubio—. Sabes que él no siempre fue así, digamos que la vida y las circunstancias lo cambiaron —suspiró pesadamente sobándose la cabeza—. Ha tomado malas decisiones y cometido tantos errores. Créeme que ha tratado de remediarlo, pero cada vez que trata lo enreda aún más. Es cansado fracasar una y otra vez, al menos si tuviera un estímulo. Y cuando por fin se decidió a hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, se topó con una gran pared que le ha impedido avanzar, por eso ahora piensa desviar su camino. Solo que no piensa intentarlo más… tal vez la vida le depare cosas mejores, pero estoy seguro que el camino que piensa tomar no lo llevará a la felicidad que tanto ansía, solo si es capaz de derrumbar ese obstáculo, podrá encontrarla. Es lo que necesita, Naruto.

El mencionado lo escrudiñaba con la mirada, tratando de comprender pero era demasiado confuso.

—¿De qué hablas, Shikamaru?

Éste se acomodó de mejor manera en el sillón y miró con detenimiento al otro, buscando la forma de explicarle lo que sucedía. Definitivamente, tendría que desenterrar el pasado.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar que Sasuke te ama?

Naruto agrandó los ojos, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo cierto era que hablar con Shikamaru sobre ese tema, era algo incómodo.

—¿Por qué ahora?—fue lo único que pudo expresar el de ojos azules, mientras permanecía cabizbajo.

El moreno inspiró profundo, observó a través de la ventana un punto fijo en el horizonte. Analizando, pensando con detenimiento y tratando de entender a sus complicados amigos.

—Es por miedo… —susurró el Uzumaki, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

¿Miedo? Después de haber estado enamorado de Sasuke por años y ser "ignorado" era bastante comprensible que tuviera inseguridades. Sobre todo cuando consideras que tu amigo es un libertino piernas flojas, mentiroso y emocionalmente inestable.

—¿A qué le temes, Naruto? —decidió obtener una respuesta más concreta que le ayudara a descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El aludido miraba fijamente al suelo, le tomó varios minutos responder.

—A sufrir de nuevo…

—No confías en él… ¿por qué?

Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa, con amargura reflejada en sus ojos cuando los fijó en los oscuros de su acompañante.

—¿Que no es obvio?

—Le importas demasiado como para engañarte.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?, engañar se le da muy bien. No quiero ser otro más de sus amantes.

—No lo serías… Esto es problemático. ¿Crees que todo lo que hace es por diversión, que en realidad disfruta emborrachándose? Definitivamente ha sabido esconder sus sentimientos. Eres el único que influye en él, y hablo incluso a tiempos remotos. Todo tiene una razón de ser.

—Si te refieres a la muerte sus padres, te recuerdo que yo también perdí a los míos en el mismo accidente. Estuve a su lado a cada momento, a cada minuto tratando de darle ánimos para que saliera adelante, para que lo hiciéramos juntos. Nadie sabe mejor de su dolor que yo, así que no me vengas con eso. ¡Nadie ha sido un mayor apoyo para Sasuke que yo!

—No me refiero a eso, está claro que ambos atravesaron por el dolor de perder a sus padres y se tuvieron el uno al otro. Mi punto es distinto… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de él? —inquirió con interés, tanto que disgustó al rubio.

—Ya deberías saberlo, él te lo cuenta todo, ¿no? —espetó con ironía.

—Solo responde —pronunció fastidiado.

—Cuando teníamos quince, noté que nuestra relación —al menos de mi parte—, había cambiado. Comencé a sentir cosas que antes no sentía, cosas que no comprendía. Éramos los mejores amigos, pero ya no lo veía igual y entonces comencé a sospechar. Fue mi abuela quien me sacó de la duda, al final resultó que estaba profundamente enamorado de él.

—¿Y nunca notaste esos cambios en él?

—No, yo… Sasuke es diferente. Tampoco ahora es muy comunicativo que digamos —explicó.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó el de coleta, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Sí, teníamos trece años… —agregó titubeante.

—Exacto…

_»A mi padre lo habían transferido de Kyoto, así que era nuevo en la ciudad. Me inscribieron en la secundaria "Araiansu Gakuen", era mi segundo año. Recuerdo que entré al edificio, era enorme y no conocía a nadie. Tomé mi pequeño mapa del lugar, seguí las instrucciones hasta el aula de clases que me había sido asignada. Cuando llegué estaba bastante ocupada, todos hablaban entre sí y había mucho ruido. No faltaba mucho para que tocaran el timbre así que decidí entrar y pasar desapercibido. Busqué un asiento, pero al parecer estaban todos ocupados. Me pareció demasiado problemático, una voz a mis espaldas llamó la atención._

_—¡Hey tú, el de coleta! —era chillona, demasiado escandalosa para mi gusto. Me volteé con desgano y resulta que me encuentro con un idiota que no paraba de sonreír._

_—¿Qué quieres? —te pregunté de lo más aburrido, yo solo quería encontrar un lugar y dormir._

_—¿Eres nuevo, cierto? —preguntaste entrecerrando los ojos—. No te había visto antes._

_Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza._

_—Siéntate aquí… —me indicaste un lugar a tu derecha. Me acerqué al sitio y me acomodé en él._

_—Gracias… —solo hiciste un pequeño ademán con la mano y luego sonó el timbre. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y tú a mi lado izquierdo. Eran mesas con dos puestos, estábamos justo en el centro del salón, con tres filas por delante._

_—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —te dirigiste a mi ofreciéndome tu mano. La estreché por unos segundos, me sonreíste y preguntaste mi nombre. Respondí con desgano: "Nara Shikamaru". Luego de tu "Mucho gusto", entró el profesor guía, así que por primera vez te quedaste callado, mis oídos comenzaban a agradecerlo._

_ Mientras el profesor pasaba lista, comencé a sentir un sudor frío bajarme por el cuello, me sentía bastante incómodo, esa sensación extraña de cuanto alguien te observa fijamente. Entonces volteé con disimulo hacia los lados, y no había nadie prestándome atención. Aún así, seguía teniendo la impresión de ser observado. Dirigí mi mirada dos puesto atrás y entonces me topé con una de un negro profundo. Me miraba de una forma bastante siniestra, como si quisiera despellejarme vivo, tragué saliva, incómodo. No sabía porque ese tipo me miraba de esa forma si ni siquiera me conocía y yo a él tampoco, así que decidí ignorarlo; pasaron los minutos y podía sentir su vista fija en mi cuello. No sabía de quién se trataba hasta que oí cuando respondía a su llamado en la lista: Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Presente", escuché una voz fría y altanera, me volteé rápidamente y resultó ser él, continuaba viéndome, ahora con arrogancia. "Imbécil", te escuché pronunciar por lo bajo, te miré confundido, no sabía si te referías a mí. Entonces, hiciste un ademán con la cabeza, indicando a alguien detrás._

_ —"Es un imbécil" —repetiste, supe entonces que hablabas de Sasuke._

_—Se le nota —agregué, puesto que en realidad me parecía un tremendo idiota. Te reíste y luego nos llamaron la atención. No volteé de nuevo, aunque sabía que seguía observándome._

_Pasaron los minutos y de repente llegó el momento de salir a receso._

_—Dura media hora —me dijiste antes de levantarte—. Debes estar aquí puntual —asentí mientras guardaba mis útiles en la mochila, luego te observé salir del aula junto con una chica de cabello rosa y me levanté para estirar mis músculos…caminé a la salida de la puerta y me vi siendo empujado, me golpeé fuertemente contra la pared; cuando pude incorporarme observé al tipo que me había agredido, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, quien me miraba con burla y una sonrisa de superioridad para luego salir rápido del lugar. Traté de seguirlo para encararlo pero me pareció demasiado problemático, ya llegaría el momento de arreglar las cosas._

_Así pasaron varios días, y él no cambiaba su actitud hacia mí y realmente no entendía el por qué. Me dirigía al patio central cuando escuche un grito:_

_—¡Shikamaru! —provenía del otro lado del patio, unas bancas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Eras tú quien agitabas las manos para llamar mi atención. Te encontrabas con Sakura, una chica rubia de ojos azules y un chico extraño de mallas verdes y enormes cejas—. ¡Por aquí!_

_Me acerqué a paso lento. Cuando estuve frente a ustedes me presentaste al grupo. Fueron bastante cálidos y mientras Sakura e Ino se peleaban por cualquier cosa y tú hablabas con el chico de mallas sobre el extraño profesor de Educación física y sus severas enseñanzas, yo dormía la siesta._

_—¡Sasuke! —el grito me sacó de mi adormilamiento. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que se trataba de Uchiha, quien iba pasando a pocos metros de distancia de nuestra ubicación. Lo llamabas con la mano y gritabas que se acercara. Él solo te ignoró y siguió de largo, no sin antes enviarme una mirada furibunda._

_"Maldito teme", escuche en un murmuro._

_—Naruto… —llamé tu atención—, ¿lo conoces? —asentiste levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes por qué me odia?_

_Esbozaste una sonrisa nerviosa y supe que algo andaba mal._

_—Bueno... somos amigos._

_—No solo eso —agregó Sakura—. Son los mejores amigos y vecinos._

_—Vaya, entonces lo conoces muy bien, pero parece como si se odiaran —dije confundido._

_—Ese teme amargado perdió una apuesta y ahora no quiere dar su brazo a torcer, eso es todo —explicaste—. Lamento que hayas quedado en el medio de todo, Shikamaru._

_Elevé mis cejas sin entender a qué te referías._

_—Nos peleamos por una estupidez y le aposte que encontraría a un nuevo compañero de asiento y que no lo necesitaba —seguro puse una expresión bastante mala porque te explicaste enseguida—. Ese bastardo cree que le voy a estar apañando siempre y quise demostrarle lo contrario. Perdió y ahora anda con esa cara de mustia._

_—No es solo por eso, Naruto —agregó Sakura—, sabes que quiere su lugar de vuelta. Es muy posesivo con sus cosas…_

_Me pareció que Sakura había dejado una idea al aire, pero no le tomé importancia en ese momento._

_—Naruto, debiste habérmelo dicho antes. No me gusta que me odien por estupideces —espeté fastidiado—. Dile que tiene su lugar de regreso, yo me sentaré junto al gordito. No tengo problema._

_—Shikamaru, déjalo sufrir… —dijo con burla la rubia—. Que la lección le dure un poco más._

_—Pero es amigo de ustedes, debe volver al grupo. Es tonto que sigan peleados por semejante tontería._

_—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Sakura—. Sabe que Sasuke es muy rencoroso y vengativo. No es justo que Shikamaru haya quedado en el medio de sus tonterías y ahora él lo odie._

_—Está bien —suspiraste resignado—. Hablaré con ese idiota orgulloso. Trataré de convencerlo, es seguro que se hará de rogar —rodaste los ojos con hastío._

_—Bien, mañana que retome su lugar —finalicé._

_Al día siguiente que entré al salón de clases no estaban ninguno de los dos. Me dirigí al asiento que ocupaba Sasuke y me acomodé esperando que llegara el inicio de clases. La campana y los murmureos hicieron que me despertara. Vi como entrabas junto al Uchiha. Me saludaste con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo asentí, después vi como Sasuke me miraba fijamente, no con odio sino con desconfianza, amenazante. Creí que se le pasaría pero estaba equivocado, en ese momento simplemente miré hacia otro lado, aburrido, era demasiado problemático._

_En el descanso, nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre. Esta vez Sasuke nos hizo compañía. Estaba callado y no interactuaba con nadie a menos que le preguntaran algo directamente. A mí ni siquiera me veía y la verdad tampoco me importaba. Me recosté bajo la sombra y esperé a que acabara el receso._

_A la salida me despedí de todos como siempre. Me dirigí al baño, cuando me disponía a salir sentí como con un movimiento brusco fui estampado contra la pared. Cerré los ojos por instinto y cuando los abrí, una lívida mano me sostenía del cuello de la camisa, impidiéndome moverme. La recorrí con la mirada hasta toparme con esos ojos oscuros llenos de furia. Juraría que tenían un leve tono rojo. Sasuke me retaba ceñudo y tenía la mandíbula tensa._

_—¿Qué te pasa? —gruñí tratando se soltarme, pero volvió a sostenerme con fuerza._

_—Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte, idiota, porque no pienso repetirlo —siseó—. Más vale que mantengas tu distancia con Naruto, o no respondo._

_Me soltó bruscamente, dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome más confundido que nunca._

No entendí a qué se debió esa amenaza, era muy bueno fingiendo que no había pasado nada; pero yo no iba a dejarme intimidar, no me alejé pero al parecer tampoco le di razones para retarme de nuevo. ¿Por qué Sasuke me había exigido que me alejara de ti? En ese momento solo se me vino una tonta idea a la cabeza: "Celos de amigo", pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Con el tiempo me fui incorporando más al grupo, y la pasábamos bien. Sasuke no me había retado de nuevo, al parecer ya no se sentía amenazado. Para mí no era más que un alivio, tenerlo como enemigo no era alentador; y la tarde que mi padre no pudo pasar a por mí a la escuela y fue él quien se ofreció a llevarme a casa junto contigo, entonces supe que ya no me odiaba.

La relación que tenían ustedes dos no había llegado a comprenderla del todo. Eran amigos, se querían, se odiaban, se retaban, se golpeaban, se reconciliaban, se ofendían, se apoyaban. En fin, simplemente problemático, pero era su lenguaje, uno que solo ustedes entendían. Yo como los demás, decidía mantenerme al margen, pero había algo que no me cuadraba y no sabía qué era.

Pasaron los meses y Sasuke había empezado a actuar raro, pero ¿acaso era yo el único que lo notaba? Sabía que era muy huraño y que debido a un club de locas seguidoras enamoradas de él, las mujeres no eran de su agrado. Llegué a sospechar que si soportaba a Ino y a Sakura, era por ser tus amigas y no te iba a obligar a alejarlas. Pero su actitud no era normal, comenzó a evitar a Sakura y al parecer le era irritante su presencia. Yo no iba a decir nada, lo mío era observar y callar. Había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal de Sasuke y era obvio que ella no era de su agrado, pero había algo más que le molestaba y días después confirmé mis sospechas.

_Paseaba por los corredores de la escuela, era fin de año: Exámenes finales, no más clases, salidas tempranas. Entonces me acerqué a la salida, esperando encontrarme con alguno para despedirme. Fue cuando lo observé en un rincón, escondido detrás de una pared, observando con sumo interés algo a lo lejos. Tenía las manos empuñadas con fuerza, su cuerpo totalmente tenso, el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados, una expresión furibunda e inmerso en sus pensamientos, porque no se dio cuenta del momento en el que me acerqué para observar lo que estaba causando tal reacción en el impávido Uchiha._

_Nada me había sorprendido tanto, observé la escena más dulce de mi vida a lo lejos y al mismo tiempo la más tétrica a mi lado. Fue entonces que las piezas se acomodaron en mi mente y comprendí lo que meses atrás no había podido hacer, Sasuke sí se sentía amenazado por celos, pero no de amigo._

_Sentados debajo de un frondoso árbol se encontraban Sakura y tú. Estabas recostado sobre su regazo mientras ella acariciaba tu cabello con cariño. Viejo, por un momento pensé que era la típica escena romántica de una pareja de enamorados. Sin embargo, sabía que ustedes eran buenos amigos, no más que eso. Al parecer, el señor a mi lado no pensaba lo mismo y si no me equivoco por su mente no pasaban más que pensamientos homicidas que involucraban a una joven de cabello peculiar y probablemente también a un rubio escandaloso._

_—Lindo, ¿no? —le piqué, quería ver su reacción._

_Se volteó bruscamente y abrió los ojos con desmesura, expresando su sorpresa. Había adquirido un color pálido, pero hizo lo posible por disimular, pues había sido descubierto y lo sabía._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual._

_—Ya me iba, pero me detuve al observar lo mismo que tú._

_—Hmp… —miró de reojo en dirección a ustedes—. Me tengo que ir —agregó apresurado; pude notar que sonaba nervioso._

_Lo miré fijamente, sabía que eso le molestaba, pero no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad: tener a Uchiha Sasuke al descubierto, tan susceptible, era único._

_—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —hablé con tranquilidad._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_—Sabes muy bien de lo que habló —hice un ademán indicándole a lo que me refería._

_—No, no lo sé… ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir —dio media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse pero yo no pensaba permitírselo._

_—Así que huyes para no enfrentar la verdad… tus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Sasuke se detuvo y me miró por sobre el hombro._

_—He dicho que no sé a lo que te refieres._

_—¿Por qué te molesta que estén juntos entonces?, ¿celos?_

_En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica._

_—Yo no siento celos por Sakura… puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana —escupió con desprecio._

_—¿Y quién habló de Sakura?_

_Sus músculos se tensaron y pude ver como tragaba con dificultad, lo había pillado._

_—¿Sabes…? —me recosté en la pared, cruzado de brazos, tranquilo y complacido—… aún recuerdo ese: "Más vale que mantengas tu distancia con Naruto, o no respondo", pero hasta ahora he llegado a comprenderlo._

_Se acercó a mi posición a paso lento, miró hacia tu ubicación por unos momentos y luego se detuvo a mi lado. Después, apoyo su cabeza en la pared, cabizbajo y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pude escuchar un apenas audible: "Mierda"._

_—Deberías decírselo._

_—Tú no entiendes… —murmuró, conservando la misma posición—… solo míralo._

_Sakura y tú continuaban bajo el árbol, pero ahora ambos estaban sentados platicando con naturalidad._

_—Sabes que son solo amigos… —justifiqué._

_—Eso no quiere decir que le gusten los hombres._

_—No es necesario, tal vez solo te acepte a ti._

_—No seas ridículo —espetó molesto._

_—¿Acaso a ti te gustan todos los hombres? —pregunté._

_—No… —respondió en un murmullo—…solo él —suspiró golpeándose levemente contra la pared._

_—Entonces no veo el problema, ¿a qué le temes?_

_—¿No es obvio? —entrecerró los ojos aprensivo—, no quiero que me rechace._

_—¿Te conformarás con ser su amigo y morirte de rabia cada vez que alguien se le acerque? —inquirí irónico._

_Permaneció pensativo por unos minutos, luego levantó la cabeza, tomó su mochila y se alejo a paso determinado, no sin antes mascullar un cortante: "Sí"._

Naruto permanecía sentado en el mueble, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, inmerso en sus pensamientos. A su lado Shikamaru escrutaba su perfil con fijeza, en silencio. Esperando el momento en que éste decidiera hablar.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —le escuchó decir minutos después, todavía sin cambiar su expresión.

—Pues… siguió actuando lo más normal posible. Continuaba sin gustarle la relación tan cercana que tenías con Sakura pero aguantó cuanto pudo. Desde entonces Sasuke había silenciado sus sentimientos, claro que eso pasó a segundo plano después que aconteciera el terrible accidente que terminó con la vida de sus padres —repuso con pesar.

—Tú guardabas su secreto, por eso la cercanía —Nara distinguió un tono de reproche en esas palabras.

—Supongo, después de confirmar que yo no diría nada sobre lo que vi, Sasuke me vio como alguien de confianza y nos convertimos en buenos amigos.

Naruto solo emitió un silencioso gruñido.

»En ese tiempo traté de darle mi apoyo como amigo, pero intuía que Sasuke no necesitaba a nadie más que a ti. Era totalmente comprensible puesto que ambos estaban atravesando por la misma situación, el mismo dolor, y solo podían apoyarse entre ustedes. Lo mejor en ese momento era dejar que sacara todo el sufrimiento y fueron momentos bastante duros —explicó el moreno—. Después de un tiempo, noté como tú volvías o tratabas de ser el mismo de antes y sabía que lo hacías más por Sasuke que por ti. Eras fuerte por los dos, viejo, y aunque él era de lo más cortante y antipático contigo (y con los demás), no te diste por vencido. Sin duda los unía un vínculo inquebrantable.

Cuando el escenario se veía más estable, ambos habían cambiado. De una u otra forma los notaba más juiciosos y Sasuke fue quien sufrió más cambios. Era más frío, reservado, distante y siempre se veía tan...sombrío. Fue un proceso largo el hacer que volviera a integrarse por completo, pero lo hizo. Ya no estaba tan resentido con su hermano por haberlo dejado al cuidado de tu abuela para irse a la universidad y se enfocó en otras cosas, sus estudios (los cuales había dejado un poco abandonados) y… —Shikamaru titubeó por unos segundos—…en ti.

Naruto entornó los ojos y volteó a verlo, reticente. El moreno inspiró profundamente y continuó con la historia.

—Recuerdo que una vez nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las bancas de la escuela, solos. Él leía un libro y yo…hacía lo de siempre.

_—No puedo creer que seas tan flojo… —refunfuñó por lo bajo._

_—Es hora de descanso, tengo derecho a aprovecharlo._

_—Hmp…_

_—¿Has visto a Naruto?_

_—¿Por qué preguntas? —pude notar algo de recelo de su parte._

_—Porque esto está muy callado y me parece extraño no verlo revoloteando por aquí —repuse con sinceridad._

_De hecho, andabas bastante misterioso esos días y la mayoría del tiempo te la pasabas con Sakura, por eso Sasuke estaba de pésimo humor._

_—Debe de estar con su "noviecita" besuqueándose en algún rincón —espetó con menosprecio._

_Lo miré perplejo y luego solo pude bufar con fastidio._

_—Qué problemático…_

_—Para ti todo lo es._

_—Sobre todo esto —aseguré—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que son solo amigos?, ¿o es que tus celos empedernidos te han cegado?_

_—Yo no estoy celoso —gruñó molesto._

_—¿Ah, sí? Pues no parece —dije en tono sarcástico—. Vamos, que a mí no puedes engañarme, Sasuke. Es por eso que te has alejado de él, ¿no? No soportas verlo con Sakura… «O cualquier persona en general» —pensé._

_—¡¿Y qué si así fuese?! —respondió amenazante._

_—Nada, solo me parece ridículo que trates de negarlo. Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo… estoy seguro que lo comprendería y no va a juzgarte. Nadie puede saberlo mejor que tú, eres su mejor amigo._

_—Aparentemente no lo soy._

_¡Cuánta terquedad! Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza._

_—La chica también es su amiga, deja de ser tan cabezota y enfréntalo de una vez. Puede que termines arruinándolo todo si sigues con esa actitud. Haz algo al respecto y de paso trata de divertirte para que se te vaya ese mal humor._

_—Puede que sí lo haga… —habló con aire misterioso, lo que me dio un mal presentimiento._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_—Solo hay una forma de saber si Naruto puede llegar a tener un interés en mí, y sobre todo me daré cuenta de su reacción ante mi orientación sexual._

_Eso no sonaba nada bien. Me levanté bruscamente de la banca y lo miré fijamente, tenía un semblante maquiavélico._

_—Sasuke… no estarás pensando en cometer una estupidez, ¿verdad?_

_Volteó su mirada hacia mí y sonrió imperioso._

_—Yo no hago estupideces, Shikamaru. Haré lo que tenga que hacer —cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó para mirarme desde arriba—. De paso le daré al Dobe, una cucharada de su propia medicina._

_¡Y después todo se fue al carajo!_

_Me llamó días después para decirme que su plan estaba en marcha. Estuvo una semana recorriendo todo el Colegio. No entendí cual era la razón, hasta ese momento._

_—¿Has visto a Naruto? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos a la salida._

_—¿Por qué? —yo ya estaba hastiado de su extraño comportamiento._

_—Me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, pero no lo encuentro y debo buscar a alguien antes._

_—Si te dijo que lo esperaras a la salida es porque debe de estar ahí, ¿no crees? —enarqué una ceja divertido al ver su cara de "Qué idiota soy"._

_Luego salió veloz hacia algún lugar y lo perdí de vista. Me dirigí al baño y cuando salí me pareció verlo caminar por los pasillos tomando de la mano, más bien arrastrando a un tipo a quien creí haber visto antes, de manera que lo seguí, al parecer iba a tu encuentro. Caminé a una distancia prudencial y observé con detenimiento el rostro del chico. No recordé su nombre pero sin duda me era conocido, alumno de un año superior al nuestro, con una reputación bastante…peculiar. Entonces supe que Sasuke cometería una estupidez, la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado._

_Observé hacia el portón grande, estabas apoyado en él, solo y te veías muy nervioso. Se detuvieron frente a ti y quise correr para alejarlo de ahí y evitarle semejante bochorno, pero mis piernas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas… fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta: Intercambiaron un par de palabras, tomó la mano del chico, volteó su rostro acercándose poco a poco y juntó sus labios en un torpe pero convincente beso, todo estaba perdido. Tus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y yo solo quería cerrar los míos. Me acerqué a una pared para recargarme y me dejé caer por ella sobándome la sien._

_«Demasiado problemático»_

—Lo recuerdo a la perfección —musitó el rubio, cabizbajo—. Lo irónico es que yo lo había citado para hablarle de mis sentimientos. Iba a confesarle que me había enamorado de él, pero no me esperaba ese funesto desenlace. No me quedó más que fingir una sonrisa y lo felicité por su relación, me miró desilusionado. Pensé que esperaba una reacción más efusiva de mi parte, pero jamás me imaginé de qué iba todo eso —suspiró pesadamente—. Seguido, di media vuelta rumbo a mi casa. La verdad es caminé sin rumbo, perdido con la vista fija en el asfalto. Cuando reaccioné estaba en un parque que desconocía y tuve que llamar a mi abuela, traté de darle las descripciones del lugar para que me recogiera. Una vez en mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto para desahogarme, lloré hasta cansarme.

»No quería ver a Sasuke, no soportaría verlo a la cara y fingir una empatía que no sentía en absoluto. Después de tomar todo el valor posible para salir y enfrentar la realidad, me refugié en Sakura, ella fue mi apoyo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Sasuke no fui capaz de decírselo a nadie y ocupaba mi tiempo con Sakura porque no podía verlo a la cara sin ponerme nervioso, por eso pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, era incómodo actuar como un simple amigo cuando tus sentimientos hacia esa persona son más fuertes —explicó el rubio consternado—. Fue una estupidez de su parte…

—Lo sé y él también se dio cuenta —bufó cansino—. Cuando vio que su objetivo no había sido cumplido y que el chico ese se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado enserio, decidió terminar con él. Nunca le pedí explicaciones pero le dejé muy en claro que había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, creyó que el muchacho no había sido lo suficientemente convincente, así que cayó en el error... por segunda vez y así sucesivamente. Yo ya no tenía la fuerza ni el temple para persuadirlo. Al final, todos a su alrededor nos cansamos y lo dejamos ser.

»Cada día estabas más unido a Sakura y más alejado de él. Entiendo que tu actitud fue la consecuencia de la estupidez de Sasuke, pero él se sintió aislado y rechazado por ti. Hasta el punto de pensar que te causaba asco por ser homosexual.

—No sentía asco por él —intervino Naruto, apesadumbrado—. Quise odiarlo, quise alejarme de él para que no siguiera haciéndome daño, pero me fue imposible. Lo amaba demasiado y no podía alejarme de su lado, así que opté por tomar otro camino, tratar de aceptar a la persona en la que se había convertido y volver a ser amigos. Al principio fue muy difícil, era otro, estaba muy cambiado. Sentí que le era indiferente.

—Habías herido su orgullo, pensaba que no sentías ningún interés en él, incluso que te habías acercado por lástima.

—No podría haber estado más equivocado —negó con desaprobación—. ¿Por qué lo hizo? —miró a Shikamaru en busca de una respuesta—. Eso solo empeoró las cosas, y ¿por qué siguió con esos tipos, uno tras otro?

—No estoy seguro, es algo que solo él podrá responder. Lo único certero es que trataba de obtener una reacción de tu parte, pero no recibía más que tu indiferencia —Nara se acercó al Uzumaki y colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. Él estaba perdido. No había nadie para guiarlo y a mí jamás me ha hecho caso —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

»En el último año decidiste que entrarías a la universidad para estudiar lo mismo que Itachi y él sintió que querías alejarlo de nuevo, pero no te lo iba a permitir. No deseaba sentirse rezagado, así que se esforzó para subir sus notas y ganarse la beca completa. Al final, tú lo conseguiste y se sintió feliz por ti pero él no lo logró, así que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a su hermano. Éste se sintió feliz y aceptó pagar el veinticinco por ciento de la mensualidad, ya que el otro setenta y cinco lo cubría la beca que había conseguido. Cuando le dio la noticia, Sasuke me llamó y me contó lo contento que se sentía porque había logrado entrar a la facultad de Arquitectura y así estarían juntos. Yo, por mi parte le conté que entraría a la Universidad Tecnológica en la facultad de Informática. No estábamos tan lejos pero no podríamos vernos tan seguido.

—Todo iba bien hasta que me dijo que saldría con un tipo del área de administración, en una cita —espetó Naruto con enfado—. A la semana comenzó a salir con él, parecían llevarse bien. Esta vez era diferente, no podía asegurar que estaba enamorado pero tenía un brillo especial y pensé que quizá había encontrado al indicado, y yo solo me quería morir —reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Un día antes de que viajáramos a casa, lo terminó y así continuó la historia. Para tener dieciocho años no había madurado en ese aspecto. El tipo era insistente y parecía estar bastante interesado en él, puesto que una vez estando en casa, lo visitó —Shikamaru lo observaba, comprensivo—. Ya sabes el resto de la historia… —murmuró con desgano.

—Sí, cuando me lo contó yo tampoco lo podía creer. Le dije que estaba mal lo que hacía y me respondió con un cortante: "Es asunto mío", así que lo dejé por la paz. Una semana después lo llamé para su cumpleaños y estaba bastante decaído porque estabas enfermo y no habías podido asistir, sin embargo me dijo que tu regalo le había encantado y es seguro porque hasta la fecha no se lo quita —esbozó una sonrisa sugerente, y el rubio sonrió de medio lado—. Me limitaba a escucharlo, había tomado la decisión de no estar con nadie más, tomarse un tiempo para él mismo y para reforzar la amistad contigo porque sentía que había una grieta que se estaba expandiendo y eso le asustaba aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. Después de un tiempo lo noté más tranquilo, ustedes se llevaban mejor y había más comunicación. Pero una noche todo cambió, su llamada me tomó por sorpresa.

El timbre del teléfono me despertó de golpe. Traté de enfocar la vista en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Eran las dos de la madrugada. ¡Quién me llamaba para despertarme a semejante hora! Busqué el móvil en el mueble y contesté:

—¿Bueno? —mi voz sonaba rasposa. Esperé varios segundos y no obtuve una respuesta — ¿Bueno? —insistí.

_—¿Shikam..aru?_ —se escuchaba la voz arrastrada de un hombre.

—¿Quién habla? —pregunté confuso.

—_Soy…yo…_ —susurró.

—¡¿Sasuke?! —me levanté de la cama en un respingo —¿Eres, tú?

—_Sshhhh…_ —se escuchaba un bullicio, parecía música.

—¿Dónde estás?

—_En una fiesta_ —respondió al cabo de unos minutos. Empezaba a impacientarme_—…él…_ —oí un ruido extraño, parecían sollozos.

—¿Qué pasa, él… de quién hablas?

—_Naruto…él…_

—Sasuke, ¿estás borracho? —inquirí sorprendido, ya que él nunca había tomado hasta esos extremos, a lo sumo dos copas.

—_No…solo he tomado…un poco_ —hablaba con dificultad, lo que me indicó que sí estaba ebrio.

—¿Estás solo? ¿Estás en el campus?

—_Sí…estoy cerca…._ —comenzaron los sollozos de nuevo_—… el Dobe está con ese idiota. ¡Le voy a partir la cara!_

—¡No, ¿de quién hablas?!—se oyó un ruido, se había alejado del móvil porque ya no podía escuchar su respiración. Podía oír unas voces a lo lejos, pero ninguna conocida. Después de un largo rato, simplemente decidí cortar la comunicación. Me había quedado muy preocupado, llamé varias veces al móvil pero no me contestaba, luego te llamé a ti y tampoco obtuve respuesta.

Al día siguiente me llamó de un teléfono público. Me contó que habían ido a una fiesta, que tú lo habías obligado justificando que debía socializar, pero que unos amigos te presentaron a un tipo y según Sasuke se notaba que era un gay reprimido, así que estaba furioso porque se notaba que le interesabas. Se habían peleado, aunque no me dijo los detalles porque estaba muy ebrio como para recordar lo sucedido, sin embargo parece que involucraba al joven que habías conocido.

—Sasuke es un caprichoso, ya lo conoces —se justificó—. Me habían presentado a Gaara esa noche y como él estaba en un rincón con cara de amargado, decidí dejarlo solo para que se le pasara, no iba a permitir que me amargara la noche. No comprendía su actitud, parecía un niño berrinchudo, así que me puse a conversar con Gaara porque me había caído bastante bien. Era reservado, pero se notaba que era un tipo inteligente e interesante. Solo estábamos hablando como amigos, cuando distinguí entre la gente a Sasuke, quien se acercaba a mí tambaleándose de borracho. Armó un escándalo gritando que no tenía por qué estar hablando con Gaara, refiriéndose a él de forma despectiva y ofendiéndolo. Tuve que sacarlo a rastras antes que pasara a peores. Estaba hecho una fiera, lo llevé con dificultad a la habitación y en cuanto lo recosté en la cama se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Ese Uchiha ha sido un desastre desde entonces —afirmó— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta, Naruto?

El aludido entornó los ojos, indicándole al moreno que no lograba captar el mensaje.

—Sasuke permaneció célibe, pero a cambio ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol —remarcó.

Uzumaki analizó con detenimiento dicha información. Sasuke se había convertido en un borracho empedernido y había pasado de relaciones intermitentes a encuentros fortuitos de una sola noche. Y todo eso había empezado después de ese día en el que comenzó a tratar a Gaara. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y escondió el rostro entre sus piernas. Eran demasiadas revelaciones para un solo día.

—El día que presentaste a Gaara oficialmente como tu novio, el mundo se le vino abajo. Tuve que viajar para verlo, nos encontramos en un bar cercano a la Universidad. Lo encontré en una mesa con una botella de solo Dios sabe qué, estaba encorvado sobre la mesa, sostenía un vaso con licor y tenía la mirada perdida, pensativo y desolado. Me acerqué hasta él y le toqué el hombro, luego levantó la vista y pude ver que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos algo inflamados y rojos. Le dediqué una furtiva sonrisa, indicándole que estaba a su lado para lo que necesitara. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego me senté del otro lado, frente a él; me ofreció un trago y me negué.

No sabía qué decir, así que me limité a escucharlo. Era difícil verlo en ese estado, estaba realmente dolido. Era desgarrador, traté de animarlo pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que ahora estuvieras con un chico cuando él siempre tuvo miedo de expresar sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo. Y ahora ya era muy tarde, porque te habías enamorado de otro. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué habías encontrado en Gaara y no en él. Sobre todo cuestionaba la falta de confianza, pues nunca le expresaste que eras homosexual. Podrás imaginarte su desconcierto, no entendía nada y tampoco se resignaba al hecho de perderte por otro idiota —que según él—, no era más que un aparecido, puesto que lo conocías hace apenas seis meses y ahora estaba ocupando el lugar que debía pertenecerle solo a él.

Estuvimos hablando un par de horas, tratando de animarlo y persuadirlo para que dejara de tomar, pero principalmente escuchando todo lo que tenía para decir puesto que sabía lo que más necesitaba era desahogarse. Se había hecho muy tarde, él estaba muy ebrio, así que como no podía regresar a mi universidad, lo llevé al hostal donde me iba a quedar. Renté una habitación para dos y se quedó a pasar la noche ahí. Al siguiente día yo tenía que regresar a mi facultad así que le di un aventón a la suya. Lo acompañé a la habitación y te encontrabas con cara de pocos amigos, te saludé y me excusé porque realmente se me hacía tarde, no sin antes despedirme de ambos y le dije a Sasuke que podía llamarme cuando me necesitara. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes pero él me llamó días después y estaba más tranquilo pero notaba aún su tristeza.

—No pasó nada, solo le pregunté dónde había pasado la noche y me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia. Sabía que odiaba a Gaara, por eso traté de mantenerlos separados, eran muy parecidos y sus personalidades chocaban. A partir de ahí los fines de semana Sasuke no dormía en la habitación y aparecía al día siguiente con resaca y fuerte olor a alcohol, esa ha sido la historia de su vida, hasta ahora —rezongó.

—Cuando me contó que después de la graduación te irías a vivir con Gaara me sorprendí. No sabía que tu relación iba tan en serio, así que no pude más que brindarle todo mi apoyo, a ambos. Después de todos somos amigos, y con el tiempo nos metimos en este círculo vicioso de ser los eternos rescatistas de Sasuke, cuidando de su bienestar o por lo menos evitando que haga cosas de las que después pueda arrepentirse. En resumen, lo hace porque es su manera de llamar tu atención —agregó con la vista fija en el suelo—, es por eso que estoy hoy aquí, contándote todo esto.

Naruto permanecía con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su rostro, pensativo.

—No veo el punto —negó con la cabeza—. Estoy tan confundido, mi cabeza es está hecha un lío.

—No hay mucho qué pensar, es irónico. Si tan solo no hubieran cometido la estupidez de callar hace tantos años, podrían haberlo intentado y quizá seguirían juntos —aseguró con pesar—. Se hubiese evitado tanto sufrimiento innecesario. ¿Qué harás ahora?, ¿seguirás siendo la pared que evita su paso?, ¿o derrumbarás tus fortalezas?

Naruto no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, cada vez estaba más embrollado. Saber toda la verdad no había hecho más que llenarlo de dudas y sus temores no menguaban, más bien incrementaban.

—Sasuke me desarma por completo. Es un manipulador… sabe cómo actuar y qué decir para conseguir lo que quiere. ¡No pienso caer, Shikamaru, no puedo pasar por esta situación de nuevo! ¡Utilizó a todos a su antojo!

—Viejo, los conozco a ambos desde hace muchos años y sé lo idiotas que han sido.

—Vamos, sabes que me usará el tiempo que quiera y cuando se aburra me dejará como a sus otras parejas y últimos amantes. ¡Seguro hasta tú has estado en su cama!

Shikamaru le miró con los ojos abiertos en demasía. ¿De qué hablaba ese tipo? Estaba descontrolado.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—No me veas así, Shikamaru, ni te hagas el desentendido. Sé muy bien que ahora estás con Temari, la conociste gracias a Gaara —lo miró sugerente—, pero también te gustan los tíos. Seguro un día de tantos en los que Sasuke se ha quedado en tu casa ha acabado en tu cama y no solo para dormir. Todos han pasado por su lecho y yo no soy un imbécil como para pasar todo eso por alto.

»Deberías comprender lo difícil que es confiar, a ti también te engañó aquel tipo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí, Kiba! Estabas muy enamorado de él y de un momento a otro se fue. Terminaste odiándolo. ¿Qué se siente que la persona que amas te use y luego te deje? ¡Pues yo no quiero saberlo!

—No compares —agregó amenazador, pues había tocado un tema delicado—. Eso es pasado y a diferencia de ti, ya lo superé. ¡Y te recuerdo que es exactamente lo que has hecho tú con Gaara, así que no tienes moral para reclamos! —la paciencia de Shikamaru había llegado a su límite—. Y para que lo sepas, pedazo de idiota, Sasuke no ha pasado por mi cama, como tampoco lo ha hecho por la de ningún otro, eres un bestia y estúpido. ¡No te das cuenta de nada más allá de tus narices!

Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente, caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse, de regular su respiración y pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Cómo que Sasuke no había pasado por la cama de nadie? ¿Era otro engaño?

Shikamaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sobándose la sien para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—¿A qué te referías con eso? —exigió saber Uzumaki.

—«He hablado de más» —pensó—. Si quieres saberlo, será mejor que hables con Sasuke —se levantó del sillón con intenciones de marcharse—. No tengo nada más que decir, será mejor que me vaya. Pero recuerda… ha llegado el momento de que decidas. Todo lo que te he contado es cierto. Ahora tienes el futuro en tus manos, espero que tomes la decisión correcta. Sasuke te ama, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? Pero quiero que tengas muy en claro que si decides que no lo vas a elegir, tendrás que dejarlo ir… para siempre.

Naruto caminó lentamente en dirección al ventanal, mirando la puesta del sol. Había pasado todo el día hablando con Shikamaru. Tenía dudas, ¿por qué no podía librarse de sus miedos e inseguridades?, ¿por qué no podía confiar ciegamente en Sasuke?, ¿por qué estaba siendo la piedra de tope para alcanzar su propia felicidad y por qué se la estaba negando al azabache? Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Seguía amando al Uchiha?

Shikamaru se volteó antes de marcharse para dirigirse por última vez al arquitecto.

—Naruto… —éste lo miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Recuerdas al novio de Sasuke, el de la Universidad? —el rubio afirmó con la cabeza—, ¿su nombre?

Uzumaki recordó el día que lo había encontrado en la habitación de Sasuke, éste lo llamó:

—Menma… —dijo en un susurró.

—¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? —Naruto negó—. Pues su apellido es… Terauchi.

—«Terauchi» —pensó el rubio y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Nara sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho, al parecer Naruto había atado cabos.

—Yo que tú, no me lo pensaba tanto… —dio media vuelta, giró el pomo y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

La inquietud había sido sembrada.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
